My Star
by deshi136
Summary: Primer fanfic de esta categoria en español donde contare la vida de los protagonistas de Abaranger, Dekaranger y Magiranger en un universo alterno, donde todo es posible
1. Destino

_Los personajes aquí mencionados no son de mi propiedad; pertenecen a sus creadores (Toei). Las situaciones que experimentaran y las leyes que rigen este universo alterno han sido creadas por mi para la realización de este fanfic el cual no tiene fines de lucro, simplemente son las expresiones de un aprendiz de escritor_

Cap 1

Nuestra historia comienza en una antigua escuela de entrenamiento marcial que lleva por nombre "Guardianes de Vació", una selecta organización que se encarga de educar mediante la disciplina olvidada de las artes marciales tradicionales chinas y las filosofías sintoístas a todos aquellos que deseen formar parte de ellas y que por generaciones a formado a los ciudadanos mas respetables del Japón.

Aquel día en especial era muy importante en la vida de varios de los alumnos ya que se escogerían a los nuevos asesores avanzados quienes de encargarían de entrenar a aquellos principiantes que pronto comenzaran sus clases. Esta decisión se tomaba mediante una serie de pruebas; la primera; una exhibición de formas combativas, en la cual los alumnos mostraban al jurado la mejor de las formas de combate que tenían en su repertorio y esta era evaluada por su estética, fuerza, ritmo y realismo. La segunda prueba consistía en examen de cultura marcial, donde se hacían preguntas que involucraban "haikos" (antiguos poemas japoneses que encerraban un significado filosófico y que cada persona podría interpretar de la forma que quería; no había respuestas equivocadas o correctas, sino respuestas acordes al tiempo y al lugar en donde se vivía) y el significado marcial de algunas posturas combativas; el alumno pasaba con el instructor encargado a un cuarto a parte en donde respondía las preguntas que este le fuera haciendo, era una prueba muy personal y cansada, que podía tomar todo un día completo. La ultima y gran prueba era una exhibición de combate continuo; todos los participantes debían pelear entre ellos durante un minuto y medio seguido de combate, era un todos contra todos, al final de la exposición el jurado derivaría en el ganador o los ganadores.

Los combates habían sido intensos, mostrando un nivel combativo impresionante. No cabía duda de que muchos de ellos eran mas fuertes de lo que se había esperado, quizás no todos lleguen a ser asesores avanzados, ya que pasarían directamente a formar parte del grupo de elite que se encargaba de misiones sumamente peligrosas y secretas. Después de que se les ascendía a ese honor, muy pocos era vistos nuevamente, pero no precisamente porque hayan muerto, sino porque habían pasado a un estado donde el anonimato seria lo mas apropiado.

Al final de todos los combates los jurados se juntaron por espacio de casi una hora, era una decisión difícil de tomar, especialmente por todos los sucesos que habían observado a lo largo de las pruebas; finalmente un grupo formado por 3 ansíanos vestidos con túnicas grises, seguido con una mujer vestida con una túnica de color naranja, quien cargaba tres sacos de diversos colores. Atrás del grupo se encontraba una persona, con una túnica negra larga y una capucha que cubría su rostro. Los hombres tomaron asiento, mientras que la mujer se dirigía a la parte central de la habitación, delante de ella se encontraba un grupo de 8 peleadores, los mejores que esa generación tenia, todos ellos vestían un traje negro, con algunos vivos en color café, ese era el uniforme que portaban ellos como candidatos a ser asesores. Ellos tomaron asiento en el piso formando dos filas 4 delante y 4 atrás y se dispusieron a escuchar a aquella mujer:

-"Ustedes han demostrado un nivel de espíritu muy fuerte y superior a sus compañeros, los resultados son mejores de lo que esperábamos, pero no podemos poner a los mas fuertes de ustedes como asesores, ya que eso seria mermar sus habilidades naturales y que aquí han demostrado, por ello el titulo se lo llevaran las personas que han demostrado estar mas capacitados para ello"- dijo con voz firme y tomando de los sacos que llevaba uno en color negro con vivos azules menciono el primer nombre

-" Tomasu Hoji"- dijo ella y un joven alto de cabello algo castaño y largo salio de la primera fila y se dirigió a donde ella se encontraba, se coloco el saco y haciendo un saludo en forma de reverencia primero a ella, luego a los jueces y después a sus compañeros se dispuso a regresa a su lugar

-"Reimon Marika"- una mujer de cabello castaño y largo hasta los hombros se levantaba igual de la primera fila en dirección a donde se encontraba la mujer, mientras que murmullos se escuchaban entre algunos aspirantes. La mujer le entrego un saco negro, pero con vivos amarillos y haciendo el mismo ritual de saludos que su compañero se dirigió a su lugar

-"Por ultimo… Enari Senichi"- al decir este nombre, todos los presentes voltearon a la segunda fila, justo en el extremo derecho de la misma se encontraba un joven de cabello algo corto y negro, de ojos rasgados, quien lucia un tanto sorprendido, quizás mas que sus compañeros

-"Sen-chan, eres tu"- dijo una chica de cabellos negros que se encontraba al lado de el"-

-"¿Eh?, a si, Mai"- dijo el aun con la cara llena de asombro y se dirigió hacia donde sus compañeros habían ido, la mujer el entrego un saco en color negro con vivos verdes, realizo los saludos pertinentes y se dirigió a su lugar, sin fijarse que un joven lo miraba de forma extraña con unos ojos que parecían tener un brillo dorado

-"A cada uno se les ha entregado en su saco un símbolo que a lo largo de su formación deberán entender cual es su significado real. Ahora quiero que se pongan de pie los siguientes practicantes: Ozu Makito, AiraTekkan y Hakua Ryuga"- Los jóvenes se levantaron, el primero un chico alto y con el cabello negro y largo con una cola de caballo, el segundo, un chico también algo alto y con el cabello corto y el tercero un chico de baja estatura y de cabello muy corto.

-"Ustedes han sido acreditados para una mención especial, se les pedirá por favor que se queden al final de evento"- los tres jóvenes hicieron un saludos hacia donde se encontraban la mujer y los jueces y volvieron a tomar asiento -"A nuestros asesores, se les espera mañana a primera hora para darles sus instrucciones correspondientes"- se dirigió a ellos y volvió a saludarlos, luego se dirigió a los jueces y al mismo tiempo que los alumnos les saludo, dando por terminado el evento.

-"¿Qué crees que quieran con ellos?, Hoji"- dijo la chica de amarillo

-"Pues ¿acaso no es obvio?, Jasmine; ellos están invitados a las fuerzas especiales, ¿para que otra razón los llamarían?"-

-"Creo que tienes razón, aunque; no se, tengo un mal presentimiento"- dijo ella y acompañada del joven salieron del lugar, a partir de mañana les esperaría un largo camino por recorrer al igual que a su nuevo amigo; mientras tanto una figura solitaria salía molesta del lugar.


	2. Encuentros ¿Casuales?

_Los personajes aquí mencionados no son de mi propiedad; pertenecen a sus creadores (Toei). Las situaciones que experimentaran y las leyes que rigen este universo alterno han sido creadas por mi para la realización de este fanfic el cual no tiene fines de lucro, simplemente son las expresiones de un aprendiz de escritor_

Cap 2

Habían pasado casi tres meses desde que se habían convertido en asesores avanzados, Hoji, Marika (a quien sus amigos conocían como Jasmine) y Sen habían decidido ir a cenar a un elegante restaurante, para celebrar que el día siguiente comenzaría su nueva etapa en la escuela, todos ellos tenían alrededor de 3 años como alumnos y solo haber sido seleccionados entre sus demás compañeros para competir por el titulo que ahora tenían les había hecho sentir que todo ese tiempo había valido la pena.

Jasmine y Hoji se encontraban en una mesa disfrutando de un buen vino tinto mientras esperaban a su compañero, ella lucia un vestido negro muy fino, el un traje azul marino muy elegante, a decir verdad siendo otra la ocasión les hubiera gustado cenar ellos solos, pero en este tiempo habían aprendido a convivir muy bien con Sen y les haría bien su compañía, mas esa noche en especial.

-"Lo siento chicos, perdón por la tardanza"- dijo una voz de tras de ellos, que si no la hubiera reconocido seguramente les hubiera sacado un buen susto

-"No te disculpes Sen…"- dijo la joven al tiempo que volteaba con su compañero para ver al invitado que faltaba

-"Pero mi amigo ¿Qué te ha pasado?"- dijo Hoji levantándose de la mesa al mismo tiempo que tanto el como ella lucían muy sorprendidos. Delante de el estaba Sen vestido con en un traje tipo smokin negro que lucia una gran macha de betún blanco a la altura del pecho del joven

-"Ah, este... lo que pasa es que ya venia tarde y casi al entrar me tope con una chica que iba también algo apresurada y pues sin querer me derramo un pastel que llevaba en la mano, se disculpo conmigo y le dije que no había problema"- dijo Sen al tiempo que se sentaba y con una servilleta se limpiaba algo de lo que quedaba del "accidente" por lo menos para que no se notara tanto.

-"¿Y de perdido le pediste su teléfono o su dirección electrónica?"- dijo Hoji en tono como de burla a la ves que se sentaba también

-"Hoji, pero que atrevido"- dijo Jasmine haciendo mostrar su enfado ente el comentario del joven quien ni se inmuto por el reproche, solo se cruzo de brazos

-"Este… no la verdad no pensé en eso"- dijo Sen algo apenado rascándose una mejilla -"A decir verdad me paso algo similar en la tarde al salir del entrenamiento, me tope con una joven quien tambien iba muy aprisa, tanto que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando casi me pasa por encima"-

-"Ah que muchacho este"- dijo Hoji descruzándose los brazos y tomando algo de su vino

-"Por cierto, cuando ustedes se fueron el maestro Asuka me dijo que a partir de mañana comenzarían las lecciones de filosofía"- dijo Sen algo serio

-"Oh vaya, nos atormentan por casi 3 meses con un entrenamiento físico intensivo y ahora también nos atormentaran nuestra pobrecita mente"- dijo Hoji

-"Si, el maestro Asuka es muy exigente, a simple vista no te imaginas que es de los hombres mas fuertes de todo el país"-

-"Yo aun sigo teniendo un mal presentimiento"- dijo Jasmine mientras viraba su copa

-"Tu y tu paranoia Jasmine"- dijo Hoji agarrándola del hombro mientras ella volteaba a verlo con una mirada muy seria

-"No bromeo Hoji, este presentimiento no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza"- dijo ella poniendo una expresión mas triste

-"Ya dejémonos de esas cosas esta noche vamos a celebrar ¿de acuerdo?"- dijo Sen mientras sus acompañantes asintieron y se dispusieron a decidir que seria su cena.

Al día siguiente los instructores llegaron temprano a sus labores, prepararon la sala de entrenamiento como se les había indicado y se colocaron su saco que los identificaba como tales. El lugar era una gran sala de por lo menos tres habitaciones ordinarias, pintada de un color blanco y un par de espejos a los lados, como decoración tenían algunas armas y katanas de exhibición en las paredes, y como adorno del techo unas lámparas en estilo chino. En ese momento vieron como dos jóvenes entraban en el lugar uno de ellos alto con una cola de caballo algo corta de cabello negro y una joven igual alta de cabello algo largo y negro. Seguido de ellos entra un joven algo alto, de cabello corto en puntas y ojos negros, vestido con un traje algo rebelde y sentaba algo aparte, después llego una joven de cabello oscuro y corto, de estatura promedio acompañada de otros jóvenes. Todos ellos esperaban el momento indicado y cuando este llego Hoji hablo

-"Muy bien, quiero que hagan dos filas, iguales"- los jóvenes se acercaron e hicieron como les habían dicho -"antes que nada permítanme presentarme, mi nombre es Hoji, yo seré su instructor de técnicas avanzadas de combate; a mi izquierda se encuentra la señorita Jasmine, ella será su instructora en posturas y formas combativas básicas y avanzadas, y mi compañero es Sen, será su instructor en combate básico, filosofía y cultura marcial. Bien como creo que ya están todos daremos inicio a sus clases de hoy…. Firmes!, salu.."-

-"Esperen, por favor"- se escucho decir a lo lejos la voz de una joven mujer que interrumpió a Hoji, el al igual que todos vio como se aproximaba una joven bajita de cabellos y ojos claros, con el cabello amarrado en una cola de caballo, quien se dirigía a toda prisa al lugar luciendo un pantalón blanco y una blusa rosa

-"Voy tarde, disculpen… aaaaaaaauch"- dijo la joven cuando se tropezó al intentar detenerse, pero para su suerte había caído encima de uno de sus compañeros quien le amortiguo la caida

-"Shububum, ay mi pobrecito yo"- dijo la chica mientras se levantaba un poco, terminando de aplastar a su compañero de quien todavía estaba encima

-"Oye tu, cosa rosa, no soy tu tapete personal"- dijo el joven de cabellos en picos mientras hacia un esfuerzo por quitarse de esa posición tan.. ¿incomoda?

-"No soy "cosa rosa", soy Umeko"- dijo ella mientras le sacaba la lengua al joven

-"Para lo que me importa"- dijo el también levantándose y sacudiéndose un poco mientras los jóvenes asesores miraban a la chica con ojos un tanto asombrados por la escena

"Esa chica ¿la he visto antes?" dijo para si Sen, al tiempo que Hoji preguntaba

-"Haber se puede saber ¿Quién rayos eres tu?"-

-"Kodou Koume, pueden llamarme Umeko"- dijo la chica quien se ponía en una posición algo aniñada

-"¿Y estas en esta clase?"- volvió a preguntar el

-"Hai"- ella respondió con una sonrisa mientras que el chico de azul, se llevaba una mano a la cabeza en señal de que sabia que esto iba a ser algo difícil

-"Bien, lo que ya había dicho puedes preguntárselo a tus compañeros. Ahora si ¡Firmes, Saludo!"- dijo el mostrando el saludo de iniciación del entrenamiento mientras todos le imitaban

La clase paso sin contratiempos, el calentamiento, algunos ejercicios físicos y algunas posturas de combate por parte de Jasmine, solo Sen se la paso algo pensativo toda la clase, cuando Hoji le pregunto que le pasaba este dijo que nada, cosa que el no creyó ni por un momento. Cuando la clase término Sen le entrego a todos unos trajes negros con vivos rojos, les dijo que ese era el atuendo que como principiantes debían de portar y que a partir de mañana era obligatorio llevar, dicho esto se aparato de los alumnos y junto con Hoji y Jasmine espero a que se fueran todos

-"Puu, no me gusta el rojo"- dijo para si misma Umeko mientras iba saliendo del lugar

-"Pues yo preferiría uno amarillo como el de la señorita Jasmine ¿tu que dices, Yukito?"- dijo una joven que salía del lugar junto con aquel chico de cola de caballo y había escuchado a Umeko hablar

-"A mi no me mires"- dijo el chico cruzado de brazos

-"Ahh tu siempre con ese humor. No le hagas mucho caso, por cierto yo soy Itsuki Ranru, y este chico con cara de pocos amigos es Sanjyou Yukito, lo conozco desde que éramos niños, te caerá bien, espero que nos llevemos bien y que seamos amigos"- dijo Ranru dirigiéndose a la chica mientras hacia un saludo cordial

-"¿Cómo?, ahh si claro me encantaría"- dijo Umeko con esa expresión que la caracterizaba -"Pero por ahorita debo irme, tengo un compromiso, hasta mañana"- dijo ella mientras salía a toda prisa en dirección a quien sabe donde

-"Una joven muy extraña, pero será una gran compañera y en un futuro una muy fuerte rival"- dijo Ranru despidiéndose de la joven, mientras que Yukito hacia una mueca de indiferencia.


	3. ¿Preparados?

Los personajes aquí mencionados no son de mi propiedad; pertenecen a sus creadores (Toei). Las situaciones que experimentaran y las leyes que rigen este universo alterno han sido creadas por mi para la realización de este fanfic el cual no tiene fines de lucro, simplemente son las expresiones de un aprendiz de escritor

Cap 3

Hoji se encontraba acostado sobre un grupo de cojines con cara de moribundo, Jasmine por su parte estaba sentada en la orilla de lo que parecía ser una vieja y pequeña tarima, tomando una bebida energizante, tenia una postura muy seria y se le notaban algunos rasguños en su cara y algunas partes de su ropa desgarrada, de una puerta que se encontraba al fondo de la pequeña habitación salía en ese momento Sen, quien cae secamente al suelo a un lado de donde se encontraba Hoji, en ese momento se pudo notar como su brazo izquierdo lucia lo que parecía ser una pequeña pero prefunda quemada.

-"Disculpa amigo, pero yo llegue aquí primero"- dijo Hoji, intentando reclamar los cojines antes de que Sen se adueñara de uno

-"Pero si el piso esta muy rico"- dijo Sen quien hacia la mueca de acorrucarse a si mismo en el piso.

-"Ni parece que se llaman a si mismos guerreros, están llorando con un examen de nivel 1 de grado intermedio"- dijo un hombre que se puso de pie al lado de ambos; era un chico muy alto, de cabello negro peinado en picos y con una vieja cicatríz que marcaba su rostro a la altura de sus mejillas, de ojos negros y expresivos.

A simple vista podía confundirse fácilmente con un alumno avanzado, pero había comenzado su entrenamiento muy joven, para su corta edad ya pertenecía al grado de diamante (un grado abajo del maestro principal).

Solo los demás diamantes conocían su vida personal, tenía una esposa y una linda y talentosa niña, quien en unos años ya podría comenzar con su entrenamiento. Había aprendido a separar el trabajo de la vida personal, así que solía mostrarse estricto y muy imponente frente a sus alumnos, pero en el afuera mostraba una figura muy distinta. En esa ocasión lucia su uniforme de batalla, un traje estilo ninja con vivos grises y en la espalda el símbolo de un antiguo dragón gris

-"No nos quejamos, solo que estamos agotados"- dijo Hoji algo quedo pero firme, tenia que cuidar lo que decía, mas delante de el

-"Pues parece que a su joven amiga le fue mejor que a ustedes"- dijo el maestro cruzándose de brazos

-"Se controlarme, que es diferente"- dijo Jasmine mientras terminaba su bebida

-"¿Cómo les fue? maestro Asuka"- dijo una figura femenina que se encontraba en la entrada de la habitación, en el extremo opuesto de donde estaba la puerta por donde minutos antes habían estado el maestro Asuka y los jóvenes asesores.

Ella una mujer adulta, alta de estatura de largo cabello negro hasta la espalda. Tenía los ojos claros, una sonrisa encantadora, de carácter era firme y decidida, cualquiera diría que solo le faltaba muy poco para estar al nivel del gran maestro. En su oreja izquierda usaba un pendiente en forma de una pluma blanca. Vestía un traje negro con vivos naranjas y blancos, en su pierna derecha tenia una larga cicatriz; que disfrazaba muy bien con su larga vestimenta, como símbolo en su espalda tenia la constelación del cisne, la cruz del norte.

-"Pues, muy apenas pasaron"- dijo Asuka en actitud de decepción

-"¿Qué?, ¿Cómo puede decirlo de esa manera?- grito algo molesto Hoji, pero luego recapacito cuando Asuka volteo a mirarlo de manera intimidante

-"La maestra Swan los estuvo preparando estos últimos meses para este examen y ¿Cómo es posible que se queden tirados como viles tapetes?"- Dijo Asuka en actitud algo molesta, pero sin por ello perder la calma, Hijo y Sen por su parte solo se quedaron callados, sabiendo que el tenia razón. Jasmine por su parte se limito a escuchar.

-"Vamos, no sea tan estricto; después de todo este era su primer examen, el cambio de principiantes a intermedio es muy grande, ya vera que después se irán acostumbrando"- Asuka hizo una mueca en señal de no estar tan deacuerdo con el comentario de la maestra Swan, pero en esas circunstancias lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que los tiempos se cumplieran

-"Por cierto"- dijo Swan dirigiéndose a los jóvenes -"Me gustaría saber como van con sus alumnos"-

-"Hasta ahora bien"- dijo Jasmine -"Se ve que la mayoría tienen talentos y habilidades especiales, solo que si he notado algo de indisciplina…"- dijo Jasmine

-"Especialmente de ese chico, Akaza Ban"- completo algo molesto Hoji

-"La indisciplina es elemental en sus alumnos, de no poseerla no tendría razón de ser la formación que aquí se les brinda"- dijo Asuka en tono serio

-"De cualquier forma"- continuo hablando Swan -"Creo que lo mas conveniente es que mañana se les aplicara un examen"-

-"Disculpe el cuestionamiento maestra Swan"- objeto Sen -"¿Pero no considera que es muy pronto para aplicarles un examen de nivel, inclusive el primero básico se les haría algo pesado, solo tienen una semana con los entrenamientos y…"-

-"No seria un examen de nivel, sino un examen como diagnostico, eso ayudaría mas que nada a saber en que arias los alumnos tienen mas dificultades o cuales se les facilitan mas, les servirá a ustedes para así poder dar un entrenamiento mas especializado, ya nosotros para saber que tan dispuestos en realidad están ingresando los nuevos practicantes"-

-"Siendo así me parece buena idea"- comento Sen quien volteo a ver a sus compañeros quienes también aceptaron

-"Entonces, ¿maestro Asuka, seria tan amable de aplicar ese examen mañana?"-

-"Por supuesto maestra Swan, pero tengo una duda"-

-"Si, dígame"-

-"¿Podría acompañarme por un plato de ramen, es que me muero de hambre"- Dijo Asuka llevándose las manos a su estomago, causando el asombro de los jóvenes

-"Ah, eh, si claro"- dijo algo dudosa Swan -"Solo permítame arreglar unas cosas aquí y nos vamos"- dicho esto salio de la habitación seguida por un efusivo Asuka

-"Estos maestros jamás los entenderé"- dijo Hoji rascando su cabeza

-"Yo por mi parte iré a dormir, los veré mañana"- dijo Jasmine levantándose y tirando una botella vacía

-"¿A dormir?, son las 4 de la tarde"- dijo Sen algo incrédulo

-"¿No les dije que se contrólame perfectamente?, vaya estos hombres de ahora, ¿Vienes Hoji?"- dijo ella iniciando la marcha rumbo a la salida

-"Ya que"- dijo algo resignado el joven -"Hasta mañana Sen"- dijo siguiendo a su compañera y desapareciendo unos instantes después

-"Hasta mañana"- dijo Sen agitando fuertemente si brazo y cuando ellos habían desaparecido se dejo caer en los cojines que estaban antes ocupados por Hoji al mismo tiempo que se sumergía en sus pensamientos


	4. Examen y Sorpresas

_Los personajes aquí mencionados no son de mi propiedad; pertenecen a sus creadores (Toei). Las situaciones que experimentaran y las leyes que rigen este universo alterno han sido creadas por mi para la realización de este fanfic el cual no tiene fines de lucro, simplemente son las expresiones de un aprendiz de escritor_

Cap 4

El día tan esperado había llegado, en la sala de entrenamiento se encontraban los alumnos esperando lo que ellos pensaba seria un día mas normal de entrenamiento, Ban se encontraba observando curiosamente una daga antigua con incrustaciones de ideogramas chinos, Yukito estaba recargado en uno de los pilares con los brazos cruzados y sus ojos cerrados; Umeko y Ranru, estaban cerca de el muy entretenidas en un juego de "sodoku"; mientras que los demás alumnos estaban en lo suyo. En un lugar aparte se encontraban Sen, Jasmine y Hoji platicando animosamente. En ese momento un sujeto alto de pantalón de mezclilla negro, una camisa negra con la imagen de un dragón imperial y una especie de gabardina negra salía de una de las puertas que conducían a otras partes del edificio y se dirigía hacia donde se encontraban los instructores. Cuando termino de hablar Sen se acerco al centro de la habitación.

-"Muy bien chicos, ocupo su atención acá"- cuando todos le había prestado atención continuo -"muy bien ¿les gustan las sorpresas?"-

-"¡Sorpresaaaaas!, Koume-chan ama las sorpresas"- dijo Umeko mientras se ponía a dar de brincos en su lugar causando nuevamente el asombro de todos, después de que ella se calmara un poco Sen prosiguió

-"Me da gusto que estén animados, porque les tenemos preparados un examen sorpresa"- cuando el dijo esto, todos los alumnos tenían en su cara una gran incógnita, en ese momento el sujeto que recién había llegado se acerca a donde Sen se encontraba -"El es el maestro Asuka, será el quien se encargue de aplicarles el examen, mucha suerte a todos y todas"- dicho esto se despidió y se dirigió a donde se encontraban Hoji y Jasmine

-"Uyy, ese sujeto me da miedo"- dijo Umeko escondiéndose detrás de Ranru y señalando a Asuka

-"Bueno días, espero que estén preparados; no tienen porque preocuparse, ya que este examen no es oficial, pero si les pediré que pongan todo su empeño en el ¿les queda claro?"- todos asintieron para después saludar al maestro Asuka y comenzar la prueba

Luego de aproximadamente 10 o 15 minutos de ejercicios de calentamiento, los muchachos ya lucían como si hubiese estado entrenando una hora completa, algunas de las chicas algo despeinadas y muy sudadas, los jóvenes igual, algunos habían tenido que quitarse su saco de entrenamiento para poder resistir un poco mas, o simplemente porque el peso del sudor ya les calaba.

Hoji, Sen y Jasmine estaban viendo como Asuka torturaba a los pobres jóvenes, no sabían que ejercicios les pondría. Para su sorpresa, después de eso Asuka ordeno a los jóvenes sentarse en una especie de media luna

-"Ahora, voy a mostrarles algunos ejercicios combativos y movimientos técnicos, pasare a uno de ustedes para mostrárselos y luego quiero que los repitan 5 veces de cada lado, para esto ocupare que se pongan en parejas, haber tu, ¿quieres servir de ejemplo?"- dijo llamando a Ban hacia donde el se encontraba. Luego de mandarlo volar como tres veces para mostrarles el ejercicio y que estos lo repitieran mando llamar a Yukito, quien resulto con la muñeca rota. Después de el le toco el turno a Ranru.

-"Bien jovencita, con usted va a ser distinto. Va a saltar, en el aire tira una patada con su pierna derecha, cae y con las manos en el piso, con la pierna izquierda hace una barrida. Pero con cuidado, no se vaya a"- antes de que Asuka terminara la frase Ranru ya había hecho el ejercicio

-"..Caer"- dijo Asuka un tanto sorprendido -"¿podría repetirlo?"- y así lo hizo Ranru y con el mismo resultado -"de nuevo"- volvió a insistir Asuka, antes de que el se lo pidiera una ves mas Ranru se disponía a hacerlo cuando el se le acerca y la toma de las manos

-"¡No puede ser!, esa es una de mis técnicas especiales y a ti te sale naturalmente, eres genial, enserio. Ay Dios, crecen tan rápido"- dijo Asuka con los ojos algo llorosos por la emoción

-"Er, gracias"- fue lo único que una sorprendida Ranru pudo comentar, mientras que sus compañeros se quedaban igual de impactados que ella

-"¿A este tipo que le pasa?"- pregunto algo bajo Yukito

-"Bien, ya vieron como se hace, repítanlo por favor"- los jóvenes realizaron el ejercicio, y algunos se dieron un par de sentones, cabezazos o choques con sus compañeros, mas sin embargo, Umeko era quien mas desesperada lucia, ya que no coordinaba muy bien los movimientos de las piernas, Asuka la detuvo antes de que continuara por miedo a que se lastimara

Cuando termino, los volvió a sentar en media luna, mientras que les entrego un pedazo de hoja y una pluma a cada quien.

-"Bien, ya para terminar, pasaremos a algo de filosofía. Yo les escribiré un poema en este pintaron, y ustedes en las hojas que les entregue me escribirán lo que entiendan de el y lo pondrán en esta mesa doblado. Asuka escribió el poema y todos después le dieron el papel con su respuesta, cuando terminaron, regresaron a sus lugares, y Asuka se dispuso a checar las respuestas.

-"Pobres chicos, Haikos en su primer examen, aunque es uno muy básico, dudo mucho que el maestro Asuka obtenga una buena respuesta de ellos"- comento Hoji para sus amigos, mientras que Asuka se había detenido en un papel el cual parecía tenerlo muy sorprendido

-"Jasmine, ¿puedes venir?"- ella respondió rápidamente y se acerco a el "¿podrías leer lo que dice aquí en voz alta por favor?"

-"Arrepentimiento"- dijo secamente Jasmine

-"Esa fue la respuesta de uno de ustedes, levante la mano quien la escribió.

-"Yo la escribí"- respondió Umeko poniéndose de pie algo dudosa. Asuka la miro detenidamente. Todos se quedaron a la expectativa de lo que el fuera a decir, mientras Sen y Hoji estaba muy sorprendidos.

-"¿Dio una respuesta así para su primer Haiko?, no puede ser posible"- comento Hoji

"Para que yo llegara a comprenderlo de ese modo, me llevo casi seis meses y luego otros seis mas para perfeccionar mi respuesta, y esa niña la respondió así en tan solo unos minutos, no cabe duda que tiene algo especial" dijo para si mismo Sen, aun metido en su asombro

-"Para estas preguntas no ahí respuestas correctas o incorrectas, pero de todas, la tuya fue la mas acertada, te felicito, por hoy puede irse, de pie y saludo"- dijo Asuka alejándose de los jóvenes seguido por Jasmine hacia donde estaban Sen y Hoji

-"Ahí 3 o 4 jóvenes aparte de ella que mostraron tener habilidades sorprendentes, requerirán una asesora mas personal, hablare con la maestra Swan para acelerar su proceso para presentar su primer examen básico, están mas que listos"-

-"Si maestro"- respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo, viendo como Asuka se alejaba por donde había aparecido, mientras que ellos discutían los resultados lo que habían observado.

Mientras varios jóvenes estaban alrededor de Umeko felicitándola por las felicitaciones que se había llevado, cuando de su mochila se escucho un celular y ella se apresuro a contestar

-"¿Si?, hey hola fíjate que… lo se, pero te iba a decir que nos pusieron examen y además…. Lo se voy tarde, no; no es necesario que vengas hasta acá, ya voy de salida. Si en el mismo lugar, ahí te veo"- cuando colgó, su cara notaba tristeza. Tomo sus cosas y se despidió.

"-puuu, no es justo"- dijo Umeko mientras se alejaba de sus nuevamente asombrados compañeros

-"Umeko ¿te sucede algo?"- pregunto Ranru, mas no obtuvo respuesta solo se dedico a observar como su amiga se alejaba a paso triste.


	5. Los resultados

_Los personajes aquí mencionados no son de mi propiedad; pertenecen a sus creadores (Toei). Las situaciones que experimentaran y las leyes que rigen este universo alterno han sido creadas por mi para la realización de este fanfic el cual no tiene fines de lucro, simplemente son las expresiones de un aprendiz de escritor_

Cap 5

Asuka y Swan habían sido llamados por el maestro. Estaban concientes de que muchos acontecimientos estaban por venir y las acciones que habían estado ocurriendo era prudente tenerlas en consideración. El recinto del maestro era una amplia sala circular que se encontraba en una de las torres más altas del tempo. La habitación estaba adornada con reliquias de antiguas culturas y algunas armas de combate, las ventanas estaban cubiertas por telas de seda rojas con bordes dorados.

Los dos discípulos se encontraban arrodillados en el centro del lugar, delante de ellos, una figura masculina cubierto por una capucha negra larga; ellos se encontraban con una túnica negra y anaranjada respectivamente. Cuando hubieron terminado de hablar la figura se levanto de una gran silla, arriba de la misma colgaba en la pared un sable de doble filo; el cual representaba el arma del maestro, la misteriosa figura comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro enfrente de ellos, lucia muy pensativo.

-"Estos acontecimientos no dejan duda alguna, se acerca una amenaza muy fuerte, lo pude sentir en las pruebas de selección de instructores; de los 8 peleadores, 3 se convirtieron en instructores, y tres mas en Sombras, esto aunado al alto nivel de los nuevos practicantes…"- menciono con cierta seriedad el Maestro

-"¿Qué haremos ahora?"- pregunto algo dudosa Swan

-"Esperar, solo eso. Mientras tanto; es preciso que esos jóvenes que me mencionaron presenten el examen de nivel correspondiente y que participen en el torneo abierto que se llevara a cabo en unos cuantos días"-

-"Pero Maestro, ¿Cree que estén listos?"- cuestiono Asuka

-"Por nuestro futuro, es preciso que lo estén. También prepara a los instructores. Deben presentarse ellos también en su torneo correspondiente"-

-"Su cuerpo muy apenas soporto el primer examen intermedio, a sus contrincantes los sostiene un nivel 4"-

-"Confió en que les ira bien; yo así lo creo. Por cierto, Swan ¿ya están aquí Ryuga y los demás?"-

-"Así es Maestro, están esperando en la sala de entrenamiento su examen"-

-"Muy bien, Asuka quiero que cuando terminen partan inmediatamente a las tierras del norte, tendrás una semana para prepararlos, cuando regresen presentaran nuevamente. Swan comunícate lo antes posible con Hikaru y Miyuki, necesito que estén aquí lo antes posible"-

Ambos asintieron algo dudosos, y salieron de la habitación, dejando al maestro a solas, en ese momento una figura apareció en un extremo de la habitación

-"Me pregunto ¿porque no quisiste participar en la reunión?"-

-"No me gustan los grupos sociales, es todo"-

-"Nunca cambiaras… Marie"- Una mujer con una túnica en colores amarillo oro se acerco al Maestro y se inclino. Era difícil contemplar su cuerpo, pero la energía que emanaba era increíble.

-"Misión cumplida Maestro, le entregue su mensaje… ella esta muy complacida que no se haya olvidado de su ultimo encuentro y agradece el apoyo que siempre le ha brindado"-

-"Desde que la conozco a sido una maestra excelente, además de una guerrera excepcional, ¿te comento como van sus discípulos?"-

-"En absoluto, fue difícil establecer la comunicación, pero sabe que para mi nada es imposible. Han tenido problemas, pero confía en que ellos puedan enfrentar las dificultades que aguardan, cuando estén reunidos su verdadera misión comenzara"-

-"Es de vital importancia que estemos preparados para recibirlos, cuidaremos ese objeto hasta que ellos regresen a reclamarlo. También por ello no podemos darnos el lujo de recibirlos en tiempos de dificultades, Marie, confió en ti para que esta información no salga de aquí hasta que el momento llegue; mientras tanto mantenme informado"-

-"Así lo haré maestro"- dijo la joven, quien en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció tan rápido como había llegado

-"Confió en ti…"- habiendo dicho el Maestro eso en la habitación reino el silencio, había regresado a su periodo de meditación, antes de ver a sus discípulos

Era de noche, la luna se dejaba asomar en el firmamento, algunas estrellas comenzaban a dibujar algunas constelaciones. Sen se encontraba admirando este paisaje desde la terraza de su cuarto, estaba balanceando un lápiz en la punta de su nariz, con las manos en la nuca y recargado en una silla.

Tenia la vista perdida, sumergido en sus pensamientos, no podía apartar de su mente a aquella chica, sabia que pensar tanto en ella estaba mal sobre todo porque…

-"¿Qué haces Sen-chan?"- esa expresión lo hizo caer de su silla, tan sumergido estaba en si mismo que no se dio cuenta cuando esa joven se acercaba hacia el

-"¿Qué acaso planeas matarme de un susto, Mai?"- delante de el se encontraba una chica mas o menos bajita, delgada y con la piel blanca, el cabello corto y de color castaño claro, adornado con una pequeña coleta, ojos café claro grandes. Llevaba puesta una blusa blanca, una minifalda con mallas negras, botas de estilo militar y una chaqueta roja, en su hombro izquierdo tenia bordado el símbolo que representaba a su familia, el mismo Sen lo había hecho.

-"Ya sabes nee san, para eso estoy aquí"- dijo Mai sonriente, ayudando a Sen a levantarse del piso para después tomar una silla y sentarse a su lado -"¿Qué te ocurre?"- pregunto emocionada Mai

-"¿A mi?, nada ¿Por qué habría de pasarme algo?"-

-"Pues veras, mama duro media hora hablándote para cenar, desde que llegaste esta tarde has estado distraído, no mentira, has estado distraído toda la ultima semana"- Sen suspiro profundo para luego preguntar

-"¿Crees en el destino?"-

"-¿Qué es eso?"- pregunto algo sarcástica Mai

"-¿Qué acaso es necesario que te lo explique con dibujos de conejitos?"- pregunto algo sarcástico también Sen -" El destino es.."-

-"Lo se, algo que une a cada persona con lo que ocurre a su alrededor, el día que lo aceptes, tendrás el completo control sobre tu vida, ya que para eso nacimos.Sere tu hermana menor pero fuimos educados de igual manera, nunca lo olvides"-dijo guiñándole un ojo, Sen miro a su hermana algo sorprendido pero finalmente sonrió -"¿Por qué lo preguntas?"-

-"Solo he estado pensando ¿Era regla también se aplica para las relaciones de pareja"-

-"Sen-chan, en verdad no te reconozco. ¿Qué ha cambiado?"-

-"Tu me conoces, comprendes mi situación, ¿es normal que en este momento no pueda sacar a una persona de mi mente?"- pregunto Sen suspirando al tiempo que mitraba al cielo, mientras Mai se acercaba a el abrazándolo del cuello

-"Nee san, esas cosas suceden, no es responsabilidad del destino, ni siquiera de uno mismo. Si estas confundido ahora, es porque yo tenia razón, esa decisión que tomaste fue muy apresurada. Mejor deja de pensar en eso y deja que el camino siga su curso, será lo mejor…"- este la tomo de las manos y se dedico a seguir contemplando al cielo, sabiendo que las palabras que había escuchado de su hermana, el mismo se las había dicho antes

Mientras tanto Ranru se dirigía a su casa luego de acompañar a Yukito, tenia un compromiso con su padre y por ello, mañana este faltaría a clases, mientras ella ya había planeado invitar a Umeko al cine, pasar una tarde de chicas. En eso se encontraba cuando de improvisto choco contra alguien, cayendo de sentón al piso.

-"Oye tu fíjate"- pero aquella persona hizo caso omiso, lo único que ella pudo apreciar fue a una figura de cabello algo largo y una gabardina blanca

-"Que extraño sujeto, ¿o será sujeta?, bueno no importa, ya ni enojarse es bueno"- se levanto y siguió caminando un poco pero cuando se encontraba a solo unos metros de su casa, se encontró con una chica sentada bajo un árbol de cerezos, Ranru reconoció inmediatamente a la chica.

-"Umeko"- grito emocionada hasta llegar con la chica esta tenia la cabeza baja y una expresión algo triste

-"Ranru-chan, ¿Qué haces por aquí?"- dijo ella.

-"Este.. por aquí vivo ¿y tu? ¿Por qué estas así? Desde que te fuiste en la tarde me quede preocupada, ¿paso algo malo?"-

-"No es nada Ranru"- dijo la chica limpiándose unas cuantas lagrimas que escurrían de sus ojos -"debo irme, nos vemos mañana ¿deacuerdo?"- dijo la chica poniéndose de pie y fingiendo una alegre sonrisa a su compañera, después de estrecharle varias veces la mano a la joven, salio corriendo en la dirección en la que la otra había llegado

-"Insisto, esa chica es extraña, pero mañana será un nuevo día y ya vera como nos divertiremos las dos juntas"- dio unos cuantos para luego pararse de golpe, sus ojos mostraban un asombro increíble, volteo para ver si aun podía divisar a la otra joven, pero ya no había nadie

-"¡Un momento! Eso que tenia en su cuello ¿era…? Oh por Dios…"-


	6. Reacciones

_Los personajes aquí mencionados no son de mi propiedad; pertenecen a sus creadores (Toei). Las situaciones que experimentaran y las leyes que rigen este universo alterno han sido creadas por mi para la realización de este fanfic el cual no tiene fines de lucro_

Cap 6

Era ya de tarde; una cansada Ranru caminaba por las calles cercanas al templo llevando a cuestas dos jarras llenas de agua que como parte de su nuevo entrenamiento le habían encargado conseguir. Ya cuando se encontraba a unos metros de su destino logra divisar a una joven a quien ella conoce bien, cuando ella logra ver que Ranru su aproxima, corre para darle un fuerte abrazo haciendo que las jarras casi cayeran al piso; a no ser por una hábil y rápida maniobra de su portadora.

-"Ranru-chan"- grita una eufórica Umeko sacudiendo de un lado para otro a su compañera hasta que esta toma el control de la situación.

-"Ok, basta"- dijo Ranru algo seria y continua -"A mi también me da gusto verte, ¿Por qué no te habías aparecido Umeko?"- finaliza la frase en un tono mas alegre y común en ella.

-"Este… he tenido algunos contratiempos, de hecho, no se si continuar asistiendo"-

-"¿Cómo que no continuaras? Umeko; tu, Yukito, un sujeto llamado Ban y yo fuimos elegidos ¿recuerdas el examen del otro día?,; pues veras resulta que fuimos los que tuvieron las notas mas altas, el viernes nos aplicaran otro examen, pero ahora si uno pficial, y además este sábado estamos invitados a participar en un torneo de artes marciales. No puedes abandonar esto ahora"-

-"Es que mira yo…"- dijo la chica bajando la mirada

-"Es que nada…. Te vienes ahora mismo y lo hablas con los maestros"- dijo tomando como pudo a la otra chica, y jalándola hasta llegar adentro del lugar. Dentro del mismo se podía observar a Hoji torturando al pobre de Ban quien se encontraba realizando lagartijas de cabeza, Yukito estaba intentando dominar una secuencia de saltos y patadas que Jasmine le había mostrado, mientras se podía observar a Sen re leyendo un libro café, algo gastado, con unos ideogramas chinos escritos en color oro en la portada.

-"Listo, ya estoy de vuelta"- dijo Ranru mientras se acercaba a Hoji, quien la miraba de una forma extrañada

-"¿No tuviste problemas?"- la joven negó -"¿Alguien te ayudo?"- volvió a negar nuevamente, después la miro a los ojos -"Muy bien, estoy convencido, descansa un momento, aun no hemos terminado"- el joven se disponía a seguir con el entrenamiento especial para Ban cuando se percato de la presencia de Umeko

-"Sen, aquí esta tu alumna estrella"- dijo algo sarcástico mientras se dirigía a donde se encontraba Sen, quien dejo inmediatamente su lectura en cuando vio que la joven por fin se había presentado. Usando gran parte de su fuerza de voluntad pudo despertar del sueño que en ese momento se presentaba en su mente. Camino lentamente a donde estaban sus compañeros

-"Por fin de vuelta"- menciono a la joven en tono algo autoritario; ella solo agacho su cabeza y en el momento en que iba a decir algo Ranru interrumpió

-"Quiere dejar de entrenar"- los presentes guardaron silencio por un momento mientras dirigían su mirada a donde se encontraba la joven.

-"¿Es cierto eso?"- Umeko iba a responder cuando de pronto alguien la interrumpió nuevamente

-"Si quieres marcharte… puedes hacerlo"- dijo Jasmine -"Aquí nadie esta a la fuerza, pero si te has de ir que sea por motivos coherentes, algo que quizás no tenga solución; de no ser así, quita esa cara que no te queda"- Umeko seguía permaneciendo en silencio, de pronto alzo la mirada y la dirigió hacia Jasmine, esta sonrió -"Lo sabia, ven dame la mano que ahí que ponerte al dia con los entrenamientos"- Umeko sonrio levemente, pero al momento de darle la mano a Jasmine esta se estremeció; unos segundos mas tarde reacciono e hizo que se olvidara el asunto.

-"Jasmine ¿sucede algo?"- pregunto Hoji

-"Hablamos después"- dijo algo preocupada, pero siguió con lo suyo. Como el entrenamiento ya había empezado Umeko no lo hizo ese día, sin embargo, Hoji le explico lo que Ranru le había dicho. En dos días presentarían un examen, y al día siguiente tendrían un torneo. Ya cuando todos hubieran terminado con sus cosas, Ranru, Yukito, Umeko y Ban, se encontraban platicando

-"Bueno Umeko, este chico de pelos parados es Ban, no se si lo hayas visto antes, tambien nos lo impusieron en esta clase, te va a caer bien, o eso espero"- dijo Ranru señalando a un joven algo alto, peinado en picos

-"Si me conoce, me uso de tapete personal el primer dia de clases"- dijo Ban

-"Ah si, ya me acorde el niño grosero"- dijo Umeko al tiempo que le sacaba la lengua. El joven dijo algo a manera de contraataque, Umeko le respondio y asi fue como la discusión comenzo.

-"Chicos, dejen de pelar"- dijo Ranru tratando de calmar los ánimos

-"El niño feo empezó"- dijo Umeko haciendo algunos pucheros

-"¿Cuál niño feo?, ahora me las pagaras mugre enana con complejo de personaje de anime"- Ban se lanza sobre Umeko, quien logra esquivar la embestida del chico, este reacciona algo furioso volviéndose a lanzar sobre la joven, quien nuevamente logra esquivarlo, sin embargo en su maniobra trompiza y cae el suelo, llevándose consigo a su perseguidor. Ambos cayeron, al piso pero su forcejeo siguió en el mismo, antes de que Hoji alcanzara a llegar a separarlos, ella lanza a Ban con fuerza hacia una de las paredes, haciendo que se estrelle; el impacto es tal que Ban hace que se caiga uno de los adornos que se encontraban cerca de donde el se estrello, cuando ese objeto cae al piso se rompe.

-"Oh oh"- dice Ranru al ver la escena y contemplar la mirada de Hoji

-"Veamos chicos ¿Qué puedo hacer con ustedes?"- dijo Hoji señalando a ambos jóvenes que aun seguian en el piso; después de examinar la pieza rota -" ¿Sabían que esto era una pieza única, forjada en vidrio de nieve? Fue donada a la escuela hacia muchos años"-

-"Fue el/ella"- gritaron Umeko y Ban al tiempo que se señalaron mutuamente

-"No me interesa saber quien fue, ambos deberán ser castigados, esas cosas no se hacen aquí, aunque el entrenamiento ya termino deben guardar respeto a este lugar"-

-"Lo lamento"- dijo Ban

-"Puu"- fue lo único que salio de parte de Umeko

-"Muy bien, para que aprendan su lección ¿Qué castigo será mas conveniente que les aplique?"- decía Hoji algo pensativo, mirando la cara de preocupación de ambos jóvenes

-"Si me permites puedo hacer una sugerencia"- se acerco Jasmine, le dijo algo al oído al tiempo que el rostro de Hoji tomaba la forma de una sonrisa maliciosa

Afuera de la escuela; minutos más tarde; se puede observar a Umeko y Ban colgados del techo con una cubeta con agua y un trapo

-"Y no se bajan de ahí hasta que todo este limpio, ¿me han entendido?"- ordeno Hoji

-"¿Yo porque?, todo es culpa de la enana"-

-"¡No me gusta estar colgada!, ¡Koume-chan le teme a las alturas!"-

-¿No crees que te pasaste con el castigo Jasmine?"- pregunto Sen

-"Lo vi en la televisión y me pareció divertido; además conociendo a Hoji, no se le hubiera ocurrido nada y lo dejaria asi"- respondió ella

-"Por supuesto que no, mis castigos son demaciado correctivos"- replico el

-"Si tu dices"-

-"¡¡¡No es justo,¡¡¡no es justo!!!"- gritaba Umeko todo lo que podía, mientras se veía a un Ban muy molesto, mas por la actuación de su compañera que la situación en la que estaba

-"¡Umeko!"-, menciono Sen -"Si lo terminas rápido, te invito a comer un buen plato de ramen ¿Qué dices?"-

-"¿Ramen?, ¡kiaaaaaaa!, ¡Vaya que si es motivación!, Koume-chan dejara esto como nuevo"-

-"Oye Sen, No puedes hacer ese tipo de propuestas"- dijo Jasmine

-"Pero funciono ¿no creen?, lo esta haciendo"- respondió Sen

-"¿Y piensas cumplirle?"- pregunto Hoji a su compañero quien se quedo un momento pensativo y luego pregunto

-"Jasmine, ¿podrías prestarme un par de yens?"-

-"Jejeje, de acuerdo; haz mis labores de una semana y son tuyos"- dijo ella

-"Hecho"-

-"Insisto, no entiendo nada"- dijo Hoji

-"¿Y yo que?"- pregunto Ban

-"Te reduciré el entrenamiento un 20. Tómalo o déjalo"- le responde Hoji

-"Vaya trato"- replica este.

En ese mismo instante; dos jóvenes y una chica observaban la escena

-"Pobre Sen, no sabe en lo que se esta metiendo"- dijo ella

-"Hacer ese tipo de promesas va en contra de las reglas; además de que no debe olvidar que moralmente esta mal"- dijo uno de los jóvenes

-"¡Hombre! ¿Deberíamos actuar?"- pregunto impaciente el otro

-"No por lo pronto; pero no estaría de mas recordarle a el cual es su situación"- menciono la joven y cuando hubo terminado de hablar, los tres desaparecieron, dejando al sol a punto de ponerse en el horizonte.


	7. Cuento de Hadas

_Los personajes aquí mencionados no son de mi propiedad; pertenecen a sus creadores (Toei). Las situaciones que experimentaran y las leyes que rigen este universo alterno han sido creadas por mi para la realización de este fanfic el cual no tiene fines de lucro_

Cap 7

Después de mucho reparo por parte de Ban y Umeko, estos terminaron la labor que les habia sido encomendada, Ranru ya hacia rato se había ido acompañada de Yukito: como era costumbre. Jasmine y Hoji luego de cerciorarse que los chicos cumplieran lo encomendado también se habían marchado; afuera de la escuela solo se podían divisar dos figuras; Umeko y Sen.

-"Entonces ¿Es o no cierto eso de la invitación a comer ramen?"- pregunto una Umeko algo dudosa, mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el chico

-"Hice una promesa y estoy dispuesto a cumplirla"- dijo Sen sin titubear

-"¡Genial! Conozco un buen lugar"- menciono la chica emocionada y se apresuro en su camino, Sen la siguió.

Ya había anochecido, la luna llena se dejaba ver en su esplendor, sin ninguna nube en el cielo, mas tampoco estrellas. Habían caminado un gran tramo, hasta una especie de pasillo repleto comercios que limitaba con los muelles donde los jóvenes solían reunirse a ir de compras, divertirse o simplemente pasar un buen rato. A la entrada del mismo, en algo parecido a una plaza, se podía ver a mucha gente reunida; la curiosidad llevo a Umeko hacia donde se encontraba esa gente, quien a su vez hizo andar a Sen.

Cuando los presentes dejaron ver mejor a la joven, esta pudo observar a una muchacha de mas o menos su edad, cabello negro, a la altura de los hombros, ojos negros, delgada y de piel blanca luciendo una blusa blanca de manga larga, pantalones de mezclilla y tenis blancos quien; con un guitarra en mano, entonaba una hermosa melodia. A un lado de ella; el estuche de su guitarra y encima de este una pequeña veladora en color rojo encendida. Delante de toda la gente se podía ver a un chico encabezando la fila de admiradores; era mas o menos alto, de cabello algo corto y negro; de piel morena quien lucia un atuendo de surfista; pantalón pesquero, sandalias, una playera azul marino de tirantes y encima de esta una camisa de manga corta en azul claro.

-"¿Quién es ella?"- pregunta Sen algo curioso

-"Kaoru"- responde aquel joven, quien en ningún momento pierde de vista a la chica, sus gestos, su risa nerviosa, esa mirada inocente que le había llamado la atención la primera vez que la vio.

Quien tampoco pierde de vista a la intérprete es Umeko, ella va escuchando con detalle la canción de la joven, mientras su letra era grabada en su mente:

"_I want to run away for this night_

_My sighs fall onto the window_

_I want to flay far away_

_Away from the moonlight_

_What should I do?_

_I want to fly well, I want to fly well_

_I just don't know how to fly…_

_I want to fly well, I want to fly well_

_I wish someone would teach me_

_I can't wait for my chance_

_How many of the same old mornings_

_Have I counted so far, _

_Picturing the skyline _

_I don't know how to fly _

_I don't even know if I can fly_

_I want to fly well, I want to fly well_

_But I'll go_

_I want to fly well, I want to fly well_

_In order to learn to fly… _

_I want to fly well, I want to fly well_

_You have to get out into the sky, to skyline"_

Umeko pensaba en esa noche, en lo diferente que seria, en la situación tan extraña en donde se encontraba, en un momento las palabras de la joven sonaban como si fueran sus propios pensamientos, "Quiero volar", "Tu puedes llevarme hasta el cielo". No entendía el porque esas frases resonaban tanto en su mente; en ese momento voltea y ve de perfil la imagen de Sen; al contemplar su rostro algo en ella se lleno de una paz que no había sentido anteriormente, en ese momento el joven también voltea y sus miradas se encuentran por segundos que para ellos parecían horas.

El encanto de esa sensación término interrumpido por una enormidad de aplausos, en ese momento Sen volteo hacia el frente e imito a los demás, Umeko por su parte se quedo unos segundos mas en trance, la despertó la sensación de ser observada, y no era para menos, la joven interprete tenia la vista puesta en ella, cuando se percato de que la había descubierto dio una sonrisa a la ves que bajaba su cabeza y comenzaba a afinar su guitarra para ir tomando un ritmo mas suave y lento que el anterior. Sen se escabulló entre la multitud siendo este ahora quien guiaba a Umeko; mientras que la joven aun tenia la mente puesta en el canto de la muchacha, ahora con su nueva melodía.

"_That's way now _

_I'm coming to meet you _

_That's what I decided _

_The song in my pocket _

_I want you to listen to it…"_

En ese momento la voz de Sen la hace regresar de sus pensamientos

-"Si, estoy bien"- responde la chica

-"¿Disculpa?"-

-"¿Cómo?, este ¿Qué preguntaste?"- pregunta Umeko con los ojos muy abiertos y las mejillas algo sonrojadas

-"Que si aun falta mucho"- le responde el

-"Oh, no, es por aquí"- dijo Umeko apretando un poco mas el paso, mientras Sen la seguía. Caminaron un poco y llegaron a un local muy bello, pero sencillo, adornado con algunos cuadros de Japón antiguo; la encargada del lugar, una joven de aproximadamente 17 años, de cabello negro con algunas tonalidades en azul y los ojos color rojo carmesí los recibió amablemente, dándoles una de las mesas ubicadas en la parte posterior del local, con una hermosa vista al muelle, el mar y al cielo

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, Jasmine y Hoji, se encontraban contemplando la playa. El joven había ido por alguna golosina, el regresar nota a Jasmine muy pensativa contemplando la luna casi hipnotizada, se sienta al lado de ella y le pasa lo que había pedido

-"Has estado extraña toda la tarde, ¿algo te ocurre?"-

-"No lo se Hoji, me siento extraña, no puedo quitarme esa visión de mi cabeza"-

-"¿Visión?, ¿No me digas que volvieron?"-

-"Fue extraño, la ultima vez que tuve una fue hace 3 meses, en el torneo de selección, donde nos veía como instructores; pero ahora fue distinto y mas extraño. Cuando toque a esa chica, Umeko, vi algo que me dejo muy preocupada. Estaba ella y un joven vestido de blanco, no pude ver su cara, pero si sentía el miedo y angustia de ella, y el odio que emanaba por parte de el"-

-"¿Crees que ella este en peligro?"- pregunta el, Jasmine niega con la cabeza y continua

-"La verdad no lo se, por eso estoy preocupada, algo va a pasar, y alguien va a salir lastimado, solo eso se. Me preocupa que Sen se involucre mucho, después de todo, tu y yo sabemos que…"-

-"Lo se, lo se no; la situación en la que esta. El ya esta grandecito como para cuidarse solo"-

-"Hoji, tu me conoces y sabes que muy rara vez digo esto; pero tengo miedo"-

Y era verdad, Jasmine era una mujer decidida, muy fuerte, bromista, alegre; pero solo con Hoji compartía sus dos grandes secretos, su don y aquel miedo que en esa ocasión volvia dominarla. En ese momento las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, la luna servia para que Hoji contemplara en todo su esplendor la belleza del rostro de la joven

-"Jasmine, tu sabes que yo…"-

-"Deja las palabrerías y abrázame de una vez ¿quieres?"- ambos se acercaron y las manos del joven rodearon a Jasmine, ella se recargo en el, de manera que podia sentirlo cerca y también pudiera contemplar la luna llena, haciendo ambas cosas la joven podía olvidarse de todo a su alrededor y sentirse fuerte una vez mas.

Mientras tanto, Sen y Umeko habían terminado su cena, a decir verdad el muy pocas veces lo había comido, pero sin duda ese era el mejor que había probado

-"Esto esta muy bueno, ¿Cómo conociste este lugar?"-

-"Casualidad, una conocida va al mismo instituto que la muchacha que vimos al entrar y su hermano, aunque no recuerdo sus nombres. Su padre es un comerciante, el negocio es de el, pero como nunca esta, casi siempre lo atienden ellos"-

-"Que bien, en verdad es un buen lugar tienen muy buena variedad, además la comida tiene muy buen sazón"-

-"Eso prueba que ella no es quien cocina"- ambos rieron por el comentario de Umeko, Sen por un momento olvido todo, pudiendo contemplar el rostro de ella bajo la luz de la luna, sabia que ese encuentro estaba mal, pero lo había disfrutado a cada momento.

Después de una plática algo larga salieron del lugar, caminaron por entre algunos puestos viendo algunas artesanías, joyas, cuadros y tiendas con ropa, alhajas y comida rápida. Umeko guió a Sen hacia un kareoke, donde también había algunas maquinas de video juegos, donde se pasaron un rato mas, entre canciones, juegos y las ocurrencias de Umeko.

Volvieron a caminar, ahora por el lado de los muelles, donde seguían platicando, mas sin embargo el momento de la separación llego, ella iba para un lado y el para otro, aunque Sen insistió acompañarla, ella dijo que iba a estar bien, que no quería causarle mas inconvenientes, entre tantas insistencias el se alejo, no sin antes pedirle que fuera puntual mañana; que la estaría esperando. Ella asintió.

Sen camino hasta doblar en una esquina; en ese momento se llevo una gran impresión, al ver una misteriosa figura observándolo.

-"¿Te divertiste?"- dijo la figura, aunque el no podía observarla en la oscuridad, noto que se trataba de una joven

-"Así es ¿algún problema"- respondió el

-"Por supuesto, tu cargo de instructor te prohibe rotundamente involucrarte sentimentalmente con cualquier practicante a tu cargo"- dijo ella. El se quedo estupefactazo; la autoridad con la que le hablaba, y esa presencia que emanaba, estaba seguro que solo podia tratarse de una persona.

-"Además, por si lo has olvidado; tienes un compromiso moral con otra persona"- dijo ella

-"Lo se, es solo que…"-

-"Entiendo, en ese caso nunca lo olvides"- dijo ella dando media vuelta -"Una cosa mas, jamás tuvimos esta conversación"- habiendo terminado de hablar, se marcho, dejando a Sen completamente sorprendido, el rostro con el rostro lleno de sudor y en su corazón un temible sentimiento de tristeza e impotencia.

Mientras Umeko veía a Sen alejándose, un sentimiento de tristeza la invadió, pero en ese momento una ráfaga de viento la despertó de su sueño

-"Puuu, ¿Cuándo olvide que un cuanto de hadas solo es un cuento de hadas?"-

-"Vaya, hasta que dices algo coherente, Koume"- la voz conocida de un joven detrás de ella la hizo voltear; mientras su rostro se llenaba de una indescriptible sensación.

En un lugar muy apartado una joven, estaba muy impaciente hablando por teléfono

-"Así es hermanito, dile a mama que este fin de semana estaré de regreso en casa, ¿sabes? No puedo esperar para verlos a ti, a mama, a mis hermanos y por supuesto a el, a mi prometido"-


	8. Joyas

_Los personajes aquí mencionados no son de mi propiedad; pertenecen a sus creadores (Toei). Las situaciones que experimentaran y las leyes que rigen este universo alterno han sido creadas por mi para la realización de este fanfic el cual no tiene fines de lucro_

Cap 8

Dentro de la cámara del Gran Maestro, se encontraban dos figuras muy atentas ante lo que ahí se encontraban discutiendo, uno de ellos era un chico, aparentemente joven de cabello claro y corto, ojos claros. Algo alto vistiendo una túnica en colores azul y blanco. La otra figura correspondía a una mujer también de cabello claro, corto hasta los hombros, y ojos oscuros, ella vestía una túnica en color blanco.

-"Entonces Maestro"- dijo el joven -"las profecías se están cumpliendo"-

-"Así es Hikaru"- afirmo el Maestro -"no podemos estar seguros de cuando y ni con que intención, pero un enemigo se aproxima y tendremos que estar alerta para cualquier cosa que pueda ocurrir a partir de ahora"-

-"¿Crees que sea correcto involucrar a esos chicos en estos?, recuerda que son las Sombras las encargadas de protegernos, y por lo que mencionas el numero de estas ya esta completado…"-

-"Yo no los involucre, es su destino participar en esta batalla, solo los estoy preparando para que despierten su potencial dormido y así no sufran tanto por lo que les espera. Además, no creo que sea necesario que te recuerde cual es la razón por la cual son necesarios exactamente 12 Sombras, Miyuki"-

-"Si hasta yo lo se…"- dijo una joven que había aparecido en el lugar -"…y eso que no pertenezco ni a las Sombras ni a los Diamantes"-

-"Siempre con tus comentarios, Marie"- menciono Hikaru

-"Vamos, no seas tan frío con migo… Diamante Orion"-

-"¿Nuevamente estas alardeando de tu posición?"-

-"Pero si yo no alardeo nada, cualquiera, inclusive tu, desearía tener mis habilidades"-

-"Claro, solo por esas habilidades que tienes eres la mano derecha del Maestro, sino no serias nadie"- dijo Hikaru poniéndose en pie y tomando una postura de ataque

-"¿Quieres pelear Orion?, con gusto complaceré tu deseo"- dijo Marie, al tiempo que se disponía a atacar

-"Marie, Hikaru, ya es suficiente"- interrumpió el maestro -"arreglen sus diferencias en otra parte"-

-"Si Maestro"- respondieron los dos jóvenes

-"Marie, sabes perfectamente que interrumpir de esta manera mis reuniones no se te esta permitido, amenos de que…"-

-"A menos de que se trate de una emergencia"- completo Marie -"y en este caso, así es Maestro"-

-"¿Qué sucede?"-

-"Tengo un mensaje urgente para usted… se trata de Circe"-

Mientras tanto en otro sitio de aquel lugar, Hoji y los demás se encontraban con la maestra Swan. El examen de Ranru y sus compañeros había finalizado, aparentemente se encontraban solos en el lugar, sin saber que detrás de una de las puertas eran observados por una misteriosa figura.

-"Bien, ya los preparativos están terminados. El torneo abierto comenzara a las 5:00 pm aproximadamente, será en el Dojo Shiroi, de todas maneras sus alumnos ya conocen esta y toda la información pertinente, solo es cuestión de esperar a que acudan"- decía ella

-"¿Y el torneo de instructores?"- Pregunta Jasmine

-"En el Palacio Central, comenzara aproximadamente a las 8:00 pm, recuerden que deben estar antes para la purificación previa y el encendido de las velas"-

-"Vaya, nuestro primer torneo de instructores, suena emocionante"- decía Hoji

-"Ustedes solo preocúpense por dar un buen papel, no se les pide mas"- dijo Swan al momento que daba media vuelta para marcharse

-"Maestra, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?"-

-"¿De que se trata Sen?"-

-"¿Qué gana con ocultarnos las cosas?, digo es cierto que no pertenecemos a los rangos mal altos, pero si ya no están incluyendo en el torneo de instructores es por algo, ¿díganos que esta pasando?"-

-"¿A que te refieres?"-

-"Vamos, usted misma debería saberlo"-

-"Sencillo"- dijo Jasmine -"Su actitud de desconfianza para con nosotros por nuestra próxima participación en el torneo de instructores, la necesidad de que dividir nuestros alumnos y también la insistencia de que peleen en el torneo abierto"-

-"No ocurre nada muchachos, son ideas suyas"- dijo ella disponiéndose a marcharse

-"No nos engañe"- dijo Hoji -"sabemos lo de las Sombras"-

-"¿Cómo?"- pregunta Swan

-"Se debían completar 12 Sombras, ese es el numero que deben estar activas, en el momento de una amenaza por parte del mal"-

-"Además"- continuo Sen -"la maestra Miyuki, nos debía entrenar en filosofía durante este tiempo, pero sus clases fueron canceladas por que el gran Maestro la mando a una misión especial, sin embargo ella esta aquí, junto a un Diamante mas ¿no es así?

Swan aun no podía salir de su asombro, estos jóvenes habían desarrollado un grado sorprendente de conciencia, luego de dar un profundo suspiro comenzó a hablar

-"Esta bien, es cierto, necesitamos un numero de peleadores, en todos los niveles para el momento de que alguien trate de atacarnos, y el hecho de que ustedes tres se estén desarrollando tan rápido y que sus compañeros se hayan convertido en Sombras, solo apoya nuestra teoría, estamos ante la amenaza de un enemigo"-

-"¿De quien se trata?, ¿Qué busca?"- pregunta Hoji

-"A ciencia cierta no lo sabemos, pero yo podría apostar que están en busca de…"- antes de que terminara de hablar escucharon el ruido de algunos artefactos de entrenamiento mientras se caían.

-"¿Quién esta ahí?"- pregunta Swan. Sen corre a buscar la razon de ese ruido, pero se encuentra con Umeko, quien se dirigia a ese lugar

-"Umeko ¿Qué haces aquí?"-

-"Ehh, eto maestro Sen ¿podría hablar con usted?"-

-"Por supuesto. Disculpa, antes de que comiences no viste a algun extraño por aquí?"-

-"¿Extraño?, no sabria decirle vengo llegando"

-"Ya veo, entonces ¿Qué ocurre Umeko?"-

-"La verdad es que no se si pueda asistir mañana a ese torneo"-

-"¿Alguna razón en especial?"-

-"No me siento lista, es todo"-

-"Yo creo que si lo estas, confió plenamente en ti, ¿sabes?"- Dijo el joven al tiempo que tomaba las manos de la muchacha que tenía en frente. Ella por su parte no sabia como responder, la noche anterior había sentido algo muy especial, pero no sabia como manejarlo, tenia miedo de tocar ese tema con el, además con la conversación que había escuchado sabia que algo estaba por ocurrir

-"Eh, eh, eh, te lo agradezco Sen, haré lo que pueda"- dijo ella soltando las brazos de el y con una sonrisa en su rostro comenzó a alejarse -"Intentare estar mañana puntual, hasta entonces"- dijo ella alejándose al tiempo que agitaba su mano de un lado a manera de despedida

-"Que tonto soy"- dijo Sen dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose a donde sus compañeros lo esperaban

Mientras tanto, de nuevo en la cámara del maestro, solo se encontraban el y Miyuki, ya que Hikaru se había retirado para hacer algunas arreglos para el torneo de instructores y Marie seguía en su misión de vigilar lo que el maestro le habia pedido.

-"Te noto preocupado"- decía Miyuki

-"Nosotros en vísperas de una gran batalla y aunado a eso, los discípulos de Circe…"-

-"Pero no estarán mucho tiempo aquí o si?"-

-"Ellos tienen una misión muy importante que cumplir, y en cada mundo que visiten deberán aprenden una nueva enseñanza que les ayudara a hacer lo que tengan que hacer, eso fue lo que Circe me dijo aquella vez, no debemos permitir que esto caiga en manos de sus enemigos"- dijo mientras mostraba una pieza en color blanco que estaba guardada en un cofre.

-"Cambiando de tema"- dijo ella, con una cara un poco mas alegre -"¿Estas seguro que no quieres que sea yo la juez del torneo de instructores?"-

-"No es necesario, Hikaru lo hará muy bien, además, el de juez central, ya sabes quien será el auxiliar, harán un muy buen papel, Swan se encargara del torneo abierto. Así que descuida, puedes irte sin problemas, solo te pido que no tardes en localizarlo, es preciso que todos los diamantes estén aquí lo antes posible"-

Miyuki asintió, saliendo de la habitación, dejando al maestro observando la pieza que tenia bajo su cuidado; guardo la pieza que traia en sus manos junto a otra de un color blanco que brillaba como el sol.

En un lugar apartado, un sujeto vestido de blanco se encontraba hablando con "alguien", ambos estaban en la parte alta de lo que parecía ser un cerro, lo único que se podía ver de el era su vestimenta blanca, y de su acompañante solo una silueta.

-"Tu pequeño plan no esta dando resultados, necesito que hagas lo que tengas que hacer, pero debes entregarme esa joya en el tiempo acordado"- decía la silueta

-"No se preocupe maestro, así será"- decía el

-"No es algo que me preocupe humano, solo ocupo tener mi plan de reserva listo por si fracasan en su otra misión"-

-"¿Tanta confianza tienes en ellos?"-

-"Tengo suficiente confianza en ellos, pero también conozco a mis enemigos, y se que esta es una carrera contra reloj, si ellos ganan todas las piezas, necesito tener algo con que ponerme a la par"-

-"Prometió que la joya seria mía…."-

-"Y pienso cumplirlo, pero no lo olvides, no me falles, o pagaras las consecuencias"-

-"Sus deseos son ordenes, maestro"- dicho esto el sujeto fue transportado a un punto lejano de ese lugar

-"Ingenuo, en cuanto nos apoderemos de todo, este mundo será destruido, al igual que todo aquel que se oponga a nosotros"-

Al día siguiente, el momento tan esperado llego. Hoji, Jasmine y Sen, se encontraban en unas bancas esperando a sus alumnos, inmediatamente después llegan Ranru y Yukito, seguidos por Ban, la ultima en llegar fue Umeko.

El lugar parecía repleto de un numero muy elevado de peleadores, todos representando sus escuelas y sus estilos de pelea, el centro del lugar era una lona en color rojo, y en medio de esta, el símbolo que representaba al dios del Sol. Inmediatamente después entra Hikaru, seguido por algunas personas con túnicas plateadas, uno de ellos, se dispone a hablar.

-"Bienvenidos, peleadores a este que será el IX torneo abierto de artes marciales de este año"-


	9. Torneo parte 1

_Los personajes aquí mencionados no son de mi propiedad; pertenecen a sus creadores (Toei). Las situaciones que experimentaran y las leyes que rigen este universo alterno han sido creadas por mi para la realización de este fanfic el cual no tiene fines de lucro_

Cap 9

Todos los asistentes se encontraban muy atentos a las explicaciones de aquel sujeto

-"Todos los peleadores tendrán derecho a pelear como mínimo una vez, la primera ronda será una eliminación directa. Para la tercera ronda podrán subir peleadores que aunque no hayan ganado su pelea hayan demostrado un nivel combativo mínimo. Después de esta breve explicación, les pido un respetuoso saludo al juez de este torneo. El maestro Huea Hikaru"-

Hikaru se acerca al lugar en donde se encontraba hablando el encapuchado y después de saludarlo a el y al publico hace una atenta mirada a su alrededor.

-"A ese sujeto lo he visto en alguna parte"- comenta Ban

-"Es Hikaru, uno de los peleadores mas fuertes de nuestra escuela"- responde Jasmine -"Es del mismo nivel que el maestro Asuka o la maestra Swan"-

-"Muy buenas tardes peleadores, maestros, instructores y espectadores"- comienza a hablar Hikaru -"Es un honor para mi ser designado como juez central en este torneo. Las reglas ya las conocen, pero para aquellos que este sea su primer torneo las repetiré: Los combates serán a 5 puntos, solo se les permite pelear en el terreno de la lona roja, aquel peleador que se salga de ese espacio tendrá medio punto en su contra. El golpe debe ser ejecutado con control; si yo o cualquiera de los jueces auxiliares notamos una intención de lastimar a su oponente con su ataque, ese peleador quedara descalificado. Golpes y patadas a la cara son marcados,al cuerpo es golpeo con control, golpeas a las rodillas o debajo de ellas no cuentan como punto, a menos de que sean seguidas de un golpe o patada a alguna otra parte del cuerpo"-

-"Son muchas reglas"- comenta Ranru

-"Es solo por su protección, no queremos que se lastimen… mas de la cuenta"- le responde Sen

-"Cualquier golpe al cuerpo cuenta como un punto. Alguna técnica o inmovilización del oponente contaran como dos puntos ¿Alguna duda?"-

-"Ninguna"- respondieron los peleadores"-

-"Muy bien, hagan favor de ir con el juez que estará en el centro de la lona"- uno de los encapuchados, se para en frente de la lona portando una especie de caja con un agujero en el centro -"Los combates se efectuaran entre los números que salgan iguales, 1 vs 1, 2 vs 2 etc, el torneo comenzara 10 minutos después de que todos los peleadores tengan su numero asignado"-

-"Puuu… Ahí muchos peleadores no terminaremos nunca"- exclama Umeko

-"Si son muchos, calculo entre 20 o 25"- dice Jasmine

-"¿Solo 20 o 25?"- pregunta Ranru -"No es posible, ahí mucha mas gente"-

-"La gran mayoría son espectadores, en verdad ahí muy pocos practicantes dispuestos a pelear. Ahora les conviene ir a escoger su numero"- Los cuatro están deacuerdo y se dirigen a donde se encuentran repartiendo los combates, una fila ya algo larga. De pronto algo llama la atención de Jasmine, quien se asombra al ver un par de figuras conocidas en la parte de delante de la fila

-"Hoji, ya los viste"- decía ella señalando a aquellas figuras -"¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?, ¿no se supone que para ellos ya no es necesario pelear en este torneo?"-

-"Si, no cabe duda son ellos"- respondió Hoji -"Esos trajes de pelea son inconfundibles, mas no tengo idea de lo que pueda hacer aqui"-

-"¿Ya viste?, ahí uno mas de ellos"- comenta Sen

-"Quizás sea un novato en su escuela, aun asi, esta con ellos"- dice Hoji

-"No tienen porque preocuparse"- comenta una voz femenina detrás de ellos -"Confió en que sus muchachos darán su mejor papel"- los tres jóvenes voltean al mismo tiempo para ver quien era la persona que les hablaba

-"Marie-sama"- respondieron ellos cuando supieron la reconocieron e hicieron un saludo mas formal que el acostumbrado

-"¿Marie-sama?"- pregunta Marie algo sorprendida -"Ja, no se preocupen, no pienso mandarlos nuevamente a dar un paseo por otra dimensión, solo espero que no se repita ese comentario, ¿Hoji?"-

-"¿Todo yo?"- menciona apanado el chico mientras Jasmine reacción con una leve sonrisa

-"Hola nee san"-

-"Mai, ¿Qué haces aquí?"-

-"Apoyo a tus alumnos ¿Qué otra cosa crees, tonto?"-

-"Disculpe la pregunta, pero ¿Qué hace usted aquí?"- le pregunta Jasmine a Marie

-"Burlarme del ridículo que pueda hacer Hikaru ¿Qué mas?"- responde ella de una manera sarcástica para el asombro de todos -"Como sea, estaré por ahí vigilando"- dicho esto desapareció entre la multitud

-"Maestro, aquí estamos"- en ese momento llegan los cuatro jóvenes

-"¿y bien?"- pregunta Jasmine

-"Yo soy el 2, Yukito el 7, Ban el 5 y Umeko 10"-

-"Serás de las ultimas en pelear, eso es suerte Umeko"- comenta Sen, ante lo que Mai hace una mueca de desagrado

-"Ella debe ser.."- comenta Mai con la mirada puesta en Umeko

-"Bien, no pelearan entre ustedes, Ranru serás la primera que nos represente, da lo mejor"- comenta Hoji

-"Una pregunta había algunos que junto a su nombre mencionaban un animal o algo así ¿Qué representa eso?"- pregunta Yukito

-"Es algo complicado que se nos ha estado pasando explicarles, pero por el momento, solo deben saber que en combate todos representamos "un ente divino" o "divinizado", generalmente los que ya lo tienen definido son peleadores avanzados, pero no todos cumplen esa regla"- respondió Sen

Después de esto los jóvenes se pusieron a descansar esperando que los combates comenzaran, de pronto los encapuchados hacen un circulo y Hikaru regresa al lugar de donde hablo al principio

-"Muy bien, declaro que el torneo oficialmente ha comenzado. Peleadores 1, favor de pasar al centro"- un joven vestido de negro con vivos plateados, cola de caballo y barba se aproximaba mientras que del otro lado una joven un poco mas alta que el, también de negro, pero con vivos blancos se colocaba a su lado. Después del saludo el combate comenzó. El joven realizo varios movimientos alrededor de ella, mientras que su contrincante solo aguardaba el momento de contra atacar, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que el primer punto favoreciera a la chica, el contra ataque de el fue directo, un golpe a la cara, ella reacciono con una patada al estomago.

-"Asami a mejorado"- comenta Hoji

-"No te confíes, esta peleando contra el mas débil del torneo"- responde Jasmine

Asami ahora comienza a contra atacar, ya que ve a su oponente cansado, un golpe volado a la cara, el se lo cubre, inmediatamente después una barrida para marcarle un golpe a la cara a su oponente que yacía en el suelo. Hikaru lo marca como técnica y le da 2 puntos, el ultimo golpe a su favor lo gana con una segunda patada al estomago. La pelea había terminado el joven lucia muy lastimado, mientras que ella apenas y tenía alguna muestra de sudor en su frente. La lona queda vacía para recibir a los siguientes peleadores

-"Números 2, al centro"- menciono Hikaru

-"Vamos Ranru, tu puedes"- gritaron al mismo tiempo Ban y Umeko. Del otro lado de la lona, una joven de cabello negro sujeto con una cola de caballo, piel blanca, vestida con un saco amarillo y un pantalón negro era quien se ponía de pie. En sus manos, un par de guantes negros.

-"¿Qué?, su oponente será Ran?"- pregunta muy asombrada Mai

-"¿Ran?"- preguntan Umeko y Ban

-"Uzaki Ran, de la escuela Beast Arts"- responde Sen

-"La escuela Beast Arts"- continua Jasmine adelantándose a una nueva pregunta -"Esta a cargo del maestro Sha Fu, tiene el mismo nivel que nuestro maestro, inclusive me atrevería a decir que lo supera"-

-"Los detalles después, el combate estar por comenzar"- dijo Hoji

Los jueces habían dado la señal para comenzar, Ranru había adoptado una guardia cerrada: piernas ligeramente separadas, y los brazos pegados al cuerpo con las manos algo entre abiertas. Mientras su oponente tenia una guardia abierta: Las piernas juntas, ambos brazos extendidos, uno hacia el frente el otro hacia atrás, con los puños completamente cerrados. Ninguna de las dos parecía estar dispuesta a dar el primer golpe. Fue Ranru quien se aventuro primero. Se acerco rápidamente con un golpe de frente que iba directamente a la cara de ella, Ran hace un ángulo y evita que el golpe la toque, lanzándole una patada de empeine al hígado a Ranru. El primer punto había sido para ella.

Ranru aun adolorida por el golpe vuelve a su postura de ataque, Ran hace lo mismo. Ranru sabe que no puede volver a atacar de la misma manera, ya que seria inútil. En ese instante se le viene a la mente el examen con el maestro Asuka, inmediatamente después se cambia de guardia (tenia la pierna derecha atrás, la cambia al frente y sus manos las abre un poco). Se acerca a Ran marcando un golpe de frente, ella intenta volver a esquivarlo pero en ese preciso instante, Ranru salta y tira una patada de empeine con la pierna derecha a la altura de la cara de Ran, quien alcanza a cubrirla un poco con sus manos, pero perdiendo un poco el equilibrio, Ranru cae y con una barrida derriba a su ponente, termina el ataque con un gancho descendente a la cara

-"Técnica, 2 puntos"- menciona uno de los jueces auxiliares. Inmediatamente después Ran se incorpora al tiempo que vuelve a colocarse en guardia para continuar la pelea

"Esta novata tiene buena técnica, mas no debo dejar que se confié. No quería usar esto en la primera ronda, pero si no utilizo toda mi energía, quizás para cuando me toque pelear nuevamente ya este recuperada. Solo espero no se vaya a pasar la mano". Decía Ran para si misma. Cuando Hikaru dio la señal para continuar, Ranru se puso en guardia, mientras Ran se alejo de su oponente hasta quedar ella justo en la orilla de la lona y Ranru casi en el centro. Ran no se encontraba segura de lo que iba a hacer, y a Ranru la había tomado por sorpresa.

-"Geki Jyu… Cheetah Ken"- En ese momento Ran respiro un par de veces mientras que con sus manos hacia cambios de guardia dejando la mano que había tenido adelante ahora atrás y viceversa

-"¿Qué?, ¿su técnica especial?"- pregunta Jasmine

-"¡Oh un cheeta!"- exclama toda animada Umeko

-"¿Puedes verlo?"- pregunta Mai

-"Por supuesto, claramente se ve un Cheetah ahí, arriba de ella"- Insistía Umeko al mientras Ban y Yukito se quedaban callados sin saber que decir

En ese momento Ran, corre hacia donde se encuentra su oponente; antes de llegar da un salto hacia delante y se deja caer llevándose a Ranru al piso, pero sin caer ella. Luego con Ranru en el piso ella le marca dos golpes con ambas manos, a la altura de la boca del estomago.

-"Técnica, 2 puntos"- menciona uno de los jueces

-"Técnica especial"- menciona Hikaru -"3 puntos"-

-"¿Qué fue eso?"- pregunta Ban

-"Geki Jyu"- dice Hoji -"La técnica especial de Beast Arts"-

-"El maestro Sha Fu, maneja la energía interna de cada persona como la representación de le energía del mundo exterior, al hacer el Geki Jyu, incorporas energía externa a tu interior y la dejas fluir de un ataque al exterior, muy diferente de lo que nos enseña el maestro, el nos enseño que la energía interna y externa son una misma, puedes lanzar un golpe, similar al que ella lanzo, pero ese golpe lo canalizas en un punto determinado, no sale tan "expresivo" como lo que acaban de ver"- menciona Sen

-"En otras palabras, dejas salir gran parte de tu energía interna al exterior, en la forma de un ataque muy propio del animal al que representas. Ella representa el Cheetah, por lo mismo primero el ataque de velocidad y después los golpes tan certeros que lanzo. El maestro Sha Fu desde los primeros días hace descubrir que representas para que controles el Geki Jyu; por eso Sen les dijo que el requisito de que solo son los avanzados quienes conocen a quien representan en el mundo material no se aplica a todos por igual"- comenta Hoji

-"Entonces, ese tal Sha Fu y el maestro ¿están peleados?"- pregunta Ban

-"En lo absoluto"- responde Jasmine -"Hasta donde yo se, no tienen problemas, tienen el mismo sentido de justicia y de conciencia, sin embargo el maestro no aprueba que se use esa técnica o alguna parecida. Según parece ser, los únicos que pueden realizar un ataque parecido a ese son los Diamantes, los maestros del nivel de Hikaru y los demás. Inclusive no se si un Sombra, que son los guerreros de elite puedan controlarlo. Ese ataque debería de prohibirse en torneos, no saben el daño que llega a causar, tanto para el contrincante como para el que lo ejecuta"- dicho esto ultimo Jasmine aprieta el puño con fuerza, pero Hoji pone su mando en el hombro de ella pata intentar calmarla.

Hasta ese momento, Ranru aun permanecía en el piso, todo el pecho le dolía, sentía el estomago revuelto y los hombros pesados. Como pudo se puse en pie. Las piernas comenzaron a temblarle, la vista se le había nublado. Luego de la señal de Hikaru, ambas jóvenes se habían quedado esperando, claramente se veía que Ranru estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por permanecer en pie. Ran había comenzado a respirar un poco mas rápido, sabia que después de ese ataque tenia que terminar el combate inmediatamente, y procurando no lastimar de mas a su oponente, se aproxima lentamente y con un una patada de lado al estomago hace caer a Ranru, a quien esta ves le seria mas difícil aun volver a ponerse en pie. Hikaru declara a Ran como la ganadora. Ella se dirige hacia donde se encontraban sus compañeros

-"Se te paso la mano, Ran"- le comenta una mujer vestida con un traje negro y blanco, el cabello negro y a la altura de los hombros de piel blanca.

-"Estará bien, procure no dañar puntos vitales además, no use toda mi energía en el ataque"-

-"Escuchen con atención, no están aquí para lastimarlos, sino para cumplir con el encargo del maestro Sha Fu. Ran descansa, ustedes dos; prepárense para sus respectivos combates"- decía la mujer

-"Si, Miki-san"-

Mientras tanto uno de los jueces había llevado a Ranru hacia donde estaban sus compañeros

-"¿Cómo te encuentras?"- pregunta Jasmine

-"Adolorida y mareada, pero se esta pasando"-

-"Cuando te puedas poner en pie, ve a la enfermería"- dijo Mai

-"Tienes suerte de estar con vida"- responde Jasmine

-"Bien, ya saben lo duro que puede llegar a ser Beast Arts; Umeko, Ban, Yukito, no se confíen, a alguno de ustedes le tocara pelear con alguno de ellos"- dijo Hoji

-"Si"- contestan los tres

Los combates continuaron hasta que llego el turno de Ban

-"Peleadores 5, al centro"- Ban se acerca a la lona algo dudoso, pero, mas sin embargo, del otro lado no se acercaba nadie

-"¿Qué es esto? ¿Se acobardo su oponente?"- decía Mai

-"Peleadores 5: Akaza Ban; Fukami Retsu, al centro"- menciona uno de los jueces. En ese momento un joven mas alto que Ran, de cabello negro algo largo, ojos negros y piel algo aperlada vestido con el mismo traje que Ran, solo que en color azul se acercaba lentamente hacia donde se encontraba Ban

-"¿Qué?, ¿Otro Beast Arts?"- mencionaron Hoji, Sen, Mai y Jasmine al unísono

-"Esto no es nada bueno"- decía Ban al tiempo que se ponía en su guardia y junto con su oponente esperaban la señal para comenzar el combate.


	10. Torneo parte 2

_Los personajes aquí mencionados no son de mi propiedad; pertenecen a sus creadores (Toei). Las situaciones que experimentaran y las leyes que rigen este universo alterno han sido creadas por mi para la realización de este fanfic el cual no tiene fines de lucro_

Cap 10

La pelea entre Ban y Retsu había demostrado ser lo que la gran mayoría esperaba. Retsu se encontraba delante de Ban por dos puntos. Dos ataques mas o una técnica y se llevaría la victoria. Recargada en un balcón que se encontraba en la segunda planta y daba una vista general de todo el lugar se encontraba Marie, lejos de la multitud, pensativa.

-"Ban se ha sabido defender, Retsu suele ser mas agresivo con sus oponentes, esta peleando a un buen nivel; aun así ese joven sigue en pie, tengo la impresión de que da para mas. Si tan solo se atreviera a hacer un ataque directo, emparejaría el marcador"- en ese instante la joven de cabello negro sacudió un poco su cabeza y volvió a centrar su mirada en la pela.

-"¿Qué estoy diciendo, no estoy aquí para apoyar a nadie, además ese sujeto me importa muy poco. Lo que si me preocupa es el porque están los discípulos del maestro Sha Fu en este torneo, pensé que se presentarían al de instructores; ¿Qué estarán tramando, Miki-san?"- dijo mientras volteaba a ver a la mujer de negro que acompañaba a Ran y al otro joven.

-"Punto para Ban"- menciono Hikaru. Ban había logrado escapar a uno de los ganchos que Retsu le daba a la cara para conectarle un golpe a la altura del abdomen.

-"Nada mal novato, ya era hora"- comento Retsu haciendo una ligera mueca al tiempo que se colocaba en su guardia

-"Fue solo suerte maldita sea, no se como vencerlo, me hace una técnica y estaré perdido y si…"- Decía Ban mientras que la imagen de la pelea entre Ranru y Ran cruzaba su mente. Retsu noto el descuido de su rival y haciendo un rápido movimiento se coloco detrás de el al tiempo que sujetaba su brazo derecho contra su cuello provocándole algo de asfixia.

-"Si tanto miedo tienes de salir lastimado, no pelees a la defensiva y atácame lo mejor que puedas"- le dijo Retsu a su oponente al tiempo que un movimiento llevaba a Ban al suelo, haciéndose merecedor de un punto mas.

Ban se incorporaba después del movimiento de Retsu, no sabia e porque ni el como, pero su oponente había leído sus pensamientos. El en repetidas ocasiones había encontrado la forma de entrar fácilmente con un ataque a su oponente, mas sin embargo en es preciso instante la imagen de la técnica especial que Ran uso contra su compañera. Ni siquiera sabia si aquel joven usaría algo parecido. Fue ahí cuando un chispazo le ilumino, aunado a las palabras que Retsu le había dicho.

-"Ranru nos demostró que podemos salir de esta"- se dijo el joven para si mismo, al tiempo que se colocaba en una guardia distinta a la que había estado usando.

-"Muy bien novato, demuéstrame de lo que eres capaz, tal como el maestro Sha Fu nos dijo"-

Ban, lanza una serie de golpes al rostro de su oponente el cual se los defiende fácilmente, luego sujeta uno de los brazos de Retsu y le marca dos patadas de empeine, una al estomago y la otra a la altura del cuello.

-"Dos puntos por técnica"- menciona el juez auxiliar. Gran parte de los espectadores, Marie inclusive se quedan atónitos por el movimiento de Ban

-"Ven, a eso me refería"- comenta Marie con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro

-"Wow, Ban es general, sigue así"- menciona Umeko emocionada dando brincos de alegría.

-"¿Y esta loca, bueno eso que, bien por Ban"- exclama Mai, en tanto que los demás solo asentían ligeramente con la cabeza

-"Muy bien, ahora solo hace falta que Retsu no sea muy exagerado cuando se lleve la victoria"- comentaba Ran mientras observaba la pelea mientras tomaba una bebida que traía consigo. 

-"Bien Retsu vamos, tu puedes"- decía el joven que se encontraba al lado de Ran

-"Jan¿quieres ser menos dramático?"- dijo la joven en tono serio, mientras su compañero la veía con cara de apenado.

Después del ultimo movimiento de Ban, la pelea habia tomado otro rumbo, para cada ataque que cualquiera de los dos realizase el otro tenia ya preparado un contra ataque; golpes, patadas, ganchos, bloqueos, ninguno de los dos parecía querer desistir. 

Retsu salta y le tira una patada a la cara a Ban, quien logra cubrírsela inmediatamente, pero no logra ver llegar una segunda patada, que Retsu impacta en su abdomen

-"Punto para Retsu. Retsu gana la pelea"- comenta Hikaru luego de ver como Ban cae por la fuerza del impacto quien recibió. No se encontraba lastimado, pero si adolorido por ese ultimo ataque. 

-"Oh vaya, perder no fue tan trágico como me imaginaba"- comento Ban, mientras se incorporaba del ultimo ataque y si dirigía a donde se encontraban sus compañeros.

-"Muy bien peleado Retsu"- decía la mujer que acompañaba a Jan y Ran

-"Muchas gracias, Miki-san"-

-"Retsu es el mejor, el mejor"- comentaba emocionado Jan

-"¿Crees que fue buena idea terminar la pelea así, digo, después del trabajo que te costó…"- le dijo en tono serio Ran

-"Descuida, se que estará bien, yo ya cumplí mi parte; el resto como sabes, depende de sus instructores"-

Por su parte, Ban recibía aplausos, apapachos y felicitaciones

-"Muy bien Ban, estuviste genial"- comenta emocionada Umeko

-"Peleaste muy bien, lastima que te llegara la inspiración tan tarde"- comentó Sen

-"No importa, es mejor tarde que nunca, además aprendí algo valioso"- dijo Ban recordando las palabras de Retsu nuevamente

-"Eso es lo importante, que en cada pelea aprendas algo nuevo, no tanto si ganas o pierdes"- puntualizo Jasmine

"El participante Ling, no puede continuar, el ganador es Ginki"- comenta el juez. Ban y los demás voltean hacia el lugar de la pelea. Varios jueces estaban alrededor de un joven de cabello corto, vestido con un traje azul con blanco, mientras un joven alto, de cabello negro y largo vestido con un traje rojo y azul se encontraba observando la escena desde cerca

-"¿Qué ocurrió aquí, la pela apenas si había comenzado"- pregunta Ranru atónita como el resto de sus compañeros.

-"Ese infeliz de Ginki, lo volvió a hacer. No entiendo como Hikaru no lo descalifica"- comenta Hoji

-"¿Quién es Ginki?- pregunta Ban

-"Un peleador clandestino, siempre que entra a torneos, gana las peleas de un solo golpe lastimando los puntos vitales de su oponente. Es un tipo muy sucio con su técnica"- Aclara Sen; en ese momento todos regresaron la vista al escenario, al parecer Ling se había incorporado y Hikaru hablaba con el otro joven

-"Escucha: ya se te ha dicho que tienes prohibido hacer esas técnicas, como tu oponente esta bien, no te expulsare; pero vuelve a repetirlas y este será el ultimo torneo donde harás una aparición"- dijo en tono autoritario, ante lo cual Ginki hizo un gesto que indicaba la poca importancia que le presto a lo que le dijo el juez.

-"La siguiente pelea comenzara en unos minutos, se les pide a todos los peleadores estar atentos"- dice otro de los jueces, mientras seguían reanimando a aquel peleador.

-"Este torneo a dado mas sorpresas de las que habíamos esperado"- comenta Jasmine quien junto a Sen y Hoji se habían apartado de sus alumnos

-"Me sorprende la presencia de Ran y de Retsu, el que hayan peleado contra nuestros alumnos no es por pura casualidad, les aseguro que al otro le tocara pelear o contra Yukito o contra Umeko"- decía Hoji

-"Todo esto esta muy sospechoso, tendremos que hablar con la maestra Swan en el torneo de instructores, presiento que aun ahí algo que no nos han dicho"- ahora es Sen quien habla, pero en un tono muy serio, algo realmente le estaba preocupando porque no era común esa actitud en el

-"Tranquilo Sen, no saques conclusiones apresuradas. Esperemos a ver como termina esto"- dice Jasmine tratando de calmar a su compañero

-"Peleadores 7 favor de acudir al centro"-

-"Bien, Yukito, da lo mejor"- le comenta Ranru para apoyar a su compañero

-"Si"- responde este. Se acerca a la lona, mientras que en los rostros de sus compañeros se refleja al observan quien será su oponente

-"Bien ahora es el turno de Jan"- comenta un joven alto, de callo algo largo y claro que vestía el mismo uniforme que Ran y Retsu

-"Era de esperarse"- menciona Yukito poniéndose en guardia ante su contrincante

-"Puuuu, este torneo esta arreglado" decía Umeko quien se sentaba en una banca cercana mientras con cara de desilusión se disponía a ver la nueva pelea. En ese momento dirigió su mirada a una pequeña ánfora café que se encontraba en el piso tirara cerca de ella

-"Oh agua, que bien ya me estaba dando sed"- Umeko se apresura a abrir el ánfora y le da un sorbo en ese momento… -"Uyy, sabe raro… en fin tengo mucha sed"-

Mientras tanto en la pelea, Yukito había tomando una pose de pelea corta, a la vez que su oponente una parecida a la de el. De n movimiento, Yukito se dirigió hacia su oponente con una combinación entre golpes y patadas que el joven de rojo se quitaba con alguna facilidad. Este responde a los ataques con una serie de golpes que hace retroceder a Yukito, en eso sujeta uno de sus brazos y con su mano libre le da un golpe directo a la cara de Jan, obteniendo así el primer punto de la pelea

Después de esto Jan es quien comienza el contra ataque, con una serie de ganchos a la cara. Yukito logra esquivarlo e impactarle una patada al abdomen. El siguiente movimiento corre departe de Yukito, lanzándose en una embestida a su oponente, Jan lo recibe con una barrida para después marcarle una patada a la cara. El juez marca este último movimiento como una técnica, poniendo el marcador parejo. Luego de que Yukito se hubiera incorporado, Jan lo ataca con una patada de empeine al cuerpo, este lo intercepta y mientras los sujeta del cuello, desplanta a su oponente hacia el suelo.

-"Jan"- grita Ran, al ver el golpe que acababa de recibir su compañero. 

-"Ese chico es rudo, hubiera sido mejor que yo me enfrentara con el"- menciona Retsu

-"Tranquilos, Jan aun no ah perdido, además no es indispensable que el gane"- menciona la mujer que los acompaña

-"Ahora veras chico listo"- menciona Jan, al tiempo que hacia una serie de movimientos parecidos a los de su compañera -"Geki Jyu… Tigre Ken"- En ese precio instante Jan se dirige hacia su oponente y lo ataca con una serie de patada en el aire. Yukito quien había predecido el ataque logra escapar aparentemente de todos los golpes

-"¿Qué?"- menciona Jan sorprendido

-"Lo note en la pelea de nuestras compañeras, esa técnica especial es algo así como si as bajo la manga, requiere mucha energía, por ello lo deja como su ultimo recurso, ya que al gastar energía les resulta contra producente si lo hacen desde un principio. Ahora que lo has usado y fallaste podré vencerte fácilmente"-

Yukito salta y marca lo que parece ser una patada que se dirige al rostro de Jan, cuando esta a unos centímetros del impacto este pierde el control y cae desmayado a un lado de su oponente

-"Yukito no puede continuar, el participante Jan gana"- menciona Hikaru

-"No me subestimes, chico rudo"- menciona Jan alejándose de Yukito 

-"Que tonto, creyó tener la pelea asegurada, pensó que con esquivar el Geki Jyu de Jan bastaría. Es bueno, lastima que perdiera de esa manera"- comento Retsu a sus compañeras 

-"Bien, hemos terminado nuestro encargo ahora, diviértanse en sus siguientes pelas chicos"-

-"Miki-san ¿Aun queda una alumna de ellos no es así?"- pregunta Ran

-"Así es, pero eso ya no es nuestra obligación"- responde la mujer

Yukito había despertado, se encontraba con sus amigos

-"¿Qué paso?"-

-"Te confiaste tarado, eso paso"- responde Ranru

-"Demonios"- contesta este

-"Dieron lo mejor, estamos orgullosos. No sabíamos que les tocaría enfrentarse a ellos, descuiden todo estará bien, vendrán otros torneos"- Comenta Sen tratando de apoyar a los chicos

Mientras tanto, en la cámara del gran maestro, este se encontraba meditando, con la vista muy fija en un espejo.

-"Este torneo ha resultado ser muy interesante"-

-"Lo interesante, es que hayas mandado a tus alumnos a una pela sin sentido"- menciona una figura desde las sombras

-"Y lo que mas me sorprende a mi, es que no te quedaras con los brazos cruzados… Sha Fu"- responde el maestro. 

-"Je je je"- la figura comienza a salir de las sombras, se trata de un hombre, mas bien, un gato con forma humanoide, de color entre amarillo, blanco y castaño; vistiendo un traje rojo, con colores azul y blanco entre otros -"Tiempo sin verte, viejo amigo"-

-"Lo se, nuestros encuentros deberían de ser tomando el te, no en circunstancias como estas"-

-"¿Circunstancias como estas, te preocupas demasiado, ese es tu mas grande error…. Doggy"- En ese momento el maestro se descubre su cara de la capucha que traía, dejando a la vista su rostro, al igual que el de Sha Fu, era una figura humanoide, este representaba una especie de lobo o can, de colores azul claro y blanco

-"¿Dices que me preocupo de mas, solo lo necesario"- dijo el maestro Doggy, quien dirigió su vista hacia la de Sha fu por primera ves desde que este apareció -"Todos los presagios se están cumpliendo, una amenaza esta próxima y…"-

-"Tomas decisiones a la ligera, como el hecho de mandar a esos jóvenes a pelear a un torneo aun sabiendo que no tendrían problemas en llevarse los primeros lugares, solo los estarías exponiendo a enemigos que no necesitan"- comenta Sha Fu

-"La idea de que participaran en ese torneo era para que aumentaran sus habilidades y que se siguieran desarrollando"-

-"Si es un buen propósito, pero ellos son mas fuertes de lo que aparentan, te aseguro que tienen el mismo nivel que sus instructores o igual un poco menos; por eso mande a Jan y a los otros al torneo. Su presencia ahí era paran enseñarles una gran lección: fortaleza, valor y prudencia; y además, evitar que despertaran la curiosidad de peleadores como Ginki"-

-"Como siempre pensando a un paso adelante del otro"- comenta Doggy con algo de resignación

-"Como maestro, tu también tienes esa habilidad, solo que tus miedos e incertidumbres te nivelan tu visión. Toma las cosas con calma, habla con tus alumnos de lo que tengas que hablar, cuentas con la ayuda de todos los Beast Arts siempre, jamás lo olvides"- dijo poniendo su pata en el hombro de Doggy

-"Gracias, viejo amigo"-

-"Por cierto, dale mis saludos a Circe"- dijo este antes de marcharse de la misma manera en como había llegado, dejando al maestro reflexionando sobre que seria lo que tendría que hacer.

De regreso en el torneo, la pelea que siguió al encuentro de Yukito había terminado con la victoria de una joven de cabello corto de color rubio, con algunas franjas en rosa. 

-"Peleadores con el numero 10, favor de pasar al centro"-

-"Bien, ahora será el turno de Umeko"- comenta Sen

-"Por fin veré que de especial tiene esa"- comenta para si misma Mai. Del otro lado una joven de cabello claro y a la altura del cuello, de piel blanca, vistiendo un traje a modo de vestido en color rosa con negro parecía ser la oponente de Umeko.

-"Oh vaya, le tocara pelear contra Houka, al menos no es un Beast Arts"- comenta Jasmine

-"Esto no es bueno, por cierto ¿y Umeko?"- pregunta Sen

-"Disculpen ¿Dónde esta la oponente de esa chica?"- pregunta Umeko, quien llegaba hacia donde todos se encontraban, sosteniendo su ánfora

-"Eres tu, apresúrate antes de que te descalifiquen, y dame eso para acá"- menciona Ban encaminando a su compañera hacia la lona de pelea al tiempo que tomaba el ánfora que esta traía

-"¡Oh! ya voy; ya voy, no grites"-

-"Peleadores, comiencen"-

-"Esta pelea será sencilla, toma esto niña"- menciona Houka lanzándose al ataque con una patada circular saltando hacia Umeko, quien ni siquiera había notado el ataque de su oponente, ya se encontraba esquivándolo y contra atacando con un golpe de lado al abdomen"-

-"Punto"- menciona uno de los jueces, luego del ultimo ataque Houka se lanza con una combinación de golpes y patadas, Umeko las esquiva todas y la manda a volar de una patada de empeine, después esta se lanza con una serie de golpes a la cara de la otra chica quien los recibe sin poder hacer nada

-"Tres a Cero, esa niña esta peleando muy bien"- dice Hoji

-"Eh, chicos"- interrumpe Ban -"¿Alguien quiere oler lo que estaba bebiendo Umeko?"- dice mostrando la ánfora que le quito a su compañera, Jasmine la toma y luego de cerciorarse de estar en lo correcto, con una expresión de total asombro menciona

-"Esto es Sake"-

-"¿Cómo?"- preguntan todos al unísono, con la misma expresión de Jasmine

Mientras tanto la pelea seguía favoreciendo a Umeko, Houka se había comenzado a desesperar por su frustración al ver como todos sus ataques fallaban. Ella sujeta a Umeko por el cuello, quedando este a espaldas suya, en ese momento con un extraño movimiento, Umako tira a su oponente al piso, y como esta iba cayendo también, cae a un lado la otra joven, pero le logra impactar un golpe de lado al pecho

-"Dos puntos por técnica, la ganadora"- menciona Hikaru, quien se dirige a las chicas, las levanta y se lleva a Umeko a donde se encontraban los demás

-"¿Qué ocurrió aquí, Hoji?"- 

-"No lo sabemos, se tomo esto, pero…"- dijo este mostrando el ánfora

-"Saben que entrar en esas condiciones a pelear es motivo des descalificación, como nadie salio herido y aun no sabemos el ser que representa la joven, lo pasare por alto esta ves, pero si no sale de ese estado para su siguiente pelea la descalifico"- dice Hikaru en todo serio y se dirige de nuevo a su lugar

-"Lo que nos faltaba una borracha"- dice Mai

-"La verdad peleo muy bien"- comenta Sen, mientras tratan de buscar una forma de quitarle ese estado a la joven

-"Los guerreros divinos del Lobo plateado y el Mono alado; y las constelaciones de Virgo y Acuario; nada mal"- Menciona Marie al tiempo que se alejaba del lugar.

Las peleas de la primera ronda terminaron, Ran, Retsu y Jan no tuvieron dificultades para ganar sus respectivas peleas, como había dicho Miki, se estaban divirtiendo. Umeko logro medio recuperarse para su pelea, y dio un buen papel, pero su contrincante fue menos confiado que la anterior y perdió estando a un punto de ganar. Ranru le preparo algo que le sirvió para terminar de mejorarse. Como era de esperarse Ran y Retsu llegaron a le final. Jan había perdido en la pelea anterior en contra de su compañero.

Es ultima pelea era la más tediosa, era un combate continuo a 3 minutos. Una serie de golpes, patadas, amarres, desplantes y técnicas fue lo que durante esos tres minutos se pudieron observar, una patada a la cara, mientras marcaba un golpe al abdomen fue lo que hizo a los jueces darle la victoria Ran. 

Luego de la pelea final Hoji, Sen, Jasmine y los demás se encontraban saliendo del lugar cuando Miki y los demás jóvenes los interceptan

-"Muy bien peleado muchachos"- dice esta

-"Muchas gracias"- dijo Jasmine -"¿Y usted es?"-

-"Masaki Miki, la mano derecha del maestro Sha Fu, me da gusto ver que los nuevos talentos sean tan fuertes, ah por cierto, esto es para ustedes"-

-"¿Qué es?"- pregunta Ranru

-"Una bebida energética y curativa, la fabrica la compañía de Miki-san, les ayudara a reponerse mas rápido de todas sus heridas, tanto físicas, como espirituales"- comenta Retsu

-"Miki-san, disculpe pero¿Por qué Beast Arts peleo en este torneo?"- pregunta Sen

-"No preguntes lo obvio jovencito. En fin, si ahí algo mas que podamos hacer por ustedes nada mas es cuestión de que lo digan"-

-"¿Habrá Beast Arts en el torneo de instructores?"- pregunta Jasmine

-"No preguntes lo obvio, je"- responde Miki

-"Oh ya se, Miki-san tengo una idea"- Comenta Ran para después susurrarle algo al oído a la mujer que los acompañaba

-"Excelente idea. ¿Les parecería bien si nos acompañan a cenar? Podriamos platicar sobre el torneo y asi conocernos mejor"- pregunta ella. Ban, Ranru, Yukito y Umeko aceptan, Hoji, Jasmine y Sen insisten en no ir, porque se retrasarían para el torneo de instructores. Miki les menciona que mínimo les permitan llevarlos aya, luego les deja la dirección de donde van a estar por si después les da ganas de acompañarlos, estos aceptan

-"¡Zowazowa!"- menciona Jan, sus compañeros se colocan en guardia en dirección a donde el joven había volteado, los demás pusieron una cara de sorpresa pero también dirigieron su mirada en la misma dirección, lo único que pudieron observar era a un joven aproximándose, vestía un pantalón blanco, una camisa negra y una gabardina blanca, era algo alto, de cabello negro y algo largo.

-"Hola hermosa¿Cómo te fue?"- dijo este a Umeko en el momento que llegaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla, todos los presentes se sorprendieron ante tal acto.

-"Oh pero que mal educado soy, permítanme presentarme, Nakadai Mikoto, novio de Koume"- dijo el joven extendiendo su mano al aire esperando una respuesta, fue Hoji quien respondió

-"Tomasu Hoji, uno de los maestros de Umeko"-

-"Gusto en conocerlo, me da gusto que ella se involucre en esto de las artes marciales, es bueno tener algo en que ocupar el tiempo libre"-

-"En este momento nos dirigíamos a comer¿gustas acompañarnos?"- pregunta Sen, en tono algo serio

-"Nii-san"- Mai toma su mano con las dos suyas, lucia algo preocupada

-"Me temo que será en otra ocasión, ya teníamos planes para después de su evento¿No es así?"-

-"Oh si"- responde Umeko

-"Bien, entonces nosotros nos retiramos, ha sido un placer conocerlos"- dijo Mikoto mientras tomaba del brazo a Umeko y ambos se marchaban en la dirección en que había aparecido el joven

-"El es zowazowa"- murmura Jan. Retsu y en especial Ran se quedan observando a la pareja alejarse

-"Ni hablar, solo seremos nosotros, creo que así es mejor. Mi hija se pone algo histérica cuando invito mucha gente a comer. Si me hacen el favor es por aquí"-

-"¿No piensas ir con ellos Mai?"- pregunta Sen

-"No, yo voy a apoyarte nii-san"- 

-"Aun no sabemos si permitirán espectadores"- 

-"No importa, yo quiero estar contigo"- dice esta abrazando al joven

-"Me disculpan un momento no tardo"- dijo Jasmine separándose de sus compañeros. Había tenido un mal presentimiento en el momento en el que ese joven apareció y tenia que cerciorarse. Los siguió intentando no ser descubierta y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se dispuso a escucharlos, pero no podía creer de lo que estaba siendo presente

-"Te dije claramente que si ibas a seguir en eso no te involucraras mas de la cuenta, entiende que yo solo busco tu bien"- Mikoto se encontraba apretando una de las manos de la joven, ante cada uno de sus reclamos ella, con ojos llorosos, solo respondía "si" o "lo siento".

-"No vuelvas a aceptar una invitación así sin mi consentimiento ¿quedo claro"- la joven solo movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa. -"Así esta mejor"- dijo acariciando su cabello, pero se detuvo - Un momento ¿Quién esta ahí?"- voltio hacia donde se encontraba Jasmine, mas como esta estaba escondida no vio a nadie. Ella se había quedado sorprendida, no había hecho ruido alguno, o al menos eso creía, lo mejor pensaba era irse de ahí, no quería despertar sospechas en sus compañeros sobre lo que había hecho, además, no era buena idea causarle mas problemas a la joven. Se marcho silenciosamente hacia donde sus compañeros la esperaban

-"Ja, vaya tonta, pensó que no la había sentido cuando llego"- dijo separando sus manos de la joven al tiempo que hacia una mueca de satisfacción.-" Todo esta saliendo según lo planeado-"decía Mikoto mientras volteaba nuevamente la vista hacia donde se encontraba Umeko.

-"Y tu, ya limpia esas lagrimas… o voy a creer que son reales"-


	11. Sentimientos y Secretos

Los personajes aquí mencionados no son de mi propiedad; pertenecen a sus creadores (Toei)

_Los personajes aquí mencionados no son de mi propiedad; pertenecen a sus creadores (Toei). Las situaciones que experimentaran y las leyes que rigen este universo alterno han sido creadas por mi para la realización de este fanfic el cual no tiene fines de lucr_

Cap 11

-"Así esta la situación, Maestro"- comentaba Marie al maestro, quien lucia algo pensativo, la plática con Sha Fu le había intrigado, pero ahora veía las cosas un poco mas claras.

-"Gracias por informarme Marie, el torneo confirmo mis sospechas. Esos jóvenes son fuertes y no volveré a subestimarlos"-

-"No cabe duda que lo son, quedaron prácticamente ilesos luego de pelar contra Ran y los demás Beast Arts. Pero quien mas me sorprendió fue esa joven, Umeko"-

-"Una representante de la constelación de Acuario, no se ve todos los días. Solo ahí que tener mucho cuidado, ese tipo de practicantes son mas propensos a perderse, sobre todo por las influencias que puedan tener del exterior"-

-"Maestro, ¿Qué haremos ahora"-

-"Lo que debí hacer desde un principio. Comenzare a entrenar a Hoji, Jasmine y Sen la próxima semana y Swan se encargara de darle el entrenamiento correspondiente a Ban, Umeko, Yukito y Ranru"-

-"Maestro…"-

-"Lo dije y lo repito. No volveré a subestimarlos. Tenemos que estar mas que preparados"-

-"¿y Circe?"-

-"Sus discípulos llegaran en su debido momento. Ahora lo importante es estar listos para el mal de este mundo. Marie, necesito pedirte dos favores, habla con Hikaru, es indispensable que reúna a todas las Sombras"-

-"Maestro, yo a el…"-

-"Lo se, pero esta es una situación de emergencia, es necesario que dejen esas ridiculeces a un lado"- menciono el maestro, algo autoritario, ya mas tranquilo continuo -"La segunda cosa que quiero pedirte, es que entrenes personalmente a la hermana menor de Sen"-

-"¿Yo? ¿Entrenar a Mai? ¿Por qué?"- pregunto sorprendida la joven

-"Ella tiene el mismo nivel que su hermano, quizás un poco menos, no seria justo que se quedara sin entrenar solo por tecnicismos, algo me dice que será lo mejor, para ambas"-

-"Haré lo este a mi alcance, maestro"-

-"Espero que sea mas que eso. Por el momento quiero que me acompañes"-

-"¿A dónde?"-

-"Le pienso hacer una visita de cortesía a los Beast Arts"-

Mientras tanto, en el torneo de instructores, Sen se encontraba combatiendo contra una mujer, de cabello corto negro, que vestía un traje verde con negro. El combate duraría aproximadamente 5 minutos, en ese periodo de tiempo podrían golpear a su oponente y la pelea no se interrumpía, sin embargo el primero que lograra inmovilizar a su oponente con una técnica o un golpe seria el ganador. En esa ocasión fue la joven quien con golpe de tajo directo al cuello logro dejar inconsciente a Sen.

-"Mele gana la pelea"- comenta Swan quien estaba vestida con su túnica naranja en la parte de arriba de lo que parecía ser un palco -"Siguiente pelea: Hoji vs Rio"- El oponente de Hoji era un joven alto de cabello largo, y negro que vestía un traje negro con algunos vivos en dorado. Jasmine se encontraba descansando de su combate, que había sido contra un joven alto, con una barba de candado cabello largo y negro en cola de caballo. Ella también había perdido su combate, sin embargo se encontraba prácticamente ilesa. Mientras, Hoji estaba atacando consecutivamente a su oponente, quien se esquivaba con facilidad los ataques de este, el le sujeta uno de sus brazos y al ver que había descuidado su guardia, le impacta un golpe en el abdomen dejándolo sin aire y llevándose así la victoria.

Después de esta pela solo quedaban 4 peleadores, para decidir al ganador del torneo lo harían en un combate simultáneo entre los cuatro, en donde Rio resulto ser el vencedor.

-"Eso fue algo extraño"- Comentaba Jasmine, luego de que todo el torneo hubiera terminado y ella, Sen y Hoji se encontraran caminando afuera del lugar

-"Sencillamente es otro nivel de pelea, nos tendremos que ir acostumbrando"- menciona Sen

-"Ya no queda de otra, ya estamos en el nivel. Tenemos que seguir entrenando y volvernos mas fuertes, no vaya a ser que nuestros alumnos nos alcancen de un día para otro"- concluyo Hoji. En ese momento una joven se acercaba a los muchachos, lucia un vestido largo en color azul cielo.

-"Felicidades Sen, ya me entere de que eres instructor. Sabes que estoy muy orgullosa de ti"- dijo la joven al tiempo que abrazaba el cuello de Sen

-"Eto.. ¿Cuándo volviste?"-Pregunta Sen

-"Vaya, parece que no te da gusto verme, Sen. Esta tarde, quería darte la sorpresa"-

-"Oh vaya, parece que aquí sobramos, e imagino que ustedes dos tendrán mucho de que hablar"- dijo Jasmine -"Nos adelantaremos a la casa de Miki-san, ¿Vendrás mas tarde?, Sen"-

-"No lo se, pero les puedo pedir un favor, les encargo a Mai, si en dado caso no llego, me harían favor de llevarla a casa"-

-"Por nosotros esta bien, pero quien sabe que piense ella"- respondió Hoji. El y Jasmine se encaminaron al encuentro con Mai, para después comentar lo sucedido en el torneo con los discípulos del maestro Sha Fu

-"Casi lo olvidaba, tengo que ir a saludar a Swan-san. No tardo, tengo muchas cosas que platicar contigo"- después de esto le da un beso a Sen y si dirige al interior del lugar, mientras la seguía con su vista hasta verla perderse entre los pasillos.

-"Es bonita, ¿Acaso es tu novia?"- alcanza a escuchar Sen una voz de tras de el, al voltear para sersiorarse de que no se tratara únicamente de su imaginación, se encuentra con Mikoto, quien estaba recargado de una columna, con los brazos cruzados.

-"Ah, eres tu"- responde Sen muy secamente

-"Me equivoque, se trata de tu prometida ¿no es así?"- Mikoto comienza a caminar hacia donde Sen se encontraba -"descuida, tu secreto esta a salvo, solo si me permites cobrarme con el mismo favor que tú me hiciste a mí"-

-"¿A que te refieres?"-

-"Invitando a esa chica a salir conmigo, ¿Qué mas va a ser?"- Responde sarcásticamente el joven mientras se detenía a pocos centímetros de donde Sen se encontraba -"No tienes derecho a reclamarme ya que tú hiciste lo mismo"-

-"Fue diferente"- respondió Sen. Pero después penso para sus adentros ¿Cómo era posible que el supiera eso?

-"Quizás para ti. Ja ¿Acostumbras salir con tus alumnas cuando tu prometida esta de viaje?, parece ser que no somos tan diferentes mi amigo"-

-"Eres un…"- Sen le iba a dar un golpe a la cara, pero Mikoto detiene su puño con su mano.

-"Tranquilo, no es para tanto. Solo es un juego, a fin de cuentas ¿Para que otra cosa es que nos servirían a nosotros las mujeres?"- dijo esto empujando a Sen al tiempo que daba media vuelta y comenzaba a alejarse lentamente

-"El paso dos, esta dado"- dijo Mikoto para si mismo

-"Maldito ¿Cómo se atreve?"-

-"Sen"- Ahora era la joven que regresaba de dentro del edificio quien captaba la atención de Sen -"No encontré a Swan-san por ningún lado y enserio, me urge hablar con ella, ¿podrías ayudarme a buscarla?"-

-"Lo siento, tengo asuntos que debo tratar, tengo que irme"-

-"Espera ¿Qué sucede?"- 

-"Después hablamos"- dijo el alejándose en la misma dirección que el otro joven

-"A mi no me engaña, a el le ocurre algo. Buscare primero a Swan-san y luego me encargo de esto; a mi nadie me deja con la duda de nada"-

Mas tarde en la casa de Miki-san, se encontraban ella, Natsuki su hija, Ran, Jan, Retsu, Ban, Ranru y Yukito. Hoji y Jasmine tenían algunos minutos de haber llegado y se encontraban platicando parte de lo sucedido

-"Entonces Rio fue el ganador de torneo, no me sorprende"- comentaba Ran

-"Rio es fuerte, pero aun asi su nivel es bajo, algo me dice que influyo la poca iniciativa de los instructores"- comentaba Miki

-"Yo aun insisto que fue extraño"- comento Hoji

-"Tranquilo, se acostumbraran pronto"- le responde Retsu

-"Por supuesto que lo harán, yo confió plenamente en cada uno de los que están aquí presentes"- dijo una voz que resulto ser la del maestro

-"Maestro Crugger"- Inmediatamente Ran, Retsu y Miki se levantaron y saludaron formalmente al maestro. Mientras Jan todo emocionado gritaba 

-"¡Un perro!"- en ese momento el quería correr para verlo mas de cerca, sin embargo Ran lo detuvo

-"Tranquilo Jan"- dijo ella

-"Lo siento"- 

-"Ma.. ¿Maestro?"- dijeron Hoji y Jasmine algo dudosos, al ver a Marie sus dudas se despejaron

-"Siéntanse orgullosos niños, muy pocos son los dignos de ver el rostro del maestro"- dijo Marie, mientras ella y el maestro tomaban asiento

-"¿A que debemos su visita?, maestro"- pregunto Miki

-"El maestro Sha Fu me contacto en la tarde, me hablo sobre la razón por la cual tuvieron ustedes que acudir al torneo abierto. Les agradezco sus atenciones"-

-"Así que ¿ya lo sabe maestro Crugger?"- pregunto Miki

-"Por supuesto, y dados los acontecimientos que han surgido me veo forzado a tomar medidas. ¿Se encuentran todos presentes?"-

-"La maestra Swan creo que aun esta arreglando asuntos del torneo de instructores, Umeko no pudo venir y Sen, esta ocupado en estos momentos"- dijo Jasmine

-"Es cierto, te quería preguntar algo desde hace rato Jan ¿Qué es zowazowa?"- comenta Ranru

-"¿Zowazowa?"- preguntan los demas

-"Si, antes de que llegara ese joven con el que se fue Umeko.."-

-"El, el es zowazowa"- dijo Jan, algo serio

-"Jan acostumbra a usar palabras algo extrañas, para referirse a ciertas cosas, nosotros ya estamos acostumbrados"- dijo Retsu

-"Zowazowa lo entendemos como la presencia de un ser portador de Rynjyuken"- dijo Ran

-"Si no entiendo mal, el Rynjyuken es la energía opuesta al Gekijyuken que el maestro Sha Fu enseña"- dijo Marie

-"Energía negativa, en otras palabras"- comenta Miki

-"Ya veo, entonces ese sujeto con el que sale Umeko…"- dijo Yukito

-"No saquemos conclusiones apresuradas, había muchos peleadores y practicantes en ese lugar, no tiene porque ser el precisamente el portador de esa energía"- dijo Miki, quien lucia muy preocupada, cuando vio a Mikoto por primera vez algo en el se le hacia familiar. Ahora no tenia duda de sobre quien se trataba

-"Marie ¿Tu viste a esa persona?"- pregunta el maestro

-"No, lo lamento, debió haber sido cuando ya me había retirado"- respondió ella

-"Ahí que tener cuidado, recuerda que ella es una representante de Acuario, sabes bien que significa eso"-

-"¿Cómo que representante de Acuario?"- pregunta Ban

-"Enseguida el maestro les explicara"- dijo Marie

-"Así es, todas sus dudas quedaran despejadas, lo prometo"- En ese momento el maestro comenzó a hablar seriamente, mientras todos, incluidos los Beast Arts, ponían atención a sus palabras.

El maestro había estado hablando por un largo tiempo, quizás por una hora. El tiempo no le importaba, lo que quería era dejar bien en claro todo lo que estaba aconteciendo. Comenzó explicando el origen de la escuela, a manos de dos clanes, uno exclusivo de guerreros y el otro exclusivo de doncellas, quienes al unirse, crearon una joya que simbolizaba esa unión, la "Chishiki Hoseki" o joya del conocimiento; la gema mítica. Les dijo que siempre se habían librado guerras debido a que las fuerzas del mal la querían usar para sus beneficios, aunque siempre habían fallado. Ahora el estaba seguro de que esta vez no era la excepción y alguien estaba en busca de ella.

Tambien explico la duda que todos tenían en general; las representaciones de las cuales eran un vivo ejemplo; un practicante adquiría, al nacer, la esencia de un ser divinizado (algún animal mitológico, o alguno que estuviera vivo pero que fuera muy representativo de su especie para determinada cultura) en el caso de los hombres; y en el caso de las mujeres, el de un ser divino (ósea, alguna de las constelaciones de la bóveda celeste). Esta distinción se daba ya que la creencia era que la mujer tenía mas cercanía con las fuerzas divinas; por ello eran ellas quienes podían tocar directamente aquella joya, ósea sin ningún protección y no resultar heridas. Aclaro que esa distinción solo se daba en su escuela, para los Beast Arts, solo existían seres "divinizados" o animales, fuera mujer u hombre, esto era por que su contacto con la naturaleza era mas terrenal, al contrario de la espiritual que Doggy enseñaba. Después explico las distinciones, los Diamantes, las Sombras y los practicantes comunes. Y hablo sobre las profecías que se estaban cumpliendo. Luego de haber hablando lo que tenia que decir, guardo silencio, esperando el comentario de alguien. 

-"Maestro…"- fue Hoji quien comenzó a hablar -"Todo esto parece demasiado extraño, una guerra de esta magnitud solo por una joya…"-

-"No cualquier joya tarado"- le contesto Marie -"Lo oíste del maestro, esa joya contiene todo un poder ancestral, el contacto entre nosotros y el universo, y además el espíritu de los maestros antiguos. Si el mal se apodera de ella… seria el fin"-

-"Ok, ok, ya entendí"- dijo Hoji -"no te sulfures"-

-"Yo tengo una duda"- dijo Ranru -"Usted menciono que las mujeres representan constelaciones y los hombres a animales sagrados, luego dijo que la excepcion a esa regla son Marie y el maestro Hikaru…"-

-"Así es, Marie representa al dios Dragón, Deva…"-

-"He escuchado hablar de el"- dijo Jasmine -"Es el dios dragón según una vieja tradición del norte, un dragón que representaba el sol al estar enroscado. Además de que se creia era el dueño absoluto del tiempo"-

-"Nada lejos de la realidad"- murmuraba Marie

-"Exacto, bien. En cambio Hikaru, representa a la constelación de Orion"-

-"¿Cómo?"- preguntaron Hoji, Ban, Jasmine, Yukito y Ranru

-"No sabemos el porque, pero así ocurrió…"- comento el maestro

-"Disculpe maestro ¿No tendrá algo que ver con que Marie sea una Avatar?"- pregunta Ran. El maestro y Marie se quedan sorprendidos

-"¿Cómo supiste eso?"- pregunta Marie

-"¿Qué es un Avatar"- pregunta Hoji

-"Uzaki Ran, Tu familia anteriormente conto con una Avatar, era logico que tuvieras conocimiento previo de ello. Y no, no creo que esa fuera la razon"- dijo el Maestro

-"Puedo sentir su energía, es sutilmente diferente a la de un diamante o un kensei, y en cierto modo familiar"- dijo Ran, algo pensativa y triste a la vez.

-"Alguien podría responderme ¿Qué rayos es un Avatar?"- pregunta Ban algo molesto

-"Una Avatar"- responde Marie -"Es la representante mas cercana de los seres divinos. Ha sido dotada con habilidades especiales, que la distinguen de cualquier persona"- Jasmine escuchaba atentamente la platica, algo en su interior la inquietaba, podría tratarse de…

-"¿Qué de diferente ahí entre ellas y alguna persona normal"- pregunta Hoji, igual de inquieto que Jasmine, aunque tratando de disimularlo

-"Son personas muy nobles, de corazón puro, sin maldad. Pero lo que mas las distingue son dos cosas: alguna habilidad especial y la presencia de una marca en alguna parte de su cuerpo"- responde el Maestro

-"¿Cómo esta?"- pregunta Jasmine, quien se habia quitado uno de los guantes que siempre usaba en sus manos, dejando al descubierto una marca, parecida a una Y"-

-"El ideograma de izza"- responden Ran, Marie y el maestro

-"Lo sabia, comencé a notar lo diferente de tu presencia hace unos minutos"- comenta Ran -"Eres una avatar"-

-"Oraleee"- exclama Ranru, Ban y Yukito están boquiabiertos mientras Miki y los demás escuchan atentos

-"Vaya me alegra no ser la única"- dice Marie, retirando un poco del cabello en su cuello dejando ver la misma marca que tiene Jasmine -"¿Cuál es tu habilidad?"-

-"Premoniciones, solo que no las tengo controladas, van y vienen"-

-"Interesante, tres Avatares"- dice el maestro

-"¿Tres?, ¿Quién es la otra?"- pregunta Hoji

-"La maestra Miyuki"-

Mientras esto ocurría, Sen caminaba cerca de un rió, de repente una figura se interpone en su camino.

-"Te he, lo he estado buscando"- era Umeko quien hablaba, con la voz entre cortada y lagrimas en sus ojos

-"¿Qué ocurre?"- pregunta Sen, con la mirada perdida en la persona que tenia frente de el, su corazón sentía dolor y tristeza, y en su mente una imagen se iba perdiendo para hacerle caso a lo que sus sentimientos le dictaban. Ambos terminaron en un profundo y tierno abrazo sin saber que a lo lejos eran observados. 


	12. Sueños Rotos

Los personajes aquí mencionados no son de mi propiedad; pertenecen a sus creadores (Toei)

_Los personajes aquí mencionados no son de mi propiedad; pertenecen a sus creadores (Toei). Las situaciones que experimentaran y las leyes que rigen este universo alterno han sido creadas por mi para la realización de este fanfic el cual no tiene fines de lucr_

Cap 12

Una hermosa luna menguante reinaba en el firmamento, mientras un ligero viento frío predominaba el lugar. Sen estaba comprando unas bebidas a un hombre ya anciano, con el rostro envuelto en una melena blanca. Saco de su pantalón unas cuantas monedas y le pago a su vendedor; en su mano izquierda tomo su bebida: un café, con un exótico sabor a chocolate blanco; había recordado una vez que su padre le había llevado a el y a su hermana algunas muestras que había conseguido de un comerciante de una tierra distante; el sabor era peculiar pero aun así era agradable a su gusto; en su otra mano se encontraba la bebida de su compañera; un te de jasmin con un toque de miel. La joven lucia triste y en un buen rato no había hablado, supuso que el te le sentaría bien; aunque no supiera a ciencia cierta lo que con ella ocurría.

Se alejo de aquel local; dirigiéndose hacia donde Umeko se encontraba. Estaba sentada en una banca que se encontraba debajo un árbol; era una gran plazuela, con varias de esas bancas formando un semicírculo. De un lado estaba una especie de mirador que daba hacia el mar. Sen se acerco a ella y le dio su bebida; ella lo tomo sin atreverse a verle; mientras tanto Sen solo se limito a contemplarla y esperar a que digiera lo que tuviese que decir, o en su defecto que se tranquilizase. Varios minutos pasaron antes de que ella comenzara a hablar.

-"A Mikoto..."- se detuvo, no sabia si comenzar por ahí o no, sin embargo decidió que ya era hora de contarle esa parte de su vida; dio un sorbo al te; después un ligero suspiro y continuo -"Conozco a Mikoto desde hace unos dos años, fue en una librería. Te habrás fijado que soy algo distraída y esa ves yo llevaba una bebida que accidentalmente termino cayendo en una revista que el estaba ojeando, quedo arruinada y tuvo que pagarla; así fue como lo conocí. Estaba apenada por lo ocurrido, quería pagarle la revista de algún modo, sin embargo el se negó; inclusive pago lo que yo ya había comprado. Lo volví a ver un par de semanas después; me lo encontré por casualidad en un restaurante y ahí me invito a comer, pasamos una tarde agradable y desde ahí comenzamos a salir mas seguido y somos novios desde hace unos 6 meses…."- Umeko volvió a detener su relato ¿Por qué estaba contando todo esto?

Sen se encontraba muy confundido. Umeko describía a un sujeto totalmente distinto al que el había visto aquel día, ¿Cómo era posible que se tratase de la misma persona? Aunque no podía ver el rostro de Umeko, en su voz se encontraba cierto tono de alegría en el momento que contaba el relato. Muchas dudas aparecían en su mente.

-"Sin embargo"- continuo ella -"algo en el ocurrió. Los primeros meses del noviazgo se comportaba muy amable, como siempre había sido. Estaba por graduarse de la escuela de medicina, habíamos hecho muchos planes sobre lo que haríamos juntos después de eso; sin embargo un día dijo que todo eso ya no le interesaba; comenzó a portarse mas serio y reservado conmigo; me decía que algo grande le aguardaba y que si lo quería en verdad tenia que estar con el siempre y en todo. Sin embargo, yo se que el Mikoto que conocí y de quien me enamore sigue ahí, dentro de el. Solo es cuestión de tiempo…"- Ella siguió contemplando su bebida, estaba fría, casi poco mas de la mitad aun seguía en el vaso, y aunado a eso; algunas lagrimas comenzaban a aparecer en sus ojos.

Sen ya se había terminado su café, apretaba fuertemente el vaso que aun sostenía en sus manos. La historia que ella le contaba lo llenaba de rabia, pero también de tristeza; no cabía duda de que ella sentía algo especial por aquel hombre; pero sus sentimientos se estaban disipando por el comportamiento de el.

-"¿Porque me cuentas todo esto?"- pregunto el

-"La verdad no lo se"- dijo ella con la voz algo entrecortada -"Es solo que… no quiero que pienses que el siempre ha sido una mala persona. Lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no lo es. A ti te tengo confianza, y porque has sido una buena persona conmigo durante todo este tiempo…"- Sen se acerco a ella y la brazo, Umeko comenzó a llorar, ella se sentía muy a gusto a su lado; aunque tratara de negarlo. Algo en el la hacia sentirse tranquila y protegida; era algo completamente distinto a lo que Mikoto le hacia sentir, por ello estaba confundida.

-"Ven, te acompaño a casa"- dijo el tomándola de la mano e invitándola a caminar.

Mientras tanto, Hoji y Jasmine había dejado a Mai en su casa, la platica que habían tenido con el maestro los hacia sentir muy extraños, las revelaciones que se hicieron y los planes que habían discutido sobre los cambios que tendrían lugar a partir del próximo lunes.

-"Asi que una Avatar"- dijo Hoji en tono sarcástico

-"¿Qué? Tu siempre me decías que yo era especial; ahora te aguantas"- respondió ella con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras tomaba su mano

-"Cuando te conocí me imagine de todo, menos que fueras desencinte de una larga línea de mujeres que son los pilares entre este mundo y el plano espiritual. O algo así"-

-"Muy gracioso, Hoji. Por cierto ¿Viste el rostro de Ran? Lucia demasiado serio, no se; me dio miedo"-

-"Recuerda lo que el maestro dijo; ella pertenece a una familia donde esas mujeres han sido predominantes, no es de extrañarse que sea una especie de médium en esas cosas"-

-"Precisamente eso es lo que me preocupa. Por cierto ¿Cuántas mas habrá como nosotras?"-

-"No tengo idea, ya sabemos de tres, quien sabe cuantas mas estén por ahí ocultas. Lo que ah mi me sorprende es que vamos a entrenar con el maestro, creo que por fin conoceremos a las Sombras"-

-"Tu siempre obsesionado con eso. Pero aya tu"- después de haber dicho esto desvió la mirada y continuo -"Hikaru y Swan se encargara de entrenar a Hoji, Umeko, Yukito y Ranru; nosotros tres entrenaremos con el maestro y Mai entrenara con Marie. ¿Por qué hasta ahora?"-

-"Quizás haya algo mas que aun no nos hayan dicho, Jasmine"-

-"Tal vez. ¿Pero que?"-

En ese mismo instante, pero en otro lugar. Sen y Umeko caminaba cerca de un parque. Ella hiba agarrada del brazo de el, con su cabeza recargada en su hombro.

-"¿Sabes algo?"- pregunto ella

-"¿Qué ocurre?"-

-"Me avergüenza admitirlo pero, estando contigo es la única manera en la que he podido olvidarme aunque sea un momento de el"-

-"Umeko…"- Sen no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, se encontraba envuelto en una extraña mezcla de sorpresa, miedo y alegría En ese momento ambos se detuvieron y las miradas de ambos se cruzaron

-"Pero que escena tan conmovedora, lamento tener que interrumpirlos"- dijo una figura que desde las sombras se aproximaba a donde la pareja se encontraba

-"¿Mikoto?"- Umeko estaba sorprendida tanto que soltó el brazo de su compañero.

-"¿Esperabas ver a un sacerdote que formalizara su relación?"- dijo el joven de blanco estando a poca distancia de ellos

-Eres muy popular entre las mujeres amigo mío ¿No te interesaría unirte a mi club?"-

-"No digas tonterías, que no soy como tu"- respondió Sen

-"¿A no?"- de un rápido movimiento se lanzo contra Sen y antes de estrellarlo contra un árbol le susurro -"¿Ya olvidaste la escena de hace rato? ¿Cómo crees que lo tomaría ella?"-

-"Eres un desgraciado"- dijo Sen

-"Chicos, ya fue suficiente, no peleen"- dijo Umeko interponiéndose entre ambos

-"Apártate Umeko"- dijo Sen haciendo a un lado a la joven -"Ya va siendo hora de que alguien le de un escarmiento a este sujeto"- dijo Sen molesto

-"¿Y ese alguien serás tu? No me hagas reír ojos de alcancía"- dijo Mikoto lanzando el primer golpe; sin embargo Sen lo esquiva y le lanza una patada de empeine al estomago; cuando Sen piensa sujetarlo este le da un codazo que impacta en el ojo izquierdo de el.

-"No permitiré que alguien como tu se aproveche del corazón puro de Umeko, recibirás tu castigo"-

Así había comenzado la pelea; golpes patadas, desplantes; todo se veía llegar en ese momento. Sin que ninguno de los tres sospechara, esa pelea servia de espectáculo a alguien mas

-"¿Crees que deberíamos intervenir?"- menciono una figura que yacía en las sombras a otra que se encontraba a su lado

-"No, por el momento las cosas así deben de ser. Recuerda que nuestras ordenes es solo ser observadores"- decía la otra figura

-"Desgraciadamente ya lo se. Esperemos que esta situación no se salga de control"- dijo la prima al momento que desaparecía seguida por la otra. Mientras tanto, la pelea se volvía cada vez mas intensa. Ambos jóvenes se encontraban sangrando del rostro y a pesar del cansancio ninguno parecía dar un paso atrás.

-"¿Cómo es posible que este sujeto este peleando a mi nivel?"- se decía Sen a si mismo

-"Que insolente eres, ahora vas a pagar por meterte conmigo"- amenazo Mikoto a su oponente que se encontraba enfrente de el, cuando estuvo a punto de lanzar el que el creía seria el golpe final, este fue desviado por una patada que provenía de Umeko

-"¿Qué crees que estas haciendo niña?"- pregunto Mikoto

-"Ya fue suficiente. No quiero que esta discusión continué"- dijo ella

-"Umeko…"- dijo un confundido Sen, al ver como la joven se interponía nuevamente entre el y Mikoto

-"Uyyy, la gatita saco sus garras"- dijo Mikoto viendo como la joven lo observaba con ojos llenos de ira.

-"Ya fue suficiente Mikoto. Regresa a ser el antes por favor"- decía ella

-"¿El de antes dices? ese ya no existe. Eres muy ingenua si crees que un ser tan patético como ese llegara a ser alguien. El mundo es de los fuertes y de los poderosos y ese es el mundo que yo te ofrezco, jamás te habías negado a el"

-"El mundo pertenece a la gente humilde y de corazón puro como ella. Si ha estado a tu lado es porque ella es una buena persona y espera que tu también lo seas, pero no es justo ni siquiera para ella tratar de cambiar a alguien que ha errado el camino"- dijo Sen

-"Ja, ¿corazón puro? ¿Qué es eso en comparación con el poder que este mundo te depara?, si renuncias ahora Umeko, jamás lo obtendrás"-

-"A mi eso jamás me ha importado, he estado a tu lado porque me importas tu, solo por eso"-

-"Que patética, si ha sido solo por eso entonces te hubieras marchado desde antes"-

-"No tienes corazón, jamás la entenderías"- dijo Sen

-"¿Corazón? ¿Y eso que es?"- dijo Mikoto mientras daba media vuelta y se alejaba. Cuando estuvo alejado lo suficiente volteo atrás y pudo observar como Sen abrazaba a Umeko mientras esta recargada en su hombro comenzaba a llorar

-"Un poco duro, pero tenia que sonar convincente. Cuando su corazón este lo suficientemente endurecido podremos estar a un paso mas de lograr nuestros objetivos sin ningun peligro. La vida es dura Umeko, pronto entenderás que tanto"- decía el mientras se alejaba

Al día siguiente Swan y Hikaru estaban tomando un te, mientras que Marie los acompañaba a lo lejos

-"¿Así que Jasmine resulto ser una Avatar?"- preguntaba Swan -"No me sorprende la verdad"-

-"Es interesante, ya son tres de ustedes, ¿habrá mas?"- pregunta Hikaru

-"Por supuesto que ahí mas, siempre habrá gente con un buen corazón y no dudes que aun quedan mas Avatares escondidas en alguna parte"- respondió Marie

-"Ay muchachos, parecen recién casados. Si me disculpan iré por mas te, necesito purificarme antes de comenzar las clases mañana con estos jóvenes"- dijo esto y salio por una de las puertas del lugar

-"La pequeña Mai entrenara contigo ¿cierto?"- pregunta Hikaru

-"Así es, también comenzara mañana. Se que algún talento especial encontrare en ella"-

-"Lo harás bien, tienes un buen nivel para dar clases, además de que eres una excelente peleadora"-

-"¿Me estas halagando?, Que yo recuerde eso no fue parte del trato"-

-"Llevamos esta supuesta disputa desde hace tiempo ¿No crees que va siendo tiempo de tratarnos como realmente sentimos?"-

-"Un pacto es un pacto, y hasta que Miyuki no lo cambie, todo seguirá igual"- decía ella

-"Si eso es lo que quieres… Hermana"- Marie volteo a ver a Hikaru con una mirada amenazante después de cerciorarse de que nadie hubiera escuchado esto ultimo -"De acuerdo, ya entendí. No dije nada, cálmate"- Vio como ella se marchava con ese semblante que la caracterizaba

En un lugar lejano de ahí, Sen se encontraba en su habitación, pensando en lo ocurrido la noche anterior: el torneo, la aparición de Mikoto, el rescate que le había hecho a Umeko, el regreso de…

-"Nii san ¿Estas bien?"- pregunta Mai quien había estado hablando detrás de su puerta un buen rato y al no ver respuesta se decide a entrar

-"Si, no ocurre nada Mai"- obviamente mintió

-"¿Sabes?, a mi no me engañas, te conozco de por vida, ¿Cómo se llamaba esa joven, tu alumna la que te gusta? Umeko ¿no es así?"-

-"Mai..."-

-"Mira hermano, yo no soy quien para juzgarte, solo que ten cuidado.

-"Lo se, ¿Sabes que volvió?"-

-"Por supuesto, si no, no te estuviera previniendo. Asi es el amor, solo que muchas veces duele. Tienes que decidir. Cuando se encuentren vas a tener que elegir a una de las dos, ¿ya sabes quien?"-

-"No"-

-"Nii san. No quiero que sufras, yo por eso te aconsejaría que siguieras con tu compromiso, sin importar lo demás. No es que ella no sea una buena persona. Solo que quizás el destino no esta de su lado. Al menos no por ahora"- Mai abrazo a su hermano lo mas fuerte que pudo, no sabia como; pero presentía que algo malo estaba por ocurrir.

El tan esperado día del inicio del nuevo entrenamiento había llegado, En el lugar se encontraba Hikaru dándoles una explicación de lo que consistiría su entrenamiento de ahora en adelante. Sen, Hoji y Jasmine se encontraba observando a los que hasta ese momento habían sido sus alumnos. Las clases especiales habían concluido y el verdadero entrenamiento daría inicio una vez por todas. Hoji y Jasmine se retiraron temprano. Mientras Sen se había quedado a observar, aunque Swan y Hikaru se iban a encargar de entrenarlos en ese momento solo estaba el joven. Cuando el entrenamiento había terminado, se acerco a Umeko, pidiéndole que hablaran a solas, después de que ella se había despedido de sus compañeros acompaño a Sen

-"Umeko, Ahí algo que quiero decirte…."- comenzó este

-"Por supuesto que acepto"- dijo ella

-"¿Aceptas?, ¿Cómo?"-

-"Pues ser tu novia tonto, ¿Qué no era eso lo que me ibas a proponer?"-

-"Esto, yo…"-

-"Vamos, no seas tímido"- dijo ella mientras abrazaba a Sen hasta que fueron interrumpidos por una voz que Sen identifico enseguida e hizo que sus mas grandes temores comenzaran a aparecer

-"Alejate de mi prometido"- dijo una muchacha alta de piel clara, cabello y ojos negros, el cabello corto a la altura de los hombros. Vestia una falda negra y un chaleco largo en color azul.

-"¿Prometido? ¿Quién demonios eres tu?"- dijo Umeko

-"Ozu Urara, la prometida de Sen"- dicho esto mostró su mano que contenía un año de compromiso.

-"¿Tu prometida?"- dijo Umeko muy furiosa volteándose a ver a Sen al tiempo que le daba una cachetada que lo llevo al suelo, para después salir corriendo del lugar

-"¿Y esa loca quien es?"- pregunta Urara

-"Una ex alumna mía"-

-"Oh vaya y andaba acosando al maestro para quedar bien. Menos mal que llegue justo a tiempo"- dijo ella mientras abrazaba a Sen

-"Si; justo a tiempo"- dijo el correspondiendo al abrazo de su prometida

Lejos de ahí; Umeko corría lo mas rápido que sus pies le respondían, sabia que debía correr, tenia que escapar ¿pero a donde? No podía creer que eso le estuviera pasando. Siguió corriendo hasta llegar a las cercanías de una playa, el ir y venir de las olas del mar siempre le había resultado tranquilizante y ahora necesitaba tomar una decisión, sin embargo ella ya sabía cual era la única opción que tenia. Repentinamente algo llamo su atención que la hizo voltear a su derecha; ahí se encontraba, contemplando el mar aquella persona con quien había compartido los dos últimos años de su vida. Corrió hacia el, pero antes de abrazarlo se detuvo en seco, finalmente se acerco lentamente, el joven, sin despegar la vista del mar, haciendo una leve sonrisa dijo

-"Veo que te has dado cuenta de la clase de persona que resulto ser tu "salvador", Umeko"-

-"¿Lo sabias?, ¿estabas enterado? ¿Cómo pudiste ocultármelo"-

-"Yo todo lo se, jamás lo olvides. Sobre lo otro; era necesario que te enteraras por ti misma. La vida es dura y solo bajo tus propias experiencias es que vas aprendiendo"-

-"Pero... las palabras que dijiste aquella vez…"-

-"¿Verdad que se escucharon muy convincentes?"-

-"¿Lo planeaste todo? ¿Por qué?"-

-"Todo es parte del juego; recuerda. Obvio mi presencia no es del todo bien recibida con ellos, De ti nunca sospecharan, quizás hasta que ya sea demasiado tarde"- La joven levanto su mirada, en se mismo instante su acompañante voltea la vista hacia donde ella se encuentra, haciendo que sus ojos de encuentren -"¿Y bien? ¿Qué harás ahora?"- pregunto el sin dejar de ver a la joven

Ella solo apretó con fuerza su puño izquierdo, mientras que llevaba su otra mano a su cabello, y lentamente retiraba del mismo la liga que sujetaba su coleta. Con un movimiento leve acomodó su cabello, mientras que ella misma volvió a poner su mirada fija en el joven

-"Ya conoces la respuesta. Vamos a conseguir nuestros propositos, te lo juro"- dijo ella

-"No esperaba menos de ti"- dijo mientras abrazaba a la joven y le daba un beso en la frente.


	13. ¿Esperzanza?

Los personajes aquí mencionados no son de mi propiedad; pertenecen a sus creadores (Toei)

_Los personajes aquí mencionados no son de mi propiedad; pertenecen a sus creadores (Toei). Las situaciones que experimentaran y las leyes que rigen este universo alterno han sido creadas por mi para la realización de este fanfic el cual no tiene fines de lucro_

Cap 13

Aun era de madrugada, Sen se levantaba después de un estrepitoso sueño; tenía la espalda y el rostro empapados en sudor, llevo las manos al rostro para cerciorarse de que aquella pesadilla había quedado atrás. En su sueño se había visualizado en un lago, llevaba en sus manos una joya, parecida a un rubí solo que mas claro y en el momento después de que el lanzara esa joya al lago, una gran ola lo había conducido hasta el fondo del mismo.

Se levanto de su cama, aun tenia sueño, pero no quería volver a dormir. La casa parecía desierta; sus padres habían salido de viaje la noche anterior y demorarían una semana en regresar. Mai aun dormía; tenía que reponer energías para soportar el entrenamiento que Marie le iba a dar. A sen le sorprendió la noticia de que su pequeña hermana entrenara, pero no objetó. Camino a la cocina y de la nevera saco una botella de una extraña bebida alcohólica que su padre guardaba. Se sirvió en un vaso y comenzó a degustarla poco a poco mientras se sentaba en la mesa que daba hacia la ventana.

Habían pasado un par de días desde los torneos; se había enterado de que el maestro en persona seria quien los entrenaría y lo más importante aun; Urara había regresado. Cuando partió hacia un año creía que la distancia haría la diferencia y comenzaría a sentir algo por ella; pero fue lo contrario; había comenzado a sentir algo por otra persona y todo aquello había quedado arruinado por ese compromiso que hizo tiempo atrás. Se maldijo a si mismo, al tiempo que se terminaba aquella bebida y veía como el sol comenzaba su majestuosa aparición.

En otro lugar, pero en una situación parecida; Mikoto se encontraba observando la salida del sol. Había estado despierto toda la noche, pero no se sentía cansado; de hecho hacia ya mucho tiempo no sentía cansancio o algún sentimiento de ese tipo. Se encontraba tan concentrado observando el momento que no se dio cuenta cuando una imagen comenzaba a aparecer en su mente; una imagen que creyó haber borrado tiempo atrás. Cuando se percato de lo que estaba ocurriendo reacciono y con un abrupto movimiento de su cabeza aquella imagen desapareció

-"Sabia yo que tu humanidad seguía ahí"- dijo una voz masculina detrás de el. Mikoto volteo y se percato de que había reconocido perfectamente a la persona de quien provenía esa voz

-"¿Qué haces aquí? Rio"- Pregunto con un dejo de ironía y sarcasmo

-"Vigilándote para después matarte lenta y dolorosamente"- dijo el. Rio era un sujeto alto de cabello largo en color negro; con los ojos también en negro, la piel blanca; vestia un traje negro con algunos vivos en amarrillo oro, en el centro del traje un símbolo grabado en un color oro muy llamativo. A parte del traje llevaba puesta una gabardina larga en color negro.

-"No podía esperar menos de ti"- respondió Mikoto

-"Estabas pensando en ella ¿cierto?"-

-"¿Y que si así fuera?"-

-"Ja, tomare eso como un si"-

-"Tómalo como quieras, sabes bien que no me interesa"-

-"¿Qué ha ocurrido contigo? Tú no eras así. Nunca habías necesitado mas. Lo tenias todo, eras feliz…"-

-"¿Crees que esa vida era la verdadera felicidad?, no me hagas reír. Por primera vez en mi vida sigo mi camino, y se que llegare al éxito"- dijo el comenzando a alejarse –"Y ni se te ocurra seguirme"- le advirtió

-"Averiguare que te ha ocurrido, así sea lo ultimo que haga"-

Ya pasaba de medio día, Marie se encontraba con Mai en una pradera despejada. Se estaba enseñando algunos movimientos de combate que la joven ejecutaba sin mucho ánimo

-"¿Por qué no me puede enseñar mi nii-chan?"-

-"Porque así lo ordenaron, así que no te quejes"-

-"Mas bien, porque es la única persona que puede enseñarle a esa niña"- dijo una figura de una mujer, que se acercaba, tenia la piel blanca, el cabello largo y negro a juego con sus penetrantes ojos, vestía un traje en color blanco con azul muy claro y en su espalda el emblema de la estrella del norte

-"También puede ser cierto, nadie es tan grandiosa como yo"-

-"¿Querrás decir que porque ustedes dos son mas parecidas de lo que creen?"-

-"¡Miyuki-san! No me arruine la diversión"-

-"Jejeje, descuida no fue mi intención"-

-"Lo dudo.Por cierto ¿Se entero de que encontramos a otra Avatar?"-

-"Así es. Ya hable con ella. La habilidad de la pre-cognición es algo sorprendente; pero tiene miedo usarla, necesitara practicar mucho para desarrollarla por completo; aunque confió en que podrá hacerlo"- dijo Miyuki

-"Cuando lo haga podrá conocer tanto eventos futuros como pasados. Concuerdo con usted, es una habilidad sorpréndete"-

-"¿Ya terminaron de chismear?"- pregunta Mai algo enfadada

-"¡No!, repasa todos los ejercicios que has visto. Después te pondré uno nuevo"- ordena Marie

-"No seas tan dura con ella, quizás esto también le interesa"-

-"Quizás, pero aun no es el momento de que ella sepa mas"- responde Marie

-"Por lo pronto… necesitamos encontrar a la cuarta"- dijo Miyuki con voz muy baja

-"¿Cree que ya exista una cuarta en estos momentos?"-

-"Por los eventos que están ocurriendo, si. Doggy los esta tomando muy a la ligera; lo noto mas preocupado en su otra misión"-

-"Con todo respeto, yo no lo creo así. Digo; Circe salvo su vida aquella vez…"-

-"Y el se tortura mucho por esa deuda que tiene, no esta mal; pero nubla su visión"-

-"Aun así; es el Maestro"-

-"No olvides que ese lugar no le corresponde y el mismo lo sabe"-

-"Tiene razón, entonces ¿Qué haremos?"-

-"Buscar a la cuarta; los Sombras y Diamantes pueden estar a su cargo, pero las Avatares son responsabilidad mía"-

-"¿Tiene idea de donde pueda estar o quien pueda ser?"-

-"No, por alguna extraña razón no localizo su presencia, por mas que me esfuerce; a esa joven Jasmine ya la había sentido anteriormente; pero a la cuarta no puedo encontrarla, aunque se muy bien que esta en algún lado; cerca"-

-"Quizás sea como le dije, aun no ha nacido; aunque quizás si ya ocurrió eso, la otra posibilidad seria…."-

-"¡Ni lo pienses!"- interrumpió Miyuki, Marie se estremeció y en Mai se noto un dejo de miedo en su rostro. –"Lo lamento. No me gustaría que eso pasara, es todo"- dijo ella al momento de alejarse de aquel lugar

-"…Pero esa seria la única explicación"- dijo Marie al tiempo en que bajaba la mirada.

El Maestro Sha Fu se encontraba en una habitación, tomando el te con Miki; como era su costumbre a esa hora del día. De repente dejo a un lado su bebida; al tiempo que Miki levantaba su vista, apuntado detrás del hombro de su compañero

-"¿Qué acaso ya has olvidado tocar?, Rio"- dijo el

-"¿Qué haces aquí?, tienes suerte de que Ran y Retsu no estén"- continuo Miki

-"Miki, Maestro. Necesito de su ayuda"- dijo el acercándose a la mesa en donde estaban ambos.

-"Hacia tiempo que no te veía, desde que tu y Mele dejaron Beast-Arts para convertirse en peleadores independientes. Aunque déjame felicitarte por tu victoria"- dijo el Maestro

-"Recuerdo tus palabras; "ya no existe nada que pueda aprender de usted". Y te fuiste, de eso ya hace casi un año"- dijo ella

-"Lo se, pero esto es diferente; se trata de…."-

-"De tu hermano ¿cierto?"-

-Asi es ¿Cómo…?"-

-"Sencillo, Miki lo vio, con una joven que pertenece a la escuela del maestro Doggy y…"-

-"¿Qué ha dicho?, ¿Ella se convirtió en practicante? No, no lo creo; a ninguno de los dos les había interesado esto

-"Parece ser que no has visto a tu hermano en años, te puedo asegurar que ahí estaban, ella participo en el torneo y déjame decirte que le fue bien; aunque "su prometido" llego al terminar el mismo, tal parece que no le gusta que este en nuestra compañía"- dijo ella

-"¡Imposible! Pero es cierto, desconozco a Mikoto, por ello vine a pedir su ayuda. Al principio parecía algo normal, que se le pasaría pronto; sin embargo lo he notado mas extraño últimamente, como si…"-

-"No necesitas decirlo, Jan lo sintió"- respondió el Maestro

-"¿Lo sintió?, ¿se refiere a como una amenaza?"-

-"Así es y créeme que su actitud no fue del agrado de los presentes"-

-"Maestro Sha Fu, por favor, se que usted me ayudara"- suplico Rio

-"Solo dos personas en este mundo te importan, Mele y el. Siendo así..."- dijo levantándose para dirigirse a una repisa que tenia a un lado.

-"¡Gracias!"-

-"Por el momento solo puedo hacer esto."- dijo mostrándole un dije plateadocon una piedra en media luna"-

-"Maestro ¿eso es?"- pregunta Rio

-"Así es. Búscalo y muéstraselo. Cuéntales lo sucedido, sabrán que hacer"-

-"¡Oh!, lo haré, gracias Maestro"- dijo Rio retirándose del lugar

-"Un momento"- ordeno el maestro -"dile a Mele que te acompañe. Necesitaras de una buena guía"-

-"¡Si!"- dijo alejándose del lugar

-"¿En verdad cree que el sea el culpable?"- pregunta Miki

-"Es posible, es el único ser capas de realizar algo así, aunque dudo que pudiera ser el, los Hisatsu han cuidado su sello, por mucho tiempo. Je, nada perdemos con revisar si sigue ahí, además le hará bien estar alejado de esto por un tiempo"-

-"Ya veo"- dijo ella

-"Miki, tengo una misión para ti"- dijo dándole a Miki otro dije, solo que este en color dorado –"Le prometí a Doggy toda la ayuda que pudiéramos ofrecerle; así que ya sabes a donde deberás ir"-

-"De acuerdo"-

Ya pasaba de media tarde. Sen no se había presentado a su entrenamiento. Lo que preocupaba a sus compañeros, mas no al Maestro; que algo intuía, aunque no podía afirmarlo con seguridad. Aun se encontraban Hoji y Jasmine en la escuela cuando ven que Sen se aparece por la puerta, su rostro no dejaba duda alguna de la noche que había pasado y para sus compañeros eso era mas que evidente

-"¿Qué te ocurrió amigo?"- pregunto Hoji

-"Se podría decir… que sigo vivo"- dijo el con un tono desganado

-"Bien, no preguntare. No vaya a ser"- le dijo su amigo, mientras ambos observaban como se dirigía a un pequeño cuarto de entrenamiento en donde tenían algunos artefactos que raramente usaban. Jasmine trato de detenerlo, pero Hoji la detuvo

-"El ya es una persona responsable, sabrá que hacer"-

-"Eso espero"-

Sen camino hacia el lugar y conforme se acercaba escucho como una persona golpeaba enérgicamente un costal que tenian ahí colgado. Penso que se trataba de algun alumno; tal vez Ban o Yukito, animados por los nuevos entrenamientos que estaban recibiendo. Su sorpresa fue al entrar al lugar. A quien encontró fue a Uneko, o al menos eso era lo que a el le parecía. Llevaban una camisa de tirantes sport en color negro y pantalón sport a juego con su camisa y unos guantes negros en la mano. Lucia su cabello claro suelto, lo que hacia que luciera enérgica con sus movimientos. Golpes, patadas todo de una manera habil y sorprendente. Solo se detuvo cuando pudo observar como el la miraba

-"Oh, Sen-chan. Pensé que no ibas a llegar nunca"- dijo ella tomando una toalla amarilla que estaba en una banca cercana al tiempo que caminaba hacia el

-"Umeko, yo."-

-"No hables"- dijo ella. -"Aquí no"- dijo tapando su boca con un dedo, mientras que con la otra mano habia sacado un papel de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-"¿Pero?"-

-"Ve a esta dirección, ahí podemos conversar mas a gusto. Espera unos minutos después de que me aya marchado. No queremos tener problemas ¿O si?"- dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Guardo su toalla en una mochila negra y saco una botella de agua. Solo volteo pare dirigirle una última mirada al joven.

Sen había notado algo diferente en ella. Su porte, el tono de su voz. Algo no estaba bien, pero ella tenía razón. Debían hablar. Espero casi 10 minutos y salio tranquilamente por donde había entrado. Para su sorpresa el lugar lucia vació, quizás eso seria una ventaja. Mientras cruzaba por la puerta no noto como una figura permanecía oculta detrás de un biombo con una escena de un tigre y un dragón en pleno combate.

-"Ya saben que hacer. Hagan que parezca un accidente"- Ordeno la joven, hablando por medio de un teléfono celular.

Sen recorrió las calles, el lugar estaba a unas cuantas cuadras de la escuela, si mal no recordaba estaba cerca del parque donde tuvo su enfrentamiento con Mikoto. Camino con naturalidad, para no despertar sospecha de cualquiera que pudiese encontrase. Para cortar algo de camino cruzo por un callejón que quedaba detrás de una tienda de antigüedades, el lugar era tenue, pero algo dificultoso el cruce debido a cajas y depósitos de basura. Estaba por llegar al otro extremo cuando sintió un golpe cerca del hombro izquierdo y al mismo tiempo un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda. El cayó al suelo por el ataque.

-"¿Qué demonios?"- se dijo

-"Parece ser que hoy no has corrido con suerte, mi amigo"- escucho una voz detrás de el. Se volteo se percato de que se trataba de una figura conocida.

-"Ginki"- dijo el en tono serio

-"Me recuerdas, eso es ganancia, aunque no te servira de mucho"-

-"¿Asi? ¿Por qué crees eso?"- dijo Sen adoptando una pose de pelea como pudo

-"Yo lo pensaría dos veces si fuera tu"- dijo el

-"Te conozco, se como juegas de sucio y no caeré en tus…."- Dijo mientras recibía 4 golpes mas muy similares al primero, todos por la espalda que lo hacían caer nuevamente al suelo, pero ahora de espaldas, lo que agudizaba su dolor.

-"Tal vez conozcas, ¿Pero crees que podrás contra todos nosotros?"- dijo la voz que pertenecía a una mujer, algo joven, cabello y ojos negros. Detrás de ella aparecieron otros tres sujetos, todos vestidos con un traje muy parecido al que usaba el otro joven, de color negro con algunas franjas en dorado a los lados en el centro del pecho un símbolo en dorado. Que Sen logro identificar a simple vista

-"Los 5 Venenos"- dijo el

-"Es bueno que conozcas el nombre de tus verdugos, al menos eso te llevaras a la tumba"- El primer joven lo agarro y sus compañeros comenzaron el ataque, golpes muy similares en puntos específicos de su cuerpo, brazos, piernas y tórax. Había recibido 14 golpes en total. El ultimo del que tenia conciencia se lo había dado Ginki. Sen había caído nuevamente al piso. No sentía ninguna parte de su cuerpo. Y la vista parecía nublársele. Su atacante se acerco a el, al tiempo que de una patada lo ponia nuevamente de espaldas al piso

-"¿Crees que esta basura tenga algo de efectivo?"- pregunto la joven

-"Tiene que. Si no ya veremos para que mas nos pueda servir"- dijo el otro tomando a Sen del cuello y preparando su mano para el ultimo ataque. Doblo la mano, dejando los dedos índice y medio extendidos al tiempo que tomaba impulso y dirigía su golpe directo al corazón. Sen se estremeció y como acto reflejo cerro los ojos. En ese momento sintió como un golpe lo hacia caer al suelo.


	14. Despertar

Los personajes aquí mencionados no son de mi propiedad; pertenecen a sus creadores (Toei)

_Los personajes aquí mencionados no son de mi propiedad; pertenecen a sus creadores (Toei). Las situaciones que experimentaran y las leyes que rigen este universo alterno han sido creadas por mi para la realización de este fanfic el cual no tiene fines de lucro_

Cap 14

Ya era de noche, Ban, Yukito y Hoji acompañados de Hikaru se encargaban de buscar a Ginki y sus aliados, quizás no tendrían mucho éxito, pero eso era lo único que podían hacer en esos momentos por su compañero. Buscaron por callejones, plazas y algunas viviendas pero nada. Decidieron separarse para así cubrir mas terreno. Ban y Hoji irían a un centro de peleas clandestinas, mientras Hikaru y Yukito revisarían la zona de los muelles.

Jasmine, Marie, Ranru acompañaban a Mai en aquella sala; la joven no paraba de llorar y de maldecir. Marie, que se encontraba a un lado de ella, trataba de consolarla; mas no sabia como; Ranru se sentía igual que Marie, al no ser capas de hacer algo por la pequeña; mientras Jasmine trataba de disimular el odio e impotencia que sentía en esos momentos; se le escucho dar un puñetazo a la pared mientras en su mente se dibujaba la escena que había transcurrido minutos antes.

Ranru, Ban y Yukito se encontraban con Hikaru en un entrenamiento especial que Swan le había encargado darles. Jasmine había regresa a la escuela, luego de ir a comer con Hoji, había ido a platican con Swan, pero al no encontrarla decidió esperar. Faltaba poco para que la clase concluyera, cuando la puerta del lugar logro abrirse de pronto. Se dirigió inmediatamente al lugar, como si ya presintiera algo malo; vio recargado a Sen en la entrada, inmediatamente después este cayo al suelo. Entro al lugar y pidió ayuda, Hikaru fue el primero en acudir. Observo el cuerpo de Sen tendido en el suelo, respiraba con dificultad, reviso su pulso y noto que estaba débil, casi imperceptible. Toco su frente y vio que ardía en fiebre, mas sus malos estaban heladas. Logro quitar el saco que llevaba y pudo observar lo moretones internos que comenzaban a formar una pus abierta en los lugares donde había sido atacado. Reconoció inmediatamente las heridas; eran las mismas que acostumbra a hacerle Ginki a sus rivales.

En eso estaba cuando noto como la puerta de la habitación se abria; detrás de ella aparecía Swan, con una mirada un tanto triste. Mai corrio hacia ella

-"¿Cómo esta?"- pregón aun con lagrimas en los ojos

-"Logramos controlar la fiebre, pero el veneno que circula por su sistema… no podemos hacer nada"-

-"Entonces ¿el...?"- pregunto Ranru

-"¡Tiene que haber una cura!"- exclamo Mai, estrujando la ropa de la maestra

-"No, no. Me disculpo, no me explique bien. Dije que no podemos hacer nada con respecto al veneno; porque es un veneno natural que se encuentra en su sistema. Verán: nuestro cuerpo acumula toxinas del ambiente, las encapsula y cada cierto tiempo las libera. En este caso los golpes que Sen recibió rompieron esos depósitos de toxinas liberándolas directamente en el organismo. En esas cantidades y de golpe, causaron un colapso tal que los anticuerpos naturales no son suficientes; y desgraciadamente no sabemos que clases de toxinas son las que se habían acumulado, podrían ser varias y nos tardaríamos en dar con los antídotos adecuados. Desgraciadamente el no dispone de mucho tiempo"

-"Entonces ¿Qué deberiamos esperar?"- dijo Jasmine, tratando de controlar sus emociones

-"Esperar a ver como evoluciona, Miyuki le preparo un suero para tratar de reanimarlo; con la voluntad adecuada aunado a ese suero podrá eliminar esas toxinas fácilmente. Pero… dudo que tenga ánimos de reponerse"-

-"¡Todo es culpa de esa desgraciada!, pero me las pagara"- dijo Mai saliendo a toda prisa del lugar

-"¿A dónde vas niña? No te permitiré que salgas de aquí en ese estado, soy tu maestra y esto es una orden"- dijo Marie tratando de impedirle el paso

-"Me importa poco quien seas"- dijo ella haciéndola a un lado -"Es mi hermano y si a ninguno de ustedes le interesa pueden irse el diablo"- Todos se quedaron observándola mientras se marchaba, no era que no les interesara; simplemente que sabían que en esas circunstancias, no podía hacer nada.

Mientras tanto; el maestro Doggy se encontraba en su camarada. Escuchando atentamente a un joven, vestido con una túnica plateada; tenia la capucha quitada, lo que dejaba ver a un joven con el cabello sujetado con una coleta.

-"Esa es la situación real Maestro. Me disculpo porque nuestras ordenes eran no intervenir, pero…"-

-"Hicieron bien, salvaron la vida de alguien. Y no se disculpen; ya era momento de actuar. Aunque me hubiera gustado que ellos hubieran estado aquí presentes"-

-"¿Ellos?, se refiere a…"-

-"Bueno, no importa por el momento, primero ahí que saber cuales son las intenciones de nuestro enemigo"-

-"Como usaron a esa joven, me parece algo vil y sin escrúpulos"- dijo haciendo memoria. Una joven caminaba detenidamente por una plaza que parecía estar sola. Se detuvo únicamente cuando sintió una brisa cerca de ella

-"¿Les da por seguir a la gente a todos lados? Espero que sean comprensivos cuando quiera unos minutos de tranquilidad ¿ustedes entienden?"- dijo mirando a su alrededor, rodeándola se encontraban tres sujetos cubiertos con unos sacos y capuchas en color plateado

-"El aura negativa que rodea tu cuerpo es muy difícil de pasar inadvertida… Umeko"- dijo uno de ellos

-"Vaya, ¿Debería sorprenderme por que saben mi nombre? No lo creo ¿Qué es lo que quieren?"- dijo mostrando una actitud soberbia y haciendo a su ves una leve pose de pelea

-"¿Qué relación realmente tienes con Enari Sen?- dijo otra de las figuras

-"¡Ah eso!, yo pensé que era algo mas importante. Para mañana a estas horas… ninguna. En estos precisos instantes se ha de estar despidiendo de este mundo"- dijo ella en noto sarcástico

-"Puedo sentirlo. No esta muy lejos de aquí. Creo que podré llegar a tiempo"- dijo uno de ellos; mientras que una ráfaga de aire invadió el lugar. Cuando Umeko volvió a abrir los ojos solo se encontraban dos se las figuras

-"¿Que demonios son ustedes?"-

-"Gin no Kage"- dijo el que había hablado primero. Luego otra ráfaga de viento se formo y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se encontraba sola en ese lugar

-"¿Gin no…? ¡Oh por Dios!, Eran ellos"- dijo alejándose lo mas posible de ese lugar

-"¿Qué es lo que deberíamos hacer maestro?"- dijo el joven despertando de sus recuerdos

-"Lo mas importante por ahora es que mantengan vigilados a esos jóvenes. No interfieran a menos de que sea necesario"-

-"En mi opinión, en estos momentos es mas que necesario que intervengamos"- dijo una figura que salía de las sombras; el llevaba puesta una túnica y capucha en color gris

-"Ya intervinieron ustedes por lo visto"- dijo el otro joven

-"Solo quisimos evitar este percance, pero veo que fue inútil. Ya no podemos permanecer en el anonimato por mas tiempo Maestro, le pido su autorización para actuar de una manera mas directa"- dijo acercándose a donde Crugger y el otro joven se encontraban

-"Ese permiso tendre que negárselos. Aun no es el momento de actuar para ustedes"-

-"Pero maestro…"-

-"Pero nada. Ya sabes quien es nuestro enemigo, al menos tenemos una idea. Ellos ya los conocen a ellos, y por lo visto, ya sabían de ellos tres anteriormente. Pueden intervenir, pero no hagan nada mas"-

-"Nosotros somos los encargados de mantener el orden entre todos los practicantes; es nuestro deber…"-

-"Y no se los prohíbo. Únicamente les pido que no se expongan. Dejen las cosas en manos de equipo Gin; por ahora"- el joven bajo la cabeza y asintió. –"Makito. Tu y los otros busquen a esa joven y a esos peleadores clandestinos. Averigüen si nuestras sospechas son correctas"-

-"Así será"- dijo y desapareció en un ráfaga de viento

-"Fui un poco duro, lo se. Pero tenemos que irnos con cautela. No debemos permitir que todas nuestras armas se conozcan de un solo golpe… Tsubasa"-

-"Maestro, pero aun hacen falta ellos, no correríamos mucho riesgo si nos aparecemos nosotros"-

-"Aun así, espero no tener que recurrir a su ayuda. Ojala podamos manejarnos nosotros solos"-

-"Es una lastima lo de los Diamantes"-

-"Lo se. Deben de saberlo ya han aparecido 3 de las cuatro Avatares. Miyuki esta a punto de hacer su jugada"-

-"Mi madre siempre ha sido así. No me sorprende. En ese caso ¿Cuáles son nuestras ordenes?"-

-"Protejan a los Diamantes, incluida Miyuki, y también a las Avatares"-

-"¿Y que ahí con el?"-

-"También espero que podamos arreglárnoslas sin el"-

-"De acuerdo; haremos lo que este a nuestro alcance"- dijo el joven y desapareció

-"Ojala sea suficiente. En esta guerra ya se han involucrado muchas personas"-

En un lugar cercano a los muelles, Umeko se encontraba en un teléfono publico haciendo una llamada

-"¡Eran ellos! Estoy segura"-

-"Así que por fin llamaron a la caballería. Hicieron bien, me da gusto que lo reportaras. Por cierto; Ginki me reporto que no lograron completar la misión; uno de ellos apareció; pero aun así lograron hacerle un gran daño; posiblemente no sobreviva"-

-"Esos tarados no pueden hacer nada bien"-

-"Descuida, no te veras involucrada; me asegurare de eso. Debemos desviar su atención lo mas que podamos de nuestro verdadero objetivo"- dicho esto colgó. Umeko salió de la cabina telefónica, dio unos cuantos pasos y se encontró con una figura femenina; se trataba de Mai

-"A ti te quería encontrar, bruja"-

-"Disculpa ¿se te ofrece algo?"-

-"No te hagas la inocente conmigo, que yo se en verdad lo que eres. Por tu culpa mi hermano esta en ese estado. ¡Tu eres la única responsable!"-

-"¿Tu hermano? Ah es cierto, eres la hermana menor de Sen. Pues no se de que estas hablando niña. Yo no he hecho nada"-

-"No mientas mas, desde un principio supe que esa relación contigo no le dejaría nada bueno, pero trate de apoyarlo; solo porque es mi hermano y nada mas por eso. Pero jamás confié en ti"-

-"Entonces, no veo porque te quejas"- dijo Umeko tomando una pose de pelea; previendo lo que sucedería. Mai hizo lo mismo, y corrió hasta donde ella se encontraba para darle el primer golpe. Cuando estaba a solo unos pasos unas ráfagas se interpusieron entre ambas. Las dos jóvenes voltearon y lograron ver algunos shurikens que habían sido lanzados. Voltearon nuevamente; ahora hacia el lugar de donde creyeron provenían y lograron ver una figura; entre las sombras que vestía una túnica gris.

-"¿Quién eres tu?" dijo Mai molesta

-"Esta pelea no tiene razón de ser. Les ordeno que se detengan ahora mismo"- dijo la voz de una mujer

-"¿Y quien se supone que eres tu para ordenarnos eso?"- pregunto Umeko

-"Por lo pronto, pueden llamarme Mizu"- dijo y con una fuerte ráfaga tomo a las dos jóvenes. Umeko abrió los ojos y se encontraba en un parque; cercano a una zona residencial. Cuando Mai hizo lo mismo, estaba en la entrada del edificio donde se encontraba su hermano

-"¿Pero que demonios hago aquí?"- pregunto ella

-"Imagine que querías estar en el momento en que tu hermano despertara"- dicho esto, desapareció. Mai no entendió, pero algo dentro de ella le dijo que debía darse prisa en entrar al edificio.

Dentro, en una habitación; se encontraba Sen, cubierto por algunos vendajes y alimentado por un suero intravenoso. Miyuki estaba junto a el, a la espera de algún cambio, pero conforme pasaban los minutos, sus esperanzas bajaban. Sen en cambio se encontraba soñando. Se veía en una habitación totalmente blanca; totalmente vacía. Desde hacia unos minutos, para el, estaba ahí. Sin hablar solo contemplando. De pronto esa paz se vio interrumpida por una voz

-"Es un lugar bonito; pero ¿estas seguro que quieres quedarte aquí para toda la eternidad?"- dijo la voz de un joven, que Sen trato de identificar; pero no podía

-"¿Quien eres?"

-"¿Quién soy?, digamos que solo soy alguien que esta interesado en que vivas"-

-"¿En que yo viva?, ¿Qué ganarías tu con eso? Tu voz se me hace conocida, ¿te conozco?"-

-"Es posible, pero tal ves no como te imagines. No te esfuerces en recordar, solo en despertar"- dijo el

-"¿Despertar?, ¿Para que?, Mi vida es un asco, no soy feliz. Si merezco morir aquí, con gusto lo acepto"-

-"¿Lo dices solo por lo que te paso? Vamos, no seas patético. Tú eres el único amo de tu vida; no una tonta promesa; o las decisiones que otros tomen. Si tiene que ver contigo, pero tu decides que tanto te afectan"-

-"Lo dices muy convencido"-

-"Yo creía que mi vida era aburrida. Me di cuenta tarde que estaba equivocado y que en cualquier cosa puedo verle un lado positivo, bueno mas bien eso fue lo que me enseño una persona"-

-"¿Solo tengo que despertar? ¿Y después?"-

-"Eso solo tu lo sabrás, aunque creo que ya una parte de ti lo sabe"-

-"¿Por qué haces esto?"-

-"Pues no es de tu incumbencia saberlo. Ahora solo despierta"- En ese momento Sen desapareció de ese lugar, dejando una figura solitaria sentada en lo que parecía ser una roca. –"Solo digamos que odio las historias con un mismo final. Además, el destino de este y otros mundos, depende de que tu vivas o mueras"- dijo para si mismo. En ese instante, para la sorpresa de Miyuki, Sen abrió sus ojos.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar. Mikoto se encontraba hablando con lo que aprecia ser una extraña figura.

-"Ya han pedido refuerzos, no me sorprende; en lo absoluto. Pero conozco mis capacidades, en este momento no soy capas de hacerles frente. Además, la distracción que estoy creando no creo que sirva mucho tiempo"-

-"¿Y pides nuevamente mi ayuda? Humano, si que eres predecible"- dijo la figura, en la mano izquierda del joven apareció un puñado de capsulas pequeñas en color marrón –"Ya sabes que hacer con eso"-

-"Si"-

-"Además"- después apareció tres capsulas mas grandes en la mano derecha de Mikoto, en colores azul, amarillo y negro –"Esas solo las podrás usar una vez. Espero que sepas planear tus movimientos bien"-

-"Por supuesto. Me apoderare de esa joya para usted. Al tenerla a ella de nuestro lado, no podrán hacer nada"-

-"Te felicito, había dudado de ese plan tuyo, pero ya veo que esta funcionando bien. Lo olvidaba, hace unos momentos note una conversación interdimensional, espero que las cosas no se salgan de control"-

-"Por supuesto que no"- en ese instante la figura que estaba delante de el desapareció –"Una conversación interdimensional, quizás sea como la de aquella vez"- dijo y se recargo en una pared, tratando de ordenar sus ideas.


	15. La llegada del viajero

Los personajes aquí mencionados no son de mi propiedad; pertenecen a sus creadores (Toei)

_Los personajes aquí mencionados no son de mi propiedad; pertenecen a sus creadores (Toei). Las situaciones que experimentaran y las leyes que rigen este universo alterno han sido creadas por mi para la realización de este fanfic el cual no tiene fines de lucro_

Cap 15

-"¿Entonces ya se encuentra mejor?"-

-"Eso parece, Ran"- dijo Jasmine. Ambas jóvenes se encontraban en un café, cerca de la casa de Sen. Su encuentro había sido algo inesperado; o al menos eso creía Jasmine.

-"El te aquí esta delicioso ¿Vienes seguido?"- pregunto Ran

-"Si, con Hoji"- respondió ella -"Mi te favorito es el verde, siempre me reanima"-

-"Yo prefiero el te de frutas; siempre lo endulzo con miel. Por cierto ¿Hoji y tu son..?"-

-"Muy buenos amigos, tu sabes"-

-"Claro, claro. No preguntare"-

-"Hay, algo que yo a ti si te quiero preguntar"-

-"Lo se, es sobre las Avatares, ¿verdad?"- Así comenzó aquella plática, que dejaría muchas dudas disipadas, al menos para Jasmine, ya tocaría el turno de que todos se enteraran de ello.

Mientras tanto; Umeko caminaba, por las calles de una zona comercial, lucia cansada, no había dormido. Tenia mucho en que pensar, ya no había dudas en su mente, tenia que cumplir su objetivo, pero aun había esa voz en su interior de que algo estaba mal, esa voz que antes gritaba; ahora era solo un pequeño susurro. Se encontraba pensando, debía comer algo para así planear su siguiente paso . En ese momento una extraña melodía le llamo la atención. Vio como en un aparato de televisión que se encontraba dentro de una tienda aparecía una mujer vestida de negro que parecia prepararse para entonar alguna cancion., se acerco mas al cristal de la ventana y se quedo atenta a esperar que comenzara a cantar

_Entre petalos de rosa_

_busque su amor, y encontre_

_violencia en lo que antes_

_era una flor._

_Le entregue mi cuerpo_

_el compro mi juventud_

_a cambio de partirme_

_el alma en dos…_

La letra que en ese momento escuchaba le traia recuerdos aunque trataba de dejarlos a un lado. Luchando contra si misma se vio como si ella fuera la mujer que estaba cantando. En ese momento un joven de cabello largo vestido tambien de negro se aproximaba cantando una parte siguiente en la cancion:

_Deja de llorar_

_abrazame ya todo termino,_

_hoy la ternura peinara tu piel_

_sobre el arcoiris hay_

_alguien que te espera..._

Ese joven, parecía tener una apariencia un tanto armoniosa, ambos podrían ser pareja, o eso era lo que para ella parecía, Sintió algo de tristeza en el momento en que el joven abrazo a la chica, y quiso que ella también la abrazaran, por unos momentos se descontento de la canción y se dejo llevar por los recuerdos, se despertó al poco tiempo y decidió dejar esos pensamientos a un lado. Siguió escuchando y volvió a dejarse envolver por la canción

_...Dime porque no he tenido_

_alguien que cuidara de mí_

_y ahora que mi vida hecha a dormir_

_siento que apenas viví._

_Deja que mime en tu boca_

_los labios del amanecer,_

_que el susurro del dolor_

_se ira, y que arda en olvido_

_el ayer, Que el placer_

_duerma en tu pecho y con_

_besos sano de tu ser,_

_que la amargura eche a volar,_

_te espera otra flor sígueme_

Alguien que también estaba mirando esa escena en ese preciso momento era Sen. Se encontraba recostado en su habitación, Hoji se encontraba a su lado, su hermana habia ido por algo de beber para el.

-"Interesante canción ¿no te parece?"- pregunto Sen

-"Esos dos son buenos aunque ese tipo de musica no es lo mio; ademas no me gustaría estar en los zapatos de en quien esta basada esa historia"- dijo Hoji

-"Yo ya descubri algo parecido"-

-"Discúlpame, pero eso te ganas por andar de rompecorazones"-

-"Aunque Mai así lo piense, yo se que Umeko no tiene nada que ver en esto"-

-"Quizás ella no, pero ese sujeto, Mikoto…"-

-"Ese sujeto si que es extraño. No me preocupa que el haya tenido que ver en esto, me preocupa que toda esta situación sea algo mas haya de lo que imaginamos"-

-"¿A que te refieres?"-

-"Mientras dormía, vi a un sujeto, de quien estoy seguro que ya conocía su voz, no pude verlo a el, pero insisto, su voz me era conocida. Me dijo que debía despertar, que no importara lo que pase y que no me diera por vencido"-

-"Pues quizás sea tu guardián espiritual o algo así"-

-"Lo dudo, porque mientras me despertaba alcance a escuchar que decía… que de ello dependía el destino de este mundo"-

-"¿Tanto así?, nunca pensé que fueras tan famoso mi amigo"-

-"Gracias por los ánimos"-

-"De nada. Por cierto ¿Qué ocurrió?"-

-"¿Hablas de esto?"- dijo mientras se señalaba a si mismo, Hoji asintió "Pues, salí a buscar a Umeko, y en un callejón Ginki me ataco, decidí pelear contra el, creí que podía manejarlo, pero aparecieron los otros Venenos y fue cuando me emboscaron. Si no hubiera sido por ese sujeto, hubiera muerto"-

-"Y luego dices que ella no tiene nada que ver en esto. Un momento ¿Qué sujeto?"-

-"Cuando Ginki estaba a punto de darme el golpe de gracia, un sujeto vestido con una túnica plateada logro separarme de el, y logre ver como de un solo golpe los derribaba a todos, después me tomo y aparecí en la entrada de la escuela, de ahí camine hacia donde Jasmine me encontró"-

-"¿Tunica plateada?, ¿No crees que pueda tratarse de…?"-

-"Es posible, todo en esta vida es posible"- dijo el

-"Nii-san.."- Era Mai quien entraba a la habitación acompañada por Retsu

-"¿Qué sucede Mai?"-Pregunto el joven, cambiando de posición en la cama, hasta llegar a sentarse en ella

-"Vengo a ver como te sientes. Me entere de lo sucedido"-

-"Ya viste que esta bien, ahora largo"- insito Mai

-"No, puede quedarse. Si no es mucho pedir, podrías traernos algo de beber"-

-"¿Pero...?"- apenas iba a objetar cuando noto los ojos de Sen, con esa mirada que decía todo. Quería que los dejara solos. –"De acuerdo. Enseguida regreso"-

-"Lo que me sorprende; es que te hayas dejado emboscar tan fácilmente"- Dijo Retsu, cerrando la puerta tras Mai, mientras colocaba una silla al lado de Hoji y se sentaba en ella.

-"Ya ves, la vida te trae sorpresas"- dijo Sen

-"¿Cómo te enteraste?"- pregunto Hoji

-"Las cosas se saben, mas teniendo un detector de peligro como Jan. Veníamos de casa de Ran, cuando se despertó su "sensor" corrimos unas cuadras y llegamos cuando estaba ese sujeto dándoles una paliza a Ginki y los suyos. Cuando quisimos acercarnos, ese sujeto y tu ya habían desaparecido."-

-"Ya veo. ¿Fue todo tan rápido como lo recuerdo?"-

-"Quizás un poco mas, pero si. La persona que te salvo era muy veloz, como si fuera una sombra…"-

-"Lo sabia, debió de haber sido alguno de ellos. En ese caso…"-

-"Esta situación es mas grave lo que imaginamos"- concluyo Sen –"Todo esto definitivamente esta en relación, Umeko, Mikoto, Ginki y los venenos…"-

-"No podía esperarse menos del hermano de Rio"-

-"¿Hermano de…? ¿Mikoto y Rio son hermanos?"- pregunto incrédulamente Hoji

-"Así es, Aunque cuando yo lo conocí, parecía tener el arte marcial de lado y todo su empeño puesto en la medicina. Yo tampoco se que cambio, tal ves se despertó su gen malvado o algo así"-

-"Es extraño, si no había sido peleador antes, ¿Cómo es que pelea a mi nivel?"- pregunto Sen

-"Tal ves te confiaste o distrajiste y bajaste tu nivel"- dijo Hoji

-"Lo dudo, yo insisto, algo extraño esta pasando y voy a averiguarlo. Retsu… podrías hacerme un favor"- ambos jóvenes se quedaron a la expectativa de la petición de Sen. Este por su parte, no sabía si lo que estaba a punto de hacer estaba bien; pero de algo si estaba seguro. Iba a averiguar lo que estaba detrás de todo este embrollo

Mientras tanto, Rio caminaba por unas viejas ruinas, no estaba muy satisfecho con el resultado de su viaje; pero al menos tenia algo. A su lado iba una mujer de cabello corto arreglado en unas trenzas, con un traje en color verde. Ella era Mele. Del otro lado se encontraba un sujeto que vestía una túnica blanca y naranja era alto, de cabello y ojos negros, con barba y el cabello largo, en su cuello un dije parecido al que Rio le había mostrado cuando se encontró con el día anterior. En su mano derecha una daga en color azul y en la otra un cofre en color dorado.

-"¿Es necesario que nos acompañes?"- pregunto Rio muy molesto

-"Mi familia es la encargada de cuidar esta reliquia; aunque el Maestro Sha Fu te haya mandado a localizarla, no quiere decir que podamos confiar en alguien mas"- dijo aquel sujeto

-"Rio, ¿Qué se supone que esta en ese cofre?"- pregunto Mele

-"Lo que quizás sea la explicación de todo lo que esta pasando"- respondió el. Los tres jóvenes caminaron durante horas sin parar hasta su regreso a la ciudad. Antes de entrar al recinto del maestro Sha fu ya los estaban esperando Swan, Asuka y Miyuki.

-"¿Qué es todo esto?"- pregunta el joven que aun sostenía el cofre

-"Tu debes ser Hisatsu Ken, mucho gusto; mi nombre es Swan; y ellos son Miyuki y Asuka. Somos colegas; por así decirlo; del maestro Sha Fu, pasa te estábamos esperando.

-"Al fin llegas Ken"- dijo la voz del maestro Sha Fu que salía detrás de una de las puertas

-"Maestro, viene tan rápido como pude; en cuanto este sujeto me comento que algo extraño estaba sucediendo y que quiera asegurarse de que esto estuviera bien"- dijo después de saludar al mestro y mostrar el cofre que tenia en su poder.

-"Muy bien Ken, por el momento retírense. Tenemos algo muy importante que discutir aquí"-

-"¿Pero Maestro? Todo esto es tan extraño, y Miki ¿Dónde esta?"-

-"La envié a una misión, volverá en unas horas. Por ahora déjenos a solas, si ocupamos algo los llamaremos"- y así fue, los jóvenes salieron del lugar mientras que los maestros se dirigían al interior de la cámara donde el maestro Diggy los aguardaba

-"Bien, siéntense todos"- Ya una vez todos sentados continuo –"Los he reunido para poner en claro algunas cosas de una vez"-

-"¿Qué cosas? Explíquese Sha Fu"- pregunto Miyuki

-"Todos sabemos que es una realidad; nos encontramos ante un peligro muy grande. Y tiene que ver con ellos dos, esa joven llamada Umeko y ese joven llamado Mikoto. Por si ustedes no lo sabían, el y Rio son hermanos; yo lo vi la única vez hace un par de años, cuando Rio y Mele dejaron Beast Arts y siendo sincero, no se me hizo una buena persona"-

-"Entonces ¿Qué ocurrió?"- pregunto Asuka, quien había regresado el dia anterior y se estaba poniendo al corriente de los acontecimientos

-"Pues… Eso es lo que yo quisiera saber"- dijo el Maestro Sha Fu –"Estaba seguro de que alguien estaba usándolo para sus propósitos; pero…"- dijo mostrando lo que se encontraba en el cofre: una esfera dorada con la imagen de un dragón –"El único ser que puede manipular de esa manera a las personas, se encuentra en este sello desde hace tantos años"- Hubo silencio, por un instante; de repente una gran luz brillante rodio la esfera y una luz emergió de ella

-"Gracias por tus elogios, Sha Fu; pero que sea el único ser que tu conozcas, no quiere decir que sea el único ser que pueda hacerlo"-

-"¡Long!"- Exclamo el maestro Sha Fu, totalmente sorprendido. Delante de el una figura comenzaba a tomar forma; un sujeto con el cabello dorado y la piel muy clara vestido con una capa roja aparecía delante de los presentes; quienes se limitaban a ser observadores.

-"Me da gusto que me reconozcas; haberme visto únicamente en libros para colorear sirvió de mucho"- dijo la imagen envuelta en una nube de color dorado

-"Sha Fu ¿el es?"- pregunto incrédulo en maestro Crugger

-"Así es, viejo amigo. El demonio del engaño; Long"-

-"¿Demonio?, vamos Sha Fu, yo era considerado un ser igual a los otros Dioses, inclusive quizás, mas poderoso que todos ellos. Es un insulto para mi que ahora me compares con esos entes de tan bajo nivel, creados por ustedes mismos para llenar el espacio de la duda"-

-"Tu desafiaste a los otros Dioses, por ello fuiste castigado a pasar encerrado en esa prisión por toda la eternidad. Lo que no entiendo es…"-

-"¿Qué hago aquí?"- completo la frase de Sha Fu -"Pues bien, tu eres descendiente de ese miserable de Brussa Lee, tu energía vital es la misma; así que al tocar la esfera, mi cuerpo astral, mi esencia despertó de su descanso; aunque mi cuerpo aun sigue prisionero. ¿Sabes? Aunque he estado dormido, conozco toda la historia de este mundo y conozco, quizás mejor que ninguno de ustedes que es a lo que se enfrentan"-

-"Yo tenia la esperanza de estar equivocado; quería creer que tu no tenias nada que ver en esto"- dijo Sha Fu

-"Y lo estas; no tengo nada que ver. Es cierto, puedo corromper a la gente, manipularla a mi antojo. Pero yo no siembro odio; me denigras al pensar que trabajo las emociones humanas, sobre ellas construyo, pero no las hago crecer; las emociones son de debiles"-

-"¿Sembrar odio?"- pregunto Asuka

-"El odio es un sentimiento; y como tal esta inmerso en determinada cantidad en los seres humanos. Es nuestra actitud hacia la vida la que desarrolla mas un sentimiento que otro"- dijo Miyuki

-"Por eso digo que es para débiles. No tendría nada de divertido pasarte la vida sembrando emociones en los humanos si ellos mismos pueden hacerlas crecer. No entiendo como alguien asi pueda disfrutar haciéndolo"-

-"¿Alguien asi?, ¿conoces a alguien capas de hacerlo?"- pregunto Crugger

-"¿Es ese ser nuestro enemigo?"- pregunto Sha Fu

-"Ja, si así lo fuera ¿Qué ganaría yo con decirles?"-

-"Quizás nada, quizás mucho, lo sabrás si lo dices"- dijo Swan

-"De acuerdo, solo les diré esto: en la época después a la que mi cuerpo fue sellado, mi esencia viajo por los rincones del planeta para recopilar conocimientos; cuando llegue a la región de Miserinos al oeste de aquí, me encontré con que la civilización estaba casi destruida, porque sus habitantes se estaban matando unos a otros; por envidia, lujuria, odio. Me pregunte que había ocurrido con los dioses de esta región y me encontre con que todos habian sido destruidos…"-

-"¿Destruidos?"- pregunto Swan

-"La única forma de destruir a un Dios es…"-

-"…Darles forma material"- concluyo Asuka la frase de Miyuki

-"Precisamente, lo que hace que un Dios sea Dios es que sea pura esencia vital, nada material. Los habitantes de esa región habían creado ídolos de piedra y otras imágenes para representar a sus dioses, el problema surgió cuando equipararon la imagen al Dios mismo. Les habían quitado su esencia"-

-"Eso fue lo que ocurrió en esa región y en las islas del oeste. Por ello ahora son territorio desolado, pero eso no explicaría…"-

-"¿Quién dijo que eso lo explicaba? Había algo más. Un sujeto con ahora extraña, llevaba un medallón colgado en el cuello que brillaba cerca de un humano y lo impregnaba de una extraña aura color verdoso. Era ahí cuando enloquecían. Un sacerdote, o eso parecía ser, mando a ese sujeto a través de una especie de puerta dimensional; de alguna forma se debió de haber liberado y… eso es lo que buscan…"-

-"De creer esa historia tal cual; estarían buscando al sujeto equivocado"- dijo una voz que provenía de una aura en color blanco

-"¿Cómo?"- dijeron todos los presentes, Long incluido

-"Sencillo, se los explicare… pero antes…"- el aura rodeo la nube dorada que envolvía a Long y un destello blanco tomo su lugar; al aclararse la luz una figura humana tomo su lugar

-"Long… recupero su cuerpo"- dijo Sha Fu mas incrédulo que nunca

-"Ah ¿esto?"- dijo señalándose a su mismo -"Descuiden, solo lo tome prestado, cuando mi alma deje este mundo, volvera a dormir"- dijo mientras inspeccionaba su apariencia, un joven de cabello rubio vestido con una capa roja con tonalidades doradas

-"Esta apariencia no me gusta; sin embargo, este cuerpo tiene sus ventajas"- dijo mientras que una nube dorada lo cubría y tomaba otra forma -"Así esta mejor"-

-"Pero tu eres…"- volvió a decir Sha Fu

-"Descuiden, sus dudas serán aclaradas, pero primero debo hacer una aclaración y será rápida, ya que no ahí mucho tiempo: Lo que el dijo es cierto, pero solo en esencia"- hablo un par de minutos para intentar aclarar lo que antes dijo, después contó su relato, el cual todos, especialmente Doggy y Sha Fu escucharon con atención. Después de un par de minutos más, todos estaban en alerta

-"Buscare a Marie, debe regresar enseguida"- dijo Swan

-"Me contactare con las Sombras, deben de estar preparados"- comento Asuka

-"Aguarden. ¿Si se dan cuenta de la gravedad del asunto? Las sombras no serán suficientes para enfrentarse contra este enemigo. Tienen guerreros mas poderosos ¿cierto?"- cuestiono el extraño visitante

-"Asi es, pero no creo que sea conveniente llamarlos"- dijo Doggy

-"Si no es ahora ¿Cuándo?"-

-"Tienes razón, Doggy, viejo amigo. Te prometí ayuda, ayuda tendrás, en este momento Miki debe de estar hablando con unos viejos conocidos Ya debes saber de quienes hablo"-

-"Perfecto, si ellos esta aquí no habría necesidad de…"-

-"Doggy, creo que en esta ocasión si es necesario que ellos acudan. Por favor, piensa detenidamente"- le dijo Swan, casi suplicando

-"Ah deacuerdo, Miyuki; intenta localizarlos, también búscalo a el. Swan, localiza a Marie, creo que esta en una de las dimensiones alternas con un viejo amigo suyo, dile que es prioritario que regrese. Asuka contacta a las sombras, todos deben estar al pendiente"- ordeno el maestro Doggy, a lo que todos asintieron, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos habian dejado la habitación los dos maestros y el otro sujeto

-"No pudieron haber tomado una mejor decisión"-

-"Aun asi, siento que fue precipitado"- comento Doggy

-"Para nada, la verdadera pelea esta por comenzar. Esperemos que el destino este de su lado"-

-"Siempre lo esta jovencito"- comento Sha Fu

-"Bueno, se vale soñar..."-

Algunos instantes mas tarde, desde lo alto de un edificio, dos personas comentaban su próximo movimiento

-"¿Crees que sea hora de un ataque directo?"- pregunto ella

-"Si no es ahora, ¿Cuándo? Además, con esto no podemos perder"- dijo sujetando unas esferas en su mano derecha; después le dio una a la joven

-"Creo que tienes razón, ¿Yo los distraigo mientras tu entras?"-

-"Veamos que sucede"- dijo el, ella inmediatamente dio un salto cayendo en una terraza un par de pisos abajo, mientras que después tomaba a toda prisa una escalera que salía de la misma

-"Bien, ahora; busquemos esa piedra"- No había terminado de darse la vuelta, cuando un fuerte impacto en el abdomen casi le hacia perder el equilibrio, de repente escucho esa voz

-"Me temo que no puedo permitirte dejar este lugar; Nakadai Mikoto"- el joven subió la vista y observo a un sujeto cubierto con una capa en color plateado

-"Jajaja, estaba esperando que aparecieras"- dijo el, recuperándose del golpe anterior y tomando su postura de pelea.

P.D.

La cancion que aparece en este capitulo se llama "El peso del Alma"; la cantan Patricia Tapia y Jose Andrea del grupo Mago de Oz


	16. La primera batalla

El sol de la tarde estaba en su punto máximo, mientras; por techos, jardines, plazas habían sido usadas como campo de batalla

_Los personajes aquí mencionados no son de mi propiedad; pertenecen a sus creadores (Toei). Las situaciones que experimentaran y las leyes que rigen este universo alterno han sido creadas por mi para la realización de este fanfic el cual no tiene fines de lucro_

_--_

El sol de la tarde estaba en su punto máximo, mientras; por techos, jardines, plazas habían sido usadas como campo de batalla. Mikoto se encontraba en una pelea al tu por tu contra aquel sujeto de la capucha; para cada golpe había una defensa; para cada ataque un contra ataque; solo la suerte decidiría al ganador.

-"Nada mal; esto es mas divertido de lo que imagine"- dijo Mikoto después de cubrirse un golpe a la cara que su adversario le había dado; mientras le respondia con un rodillazo al estomago que le fue interceptado por una patada.

-"Eres mas habil de lo que esperaba; pero… ya basta de formalidades; se muy bien que con esa capa no peleas a tu cien por ciento; quiero vencerte mientras usas todo tu poder"-

-"¿Qué haras?, ¿me atacaras con eso que le has dado a aquella joven?"- pregunto el

-"No será necesario"- dijo Mikoto y de un solo movimiento corre y mientras salta le quita la capa que cubría a su contrincante; cayendo ambos a un lado de el. Cuando Mikoto voltea; logra ver a un joven vistiendo un traje grisáceo con tonalidades rojas; un logotipo en su pecho, al lado del corazón bordado en gris oscuro. El era alto, con la piel algo aperlada y el cabello y ojos negros.

-"Hasta que por fin muestras…."- Mikoto no pudo terminar su frase ya que un golpe al estomago lo mando a volar un par de metros.

-"Tu lo pediste te mostrare mi verdadero poder"-

-"Eso fue rápido, no pude verlo. ¿Este es el verdadero poder de un Sombra"-

-"¿Asi que ya me conoces? Bien; en ese caso solo te diré mi nombre como un formalismo; pertenezco a la elite Gin no Kage; soy Hakua Ryuga"- dijo esto se dirigio a toda prisa para continuar el combate.

No muy lejos de ahí; Sen caminaba junto con Urara por una de las calles cercanas al domicilio de ella; había llegado acompañado de Retsu y Hoji; quienes se quedaron acompañando al hermano de esta.

-"Escuche lo que te sucedió; ¿No deberías estar descansando?"- dijo ella por fin; las palabras entre ambos nunca habian sido tan difíciles de decir; y ella lo sentia; algo estaba por pasar.

-"Tu madre es muy buena en lo que hace; no conozco mejor medico y maestra que Ozu Miyuki; sin ella hubiera sido mas difícil mi recuperación"- dijo el

-"Pero aun asi… no entiendo como es que nos fuimos a meter en esto; tu y yo eramos felices…"-

-"Nunca lo fuimos, finjiamos serlo, me di cuenta de ello muy tarde; creo que tu tambien debes de haberte dado cuenta"-

-"Sen, yo solo"- dijo Urara

-"Se porque lo hiciste, y no te culpo, es solo que esto no puede continuar asi"- dijo mientras la abrazaba y acariciaba su cabello

-"Vaya, así los quería encontrar"- menciono una mujer que llegaba a ese lugar

-"¡Umeko!"- exclamo sorprendido Sen

-"Así que no has olvidado mi nombre, eso me da gusto"-

-"¿Qué quieres?"- pregunta Urara muy enojada interponiéndose entre Sen y la chica

-"Contigo nada, fuera de mi vista"- le respondió Umeko con el mismo tono de voz que ella había usado; lanzándola de un solo golpe, un par de metros de donde se encontraban; para después caminar lentamente hacia Sen

-"Se el porque estas así"- hablo finalmente el joven –"Menti, a ti, a ambas; a mi mismo. Fue mi error y lo lamento; pero no tienes ningún motivo para comportarte de esa manera"-

-"Si, fue tu error y como yo responda a eso es asunto mío, no tuyo"-

-"No fue mi intención haberte ocultado…"-

-"¡Pero lo hiciste!" grito ella interrumpiendo lo que Sen pudiera haber dicho; esa reacción de su parte le hizo ver que llevaba las de perder"-

-"No importa si fue con intención o no; me ocultaste algo, pensé que eras sincero, pero no…"-

-"Tu fuiste quien se apresuro, no tienes derecho de reclamarle como lo estas haciendo"- dijo Urara quien se levantaba tratando de defender a Sen, sin embargo fue llevada nuevamente al piso por otro de los golpes de Umeko

-"Te dije que no te metieras, vieja bruja"-

-"Umeko, esto ha ido demasiado lejos, por favor detente"- pidió Sen

-"¿Lejos?, pero si esto aun no comienza; debiste haber muerto, ahora un destino mucho peor será el que te espera, tu mismo has construido tu infierno y ya esta llegando a ti"-

-"¿A que te refieres? Umeko, ¿tu tuviste algo que ver con mi encuentro entre Ginki y su banda?"-

-"Debiste haber muerto, no se que te hizo seguir con vida, pero tu suerte se ha terminado. Te odio Sen, ¿me escuchaste? Y te juro que yo misma me encargare de llevarte a la tumba"-

"Te odio, porque ya no quiero amarte" se escuchaba un leve susurro dentro de la mente de Umeko, aunque su imagen firme y determinada la hacían ver convincente, por dentro seguía llorando, las mismas lagrimas que había derramado desde aquel día……

"¡Regrese!, mira amor, lo que te compre. Va a ser un perfecto regalo para cuando te gradúes y comencemos nuestro viaje"- Umeko llegaba a un departamento, un poco vacio, pero adornado con lo fundamental, unos cuantos sillones, la cocina, una mesa y algunos adornos mas; cargaba en su mano unas bolsas con algunas compras que había hecho, podría observarse algo de comida y otras cosas

"Mikoto; ¿estas ahí?"- comenzó a buscar a su pareja con la vista por todo el lugar, hasta que lo encontró en la terraza, que daba hacia la playa; el miraba el mar, mientras que en su mano izquierda sostenía una copa con vino tinto

-"Mi-koto ¿todo esta bien? ¿Desde cuando bebes por las tardes? ¿Y esa ropa? Tu odias vestirte de blanco"-

-"Tu color exterior, es el contrario del color de tu alma. Solo sigo las reglas"- dijo volteándose para contemplar a su joven compañera –"Alegrate; nuestra nueva vida comienza hoy y pronto tendremos todo cuanto hemos soñado; permanece a mi lado y podremos reinar por sobre todos y todo"-

En ese momento, ella no pudo explicarlo, pero recordaría ese momento como en el cual había perdido para siempre a la persona más importante en su vida; nada volvería a ser igual; aunque quisiera.

Regreso de su viaje por el recuerdo y pudo contemplar el rostro de Sen, quien aun seguida confundido, pero su semblante había cambiado. Una pose más segura se había dibujado en su silueta y se veía dispuesto a actuar

-"¿Qué es lo que hizo que siguiera con vida?, no lo se. Pero si se una cosa; por mas que me duela, debo detenerte; porque se que todo esto no es mas que un mal entendido y te haré despertar, lo prometo"- dicho esto se lanzo de lleno contra Umeko, no quería luchar pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo

Ella al ver la reacción de Sen, no pudo mas que tomar una decisión; también lucharía; pero en ese momento alguien se interpuso entre ambos.

-"Mi señora, deje que yo me encargue de el"- menciono ese sujeto

- "Ginki, ¿Qué haces tu aquí?"- pregunto Umeko

-"Mi deber es protejerla, ya se lo dije, además, tengo asuntos pendientes con este sujeto"-

-"Ginki"- Sen lo miraba atónito

-"Ahora ven acá chico listo, veamos si te vuelven a salvar"-

-"No necesito que me salven, solo esto"-comenzó a adoptar una pose de pelea parecida a la de Ran y Retsu; después de concentra su energía exclamo fuertemente

-"Gazell Jyuken Dai rai yu"- Sen corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hasta donde se encuentra su oponente y de un certero golpe en el pecho lo derribo

-"¿Cómo es esto posible?"- dijo Ginki, al tiempo que se intentaba incorporar mas le era imposible.

-"¿Qué esa no es una de las tecnica de los Beast Arts?"- pregunta Umeko

-"Lo es, y es algo que me pudo haber costado la vida, ya que no estoy preparado para usarla. Pero si tengo que sacrificar mi vida para terminar con esto lo hare.

-"¡Sen!"- a lo lejos se escuchan las voces de Retsu y Hoji que se aproximaban a todo prisa al lugar de encuentro

-"¿Te encuentras bien?"- pregunta Hoji

-"Un poco cansado, pero muy bien"-

-"Malditos"- Ginki truena sus dedos y aparecen sus compañeros que rodean inmediatamente a los jóvenes

-" Nos encargaremos de ellos, solo son tres y nosotros cuatro; no tienen oportunidad"- dijo la chica que se encontraba con ellos

-"Jm, por si las dudas"- Umeko toma la esfera que tenia en su poder y al lanzarla al aire, aparece una docena de seres extraños, parecidos a lagartos, pero con alas.

-"¡Ataquen!" a la orden de Umeko, las criaturas se dirigen a atacarlos, mientras los aliados de Ginki les dejan libre el camino

-"¿Qué son esas cosas?"- pregunta Hoji

-"No lo se, pero son demasiados"-

-"Entonces dejen que los emparejemos"- en ese momento aparecen Jasmine y Ran, quienes alejan a un par de criaturas de un golpe

-"Perdon por la tardanza"- se disculpa Jasmine

-"¿Estan bien?"- pregunta Ran

-"Asi es, ¿poro como…?"-

-"Eso no importa ahí que encargarse de estas cosas"- dijo Jasmine

-"Sen, tu y Hoji encárguense de los Venenos, los demás nos encargaremos de esas cosas"- dijo Ran a lo que todos asintieron, así fue como la pelea comenzó. Mientras Ginki se levantaba aun sin haberse recuperado del golpe que le dio Sen; sus compañeros comenzaron el ataque; mientras Hoji se estaba encargando de dos sujetos, Sen hacia lo propio con la joven y otro mas. Al mismo tiempo, Ran, Retsu y Jasmine tenían problemas en alejar a esas criaturas, eran muy fuertes y ágiles a pesar de su apariencia; además de que su piel era muy dura; aun así lograban mantenerlas al margen. En un descuido, Retsu fue apresado por dos de sus oponentes mientras que un tercero aprovecho para golpearlo cuando menos una docena de veces.

Cuando su oponente estaba a punto de lanzar un golpe muy potente; mientras Umeko veía complacida la escena; una fuerte ráfaga de viento hizo caer a las tres criaturas; haciendo también caer a Retsu. Todos voltearon asombrados al sentir la presencia del recién llegado; un sujeto cubierto por una capa negra se mantenía de pie al lado de las criaturas.

-"Déjame adivinar… ¿Gin no Kage?"- pregunto Umeko molesta, dirigiéndose a ese sujeto

-"Te equivocas"- dijo el quitándose la capa, dejando ver aun joven alto de cabello y ojos negros, piel blanca; que vestía un traje en color violeta con tonalidades en negro, en su antebrazo izquierdo traía un símbolo bordado en color negro -"Niban no Kage… Fukami Gou"-

-"¿Fukami.. Gou? ¿Entonces tu eres?"- dijo Jasmine sorprendida

-"Hermano"- hablo Retsu mientras se intentaba poner en pie

-"Retsu.. Como siempre debo cuidarte las espaldas"-

-"Lo lamento hermano"- dijo este

-"No ahí tiempo para lamentarnos, es hora de luchar"- respondió Gou haciendo una pose de pelea

-"¿Nibun no Kage? No importa quien seas, te acabare"- dijo Umeko, mas cuando estuvo a punto de atacar a Gou fue interceptada por otra figura con capa

-"Te dije claramente que las peleas son innecesarias, tendré que hacértelo entender por las malas"- dijo la persona quien lanzo a Umeko haciendola caer al piso unos cuantos metros; despues se quito la capa dejando ver a una joven de ojos, piel y cabello claros, alta, con un traje en color azul y negro. En el mismo lugar que Gou traía bordado otro símbolo en negro.

-"Esa voz… yo te conozco ¿tu eres?"- dijo Umeko al tiempo que se incorporaba

-"Nibu no Kage… Nono Nanami. Yo seré tu oponente"- dijo dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Umeko.

-"Ya veo… esto se pone interesante"- dijo Gou, -"Y tu no piensas participar…. ¿Tsubaza?"-

-"Por ahora solo seré un observador… confió en que con ustedes será suficiente"- dijo un joven que también bestia una capa y estaba a unos metros de distancia del lugar, auxiliando a Urara

-"Como quieras. Retsu encárguense de ellos. Las criaturas son mías"- e inmediatamente después comenzó a atacarlas una por una.

-"Hermano ¿Qué hacen aquí?"- pregunto Urara

-"El Maestro nos llamo, que permaneceríamos alertas; lamento no haber actuado antes"-

-"Esta bien; pero ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?"- pregunto ella

-"No lo sabemos, pero no es nada bueno"-

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, la pelea entre Mikoto y Ryuga se hacia cada vez mas pareja, parecía como si a cada minuto que pasara ; la diferencia de poder que al principio existia entre ellos, se hiciera mas corta.

-"Nada mal; aprendes rápido los movimientos de tu oponente y eso te ayuda a hacer parecer que adquieres fuerza durante el combate; no es así ¿Mikoto?"-

-"No tengo porque darte explicaciones, pero acepto tus halagos gustoso"- respondio este

Mientras tanto, a lo lejos dos figuras obserbaban la pelea

-"¿Debemos intervenir?"-

-"No, que peleen hasta que sus corazones se tranquilicen"-

De regreso a la pelea entre Nanami y Umeko, esta ultima estaba batallando a sobre manera para lograr ver los movimientos de su oponente; se cubría con dificultad los ataques de la otra joven y ella no podía hacerle ningún rasguño a esta.

-"No voy a poder soportar por mas tiempo.. pero debo… debo de…"- en ese preciso momento, como si de un milagro se tratara; lanza un golpe directo al pecho de Nanami; el cual lograr entrar con fuerza, pero solo causo que perdiera un poco el equilibrio

-"Nada mal, era hora de que atacaras…."- Nanami no pudo terminar su frase, porque sintió como una fuerte ráfaga de aire le golpeaba la cara y en su mejilla izquierda tenia la marca de un golpe que comenzaba arderle profundamente.

Cuando volteo a ver su contrincante, una aura en color violeta cubría a Umeko; al tiempo que sus ojos adoptaban un color rojizo.

-"Pero ¿Qué es esto?, esta energía que emana, es muy poderosa"- se decía a si misma Nanami

-"Así que mis sospechas eran ciertas"- se dijo Ran

-"Esto, esto no es posible"- decía Jasmine, negando con la cabeza una y otra vez

-"¿Esto es lo que llaman una mujer despechada? Si que se quedan cortos"-

-"Cállate Hoji, esto es serio"- decia Sen

-"Lo se, pero quería despejar la tensión"- respondió el

Mientras tanto, los maestros Doggy, Sha Fu, Miyuki, Swan, Asuka y el joven que se encontraba en el cuerpo de Long lograron sentir la energía que acababa de emerger

-"Es una energía muy poderosa"- comentaba Swan

-"Lo suficiente para destruir a las 12 sombras de un solo golpe"- dijo Asuka

-"¿Ahora comprenden la gravedad de este asunto?"- comento el joven que se dirigía hacia la única ventana de la habitación

-"Esta energía… aunque es negativa puedo sentir en ella algo familiar… Como si se tratara de… una Avatar"- dijo Miyuki

-"Eso es imposible, esa cantidad de energía negativa neutralizaría a cualquier Avatar con tan solo estar cerca"- dijo Doggy

-"No precisamente, no si mis sospechas son correctas"- dijo Sha Fu

-"No ahí tiempo que perder. Asuka acompáñame; Miyuki, busca a Hikaru y alcáncenos lo más pronto que puedan, Swan, reune a los demas en el templo y esperenos ahí. Sha Fu ¿podrias acompañarla?"-

-"Lo lamento Doggy, debo quedarme aquí a esperar a Miki"- respondió el

-"¿Marie donde esta? Pregunto Asuka

-"Aun no regresa, esperemos lo haga a tiempo"- respondio Swan

-"De acuerdo… yo iré en su lugar"- dijo el joven

-"¿Pero?"- reprocho Diggy

-"Ningún pero, con el chico serio y yo será suficiente, debemos reagruparnos para informales a todos lo sucedido y pensar nuestro plan de accion"- dijo el señalando a Asuka

-"Tiene razón maestro, no podemos arriesgarnos; menos ahora"- dijo Asuka

-"De acuerdo, pero tengan cuidado…"- dijo Diggy

-"Lo tendremos"- dijo Asuka y junto a aquel joven se dirigieron al lugar de la pelea.

Mientras eso ocurría, la energía que todos sentía llagaba hasta donde se encontraban Ryuga y Mikoto peleando

-"¿Qué es esta energía que se ha dejado sentir de repente?"- preguntaba uno de los espectadores a su compañero

-"No tengo idea"- respondía el

-"Esta energía, solo puede ser de…"- decía Mikoto al tiempo que esquivaba un par de golpes que Ryuga le lanzaba. En ese momento lanza un golpe justo al pecho con el cual lanza a su oponente un par de metros

-"Me distraje mucho con esta pelea, tanto… que no vi las consecuencias de lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese otro lugar"- decía mientras daba media vuelta y comenzaba a caminar en dirección contraria

-"Espera, tu y yo estamos pelean"- le grito Ryuga

-"Ya obtuve lo que queria, luego continuaremos con este juego"- dijo marchandose a una velocidad sorprendente

-"¿Desde cuando ese tipo adquiero esas habilidades?"- pregunto uno de los hombres, al tiempo que se acercaba a Ryuga junto con su compañero

-"Me temo que fue durante nuestra pelea"- respondió el

-"Vamos, creo saber a donde se dirige; no ahí tiempo que perder"- dijo el otro al tiempo que avanzaban tras de Mikoto. Mientras de regreso a la pelea; todos los presentes estaban a la expectativa de lo que Umeko estuviera por hacer, sobre todo Ran, quien no podía esconder que su rostro reflejaba tanto miedo como alegría. En ese momento Umeko levanta su brazo y con un rápido movimiento lo dirige hacia Nanami

-"¡Cuidado!"- exclama Ran al tiempo que quita a su compañera del campo de ataque; cuando ambas voltean, ven como una estaca hecha de piedra había caído en el lugar donde Umeko había movido su brazo

-"Esto es imposible ¿Qué fue eso?"- dijo Nanami

-"Tal como lo sospeche, permíteme que sea yo quien le haga frente"- dijo Ran

-"¿Estas loca?, podría matarte"-

-"Lo dudo"- dijo mientras avanzaba hacia Umeko; esta le respondió con un golpe en el hombro de Ran, haciéndola volar un par de metros y haciéndola caer al piso inconciente. Umeko alzo ambas manos y miles de estacas de piedra aparecieron y con un movimiento de su mano; todas fueron lanzadas al aire, el dirección hacia donde se encontraban todos. Gou y Nanami las esquivaron inmediatamente, Tsubasa ayudo a Urara y la puso a salvo, Jasmine, Retsu, Hoji y Sen saltaron imitando a sus compañeros también para ponerse a salvo; pero se habían olvidado de Ran, Gou ve como una de las estacas esta por incrustarse en el cuerpo de la chica cuando una figura se interpone y logra rescatarla

-"¡Rio!"- exclama este

-"Menos mal que llegue a tiempo"- dijo colocando a la joven cerca de donde Urara se encontraba.

-"Llegamos; dirás"- dijo Jan, quien llegaba al lugar junto con Mele; atrás de ellos llegaba Ken con una espada.

-"¿Qué haces aquí Rio?"- pregunto Retsu

-"Ayudando, ¿Qué otra cosa? Este amigo suyo es bueno detectando energías; pero aun así pude sentirla, lamento no haber llegado antes"- dijo cerciorándose que Ran estuviera bien

-"¿Con que la ataco?"- pregunto a Tsubasa

-"Ella misma, ¿por?"-

-"Ve tu mismo"- dijo y ambos podían notar como el brazo de la joven estaba completamente rasgado, como si un animal la hubiera atacado.

-"Umeko ¡Detente!"- decia Mele al tiempo que se dirigia a atacar a la joven, esta lanzo otra estaca; Ken intento cortarla con su espada; pero le fue imposible. Jan corrio para quitar a Mele del camino y evitar que ese objeto la deñase

-"Son solo ilusiones"- dijo este a los demas

-"No, no lo son"- grito Hoji; tratando de liberar la pierna de Jasmine de una de esas cosas

-"No entiendo absolutamente nada de lo que esta pasando"- dijo Jan

-"Somos dos"- le respondio Rio

En ese momento Umeko crea mas estacas, los presentes sabían que aunque las esquivasen a mas de uno dañarían y a alguien le causarían un gran daño; de repente una fuerte ráfaga de viento hizo desaparecer las estacas. Un sujeto había llegado de un golpe en el cuyo había desmayado a Umeko haciendo que todo desapareciera

-"Mikoto"- exclamo Sen

-"Hermano"- grito Rio

-"Vaya, te has vielto del lado de los perdedores, no me sorprende que por ello no llegues a ser alguien de verdad, hermano"- dijo Mikoto; detrás de el aparecian Ryuga y los demas

-"Mikoto ¿Qué estas planeando?"- dijo este

-"¿Yo? Solamente salve sus vidas"-

-"Eres un…"- dijo el lanzándole un golpe a la cara

-"Alto ahí Ryuga"- dijo una voz que a todos les resulto familiar, se trataba de Asuka; quien llegaba con un sujeto que a todos; inclusive Mikoto, hizo dejarlos boquiabiertos

-"Asuka-sensei"- todos gritaron aliviados de ver a uno de los Diamantes por fin en escena

-"Ya ha sido suficiente la sangre derramada el día de hoy, deténgase"- ordeno

-"Este sujeto… ¿Tu eres?"- dijo Mikoto señalando al acompañante del maestro

-"¿Yo?, soy yo, pero para fines didácticos… Yo soy tu"- dijo el sujeto, quien tenia un parecido exacto con Mikoto, lucia su misma ropa, a excepción de un extraño brazalete que adornaba su mano izquierda

-"Que patético, yo mejor me voy"- dijo el y con una ráfaga de viento tanto el como la joven desaparecieron instantáneamente. Todos se reagruparon, Tsubasa cargaba a Urara, mientras que Jan y Retsu a Ran.

-"Maestro Asuka ¿Qué esta ocurriendo aquí?"- pregunto todo intrigado Sen

-"Eso mismo quiero saber yo"- respondió este

-"Pues vera, Umeko nos ataco, aparecieron Ginki y los otros y después, Umeko convoco a unas extrañas criaturas.."- dijo Sen

-"¿Criaturas?, ¿Cuáles criaturas?"- pregunto Asuka. Cuando Sen quiso explicarle todo, vi una escena aterradora; el sitio de la batalla estaba repleto de cadáveres, entre ellos el de Ginki y los demás Venenos; había mas de una docena de humanos que tenían incrustadas una o mas de las estacas que Umeko había lanzado.

-"No puedo creer esto"- dijeron Sen, Jan, Retsu y Hoji al mismo tiempo

-"Desalmados…"- dijo aquel sujeto inspeccionando a uno de los cadáveres que se encontraban cerca de el

-"¿Desalmados?, ¿Qué es eso? ¿Quién eres tu?, explica por que luces como…"- grito Sen completamente molesto

-"jum. Lo único que debes de saber, es que soy de los buenos… muy a mi pesar"- dijo el

-"¿Cómo dices semejante barbaridad"- ahora era Hoji quien gritaba

-"Tan susceptibles en sus emociones como ellos, o quizás mas. Pensé que eso seria mas interesante…."- dio un suspiro y continuo

-"Esta bien, si quieren saber la verdad. Síganme y se las diré"- dijo mientras avanzaba por entre los cadáveres, mientras Asuka lo seguía, sin embargo el resto lucían tan incrédulos, como temerosos y confundidos


End file.
